


Heart Of Darkness

by KatherineIsTheQueen



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Doppelganger, F/M, Human Katherine Pierce, New Orleans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 65,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineIsTheQueen/pseuds/KatherineIsTheQueen
Summary: "Don't be cautious, don't be kindYou committed, I'm your crime."- Copycat by Billie EilishHatred is defined as being an intense dislike or extreme aversion or hostility towards someone. Katherine Pierce and Klaus Mikaelson have prided each other for centuries by saying these are their feelings towards one another.So then why when Katherine Pierce shows up in New Orleans human and dying, Klaus does not take this opportunity to kill her but instead offers her shelter and protection from anyone else who may want her dead?And why does Katherine, despite their constant arguments, feel like he is the only person on the planet who can understand her?Could it be that these two have not indeed felt hatred for one another for the past five centuries, but rather passion? Defined by any powerful or compelling emotion or feeling, as love or hate.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Klaus Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 57





	1. Kiss or Kill?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad, but I decided to make an account here and post it here as well. Mainly because I know not everyone has Wattpad, and because there are hardly any Klatherine stories out there XD I also plan to post it on fanfiction.net at some point.

Katherine whimpered as she walked down the dusty road. Her hair was tangled, her clothes were practically breaking apart, she hadn't eaten anything in days and she had sand in places she didn't even want to think about. It had been officially three weeks, four days and eleven hours ever since Silas sucked the cure out of her veins and she had, unfortunately might she add, started dying. She didn't even know where she was going. It wasn't like she had anywhere to go. She supposed she was just walking. Walking until one day she couldn't anymore.

Her body shivered, a cold night breeze passing through her. "Damn humanity." She muttered rubbing her arms trying to get some sort of warmth.

"Feeling cold love?"

Katherine didn't have to look in the direction of the voice to know who it belonged to. "Klaus." She whispered feeling her body freeze up almost instantly. So it wasnt enough for her to turn human and then begin dying but now she just had to run into Klaus of all people. Did the universe have some sort of vendetta against her?

"Katerina." Klaus took a step towards her, raising an eyebrow when he noticed just how disheveled she looked. "What in the world happened to you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Katherine spat glaring down at the ground. She normally wouldn't even speak to Klaus like this in her head, out of fear that he would somehow be able to read her mind. But things were different now. She didn't care if Klaus killed her. She was already dying after all. At least this way she wouldn't die of something pathetic like old age.

It was then Klaus noticed it. The slight cut on her forehead. The smell of human blood. "You're human." He whispered in disbelief. "Are you telling me you took the cure?"

"It wasn't exactly my choice." Katherine muttered. "Elena apparently decided she didn't want it as badly and instead used it as a defense tool." She rolled her eyes, keeping her arms firmly crossed over her chest.

"Right. Well...why are you walking alone in New Orleans? You're human. Go drown in alcohol or get a house and stress over mortgage."

Katherine's eyes widened slightly at the mention of her location. "I'm in New Orleans? Last place I remember being in was Mandeville. I only remember cause the name was funny. It sounds like manville. Like a place populated by men only."

Klaus couldn't help the soft chuckle that left his lips. She always did manage to amuse him. "Wait. Hang on. You walked all the way from Mandeville here?" He couldn't hide the surprised tone in his voice. Mandeville was at least an hour away by car. He didn't even want to imagine how long it would take to walk.

Katherine nodded slowly as she looked around. "I guess I did." She paused and looked up at him. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" She asked getting to the point. She wasn't in the mood for his games. She wasn't even in the mood to play games herself. All she wanted was to just die already instead of being tortured by the horrors that are old age.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to kill you?" He questioned confused. Katerina always prided herself in being a survivor. So much so, that to the day she was the one person that successfully avoided being killed by him.

Katherine hesitated before slowly nodding in confirmation.

"I know you must hate humanity, but is it honestly that awful that you are actually standing here demanding I kill you?"

Katherine shook her head. "It's not humanity." She sighed softly and lowered her gaze to the ground before returning it back to his face. "I'm dying. I'm dying of old age." She scoffed even though her eyes were once again filling up with tears.

Klaus only nodded in response. She was dying. The great Katherine Pierce, or as he preferred to call her, Katerina Petrova, was dying. He did not know what to feel in this moment. He knew he should have been glad, or at least content in some way. After all, his greatest enemy was finally going to die. Only it was not at his doing. Perhaps that was the reason he was so conflicted. "Come. Let me buy you a drink."

Katherine stared at him with a confused frown on her face. "You want to what?"

Klaus chuckled. "Well, whenever my greatest and longest enemy shows up in my city demanding I end her miserable existence because she is dying of old age...I tend to fancy a nice glass of whiskey. Don't you?"

Katherine snorted and shook her head. "Fine. Though I doubt anything is open right now." She didn't have a phone with her, but she knew it had to be past midnight.

"I know a place." Klaus shrugged before he began walking. "Are coming or do I have to drag you by your feet?" He muttered when he realized she wasn't walking next to him.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "In case you forgot, I walked all the way from Mandeville here." She grumbled even though she began following him anyway.

Klaus rolled his eyes almost as soon as she did and continued walking towards Rousseau's instead of indulging her. He stopped in front of the door and pulled out a small knife.

"Wait. Are you actually picking the lock?" Katherine questioned watching Klaus kneel down a bit and beginning to work on unlocking the door to the bar. "I thought you said you knew a place that was opened."

Klaus chuckled and stood up once he heard the click of the door. "No I said I knew a place. And I do." He opened the door for her. "Welcome to Rousseau's."

Katherine chuckled a bit and rolled her eyes before entering the bar. "Not bad." She commented looking around. "Care to get a lady a drink or do I have to do it myself?"

"I will get you your drink, however you are no lady." He grinned, a clear sign that he had only been teasing her. He walked over to the bar and turned towards the different bottles of alcohol.

Katherine couldn't help but chuckle softly while she made her way over to the bar and hopped up on a stool. "Oh I disagree my lord. I have behaved accordingly in your presence have I not?" She giggled teasing him back. It was weird. Never in her life did Katherine ever think she would be joking around with Klaus Mikaelson. Yet here they were.

Klaus snorted and passed her a filled up glass of whiskey. "Although that is very true miss Katerina, I am afraid you have not been fulfilling certain...duties as a lady." He shot back while pouring a glass for himself.

Katherine raised an eyebrow and her lips curled up into a slight smirk. "Oh? And what might these duties be lord Niklaus?" She played along even though she had an idea where he was going.

Klaus smirked leaning over the bar, his face inching closer to hers. "I believe that when a man is courting a lady, he deserves a form of affection from her does he not?"

Katherine giggled softly and rolled her eyes before quickly pecking his lips. It was for less than a second but she had done it.

Klaus blinked and quickly pulled away. He did not think she would actually go through with it. He had been merely teasing her. Normally this would have been the part where she would have pulled away in fear or disgust, it was how their game worked. "Wow. You honestly are dying aren't you?" If Katerina did not even care that she kissed her lifelong enemy...she truly no longer cared about anything.

Katherine shrugged. "Kiss the man who murdered my family and had me running for five hundred years? Check." She pointed her finger up and traced a check mark in the air. "Well that's one more thing off the list of things I never thought I'd do." She mumbled before picking up her glass and quickly downing her drink. She set it down with a slight thud. "Alright. I'm out. See ya." She stood up from the stool and grabbed her bag.

Klaus frowned watching her. She was not the same Katerina he was used to. She was too nonchalant about everything. He had to admit he did not like it one bit. "Right. And where will you sleep? The bench in the plaza or the one in the park?" He questioned with a smirk.

Katherine shrugged. "Don't know. Guess I'll have to check them both out." She half joked already beginning to make her way out of the bar.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. What was wrong with her? He quickly sped in front of her. "Stop. You cannot actually stay outside at this time of night. The French Quarter is vampire territory, specifically night walkers who have not earned their daylight rings yet. You will be lucky if you last an hour without being attacked."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Since when do you care? I thought that'd make you happy." She muttered crossing her arms.

Klaus scoffed. "I don't. But if you are to die a bloody death, it will be my doing. Not some baby vampire's." He crossed his arms. "Come. You will stay at the compound with me."

When he didn't get a response, except her staring at him blankly, Klaus picked her up over his shoulder and began walking down the familiar road.


	2. Kidnapping or Kindness?

"Klaus!" Katherine whined as her fists began hitting his back trying to get him to put her down. Even though naturally her human strength was nothing compared to his vampiric one.

Klaus only grunted in annoyance and adjusted her on his shoulder. "Do you mind not hitting me? You are making it incredibly difficult to carry you."

"Then put me down." Katherine spat, her small fists still beating on his back. "I can walk you know." She huffed stopping her aggressions once she noticed they weren't really doing anything other than slightly annoying him.

"Can you really? I honestly did not think that was the case considering you just stood there when I invited you to stay in my home." The sarcasm in his tone was not lost on Katherine, but she merely rolled her eyes.

"I was shocked!" She exclaimed defensively. "Ever heard of shock before?" When he didn't say anything in response, she continued. "And I never agreed to this by the way." She muttered.

Klaus set her down in front of his door and let out a heavy sigh. "Yes well, I do not feel like cleaning up the plaza tomorrow when your body is in bits and pieces." He shot back pushing her inside. "Go pick a room. I do not care which one."

Katherine frowned and glared at him. "You know this is considered kidnapping." She crossed her arms.

"Yet you are not leaving. The door is still wide open-" He stopped and smirked when he saw Elijah walk in. "Elijah. Welcome home. Aren't you going to greet our new guest?"

Elijah had been about to roll his eyes at his brother when he noticed whom he was referring to as a guest. "Katerina." He mumbled shocked.

Katherine groaned. "Oh God I'm in hell." She whined leaning her head back when her gaze landed on Elijah. She hadn't spoken to him ever since he believed her stupid doppelgänger over her, and frankly she hadn't been planning to.

Klaus chuckled. "Well this is fun." He grinned at his brother, who only stared at him with a raised eyebrow clearly confused on the situation.

"Niklaus, why is Katerina here?" Elijah felt the need to ask. More importantly, why have you not killed her? He thought as a slight frown formed on his face. Though of course he did not say this out loud. He wouldn't give his brother any ideas. Despite what happened between him and Katerina, he still cared for her deeply, he had a feeling he always would.

Klaus only smirked and glanced at Katherine. "Should I tell him or would you like the honors?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "He kidnapped me." She put a hand on her hip and gestured towards Klaus with her free hand.

Klaus frowned. "No, I invited her to spend the night here because the alternative was letting the nightwalkers rip her body to shreds."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. He did not understand what the nightwalkers had to do with anything. Surely Katerina could take them, and why would she be out on the streets anyway instead of compelling herself a room somewhere?

"Oh did she not tell you?" Klaus grinned noticing the confused look on his brother's face. "Your precious Katerina is human now." A smirk formed on his lips as he spoke.

Elijah's eyes widened. He looked away from Klaus and towards Katherine, almost as if silently asking for an explanation.

Katherine however, didn't give him one and instead looked towards the stairs. "So I can pick any room I want?" She asked glancing at Klaus.

He nodded and gestured towards the stairs dismissively. "Yes go on." He was frankly slightly annoyed at this point.

Katherine nodded and glanced at Elijah for a split second before heading up the stairs without another word spoken. She walked down the long hallway and opened the first door she saw, walking inside she quickly shut it not wanting Elijah or Klaus to bother her any longer.

"What do you mean Katerina is human?" Elijah asked after tearing his gaze away from the stairs once Katherine walked up them.

Klaus smirked. "What you heard." He answered feeling smug he had known something before Elijah had. "Apparently Elena Gilbert made me go through the insane process of getting the cure, all for nothing. Which definitely means I will be having a word with her about it. Until then, Katerina stays here."

"I do not understand." Elijah spoke up. He did not understand many things that were happening in this moment, but the one thing that had him most confused was the fact that Niklaus was not executing his revenge on Katerina. Her being human now should have been like a gift to his brother, yet all he did was offer her a bedroom to sleep in. "Why are you not attempting to torture her? Or kill her even. Should be easy enough now. She's human."

Klaus shrugged, though he knew why. She was already dying. There wasn't any point. She even wanted to die. But that was not something he would tell his brother. If Katerina wanted him to know, she would tell him herself. "I suppose I have a heart. Is that so hard to believe?"

"When it comes to Katerina, yes." Elijah spoke almost as soon as the question was asked. "For half of your life, all you have talked about is finally getting your revenge. Right now you have the perfect opportunity and instead, you treat our home as a bed and breakfast. Something is..." He paused as realization suddenly hit. Katerina was human. Which meant she had human doppelgänger blood. "You want more hybrids. That is what this is about." He muttered shaking his head in disappointment.

Klaus' brows rose in surprise. In the entire time he was with Katerina he hadn't even thought of using her blood to make more hybrids. He supposed he had been too caught up in the whole she was dying scenario. "I was beginning to wonder when you would figure it out. You really are quite dense Elijah." He chuckled a little and stood up from the couch. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to check on our guest." He said before heading towards the stairs.

Opening the door to his bedroom he decided to change first before checking to see where Katerina decided to pass out. Though when he entered he frowned at the sight before him. Katerina was curled up on his bed, hugging one of his pillows, which he assumed was an attempt to help her fall asleep. He would've found it amusing, or dare he say even adorable if it hadn't been his bed.

"Katerina." He said slowly, shutting the door behind him. "When I said you could take any room you desired, I was not referring to mine." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her expectantly, knowing she was still awake just by the sound of her breathing.

Katherine mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'I don't see your name on it.' But still got up anyway, knowing she would only provoke him if she didn't. "It's not like I was given a tour. How was I supposed to know this was your room?" She grumbled sitting up as a yawn left her lips. She stretched a little, but still remained on the hybrid's bed.

"Perhaps the black and grey bedspread. The closet full of my clothing. The shoes near the bed." Klaus listed as he headed towards his dresser so he could find some sleepwear to change into.

"I didn't look through your closet." Katherine wrinkled her nose, the mere thought grossing her out quite a bit. "I just saw a bed and went to it."

"Right. Well, see that door? Go to it." Klaus responded rolling his eyes. He took out a pair of grey sweatpants and then turned around, expecting her to be halfway out the door by now, but instead, she just sat calmly on his bed. She was resting her head on her hand and sleepily closing her eyes due to her exhaustion.

"Are you staying to watch me change or..."

Katherine's eyes snapped open at that and she quickly got up. "Not even in my worst nightmares." She shuddered in disgust just by the mental image that was now in her mind. "I'll just wait outside until you decide to show me to a room I can sleep in." She settled heading for the door and shutting it behind her.

Klaus rolled his eyes once more, not missing the sarcasm in her voice. Judging by the slight headache he was already getting he was beginning to wonder if he made a mistake bringing her here. Perhaps he should've just let her go on her way. Or better yet kill her. But somehow he hadn't been able to help himself. She was human and not only that but dying. He supposed he dared to imagine for a second what his life would be like if the roles were reversed. Maybe that was what prompted him to help her.

After having changed, he opened the door, almost preparing himself to face an impatient Katerina glaring at him with those fierce brown eyes. However, what he saw was far different. She was sitting against the wall near the door, eyes closed and breathing heavy, indicating she was indeed asleep.

Sighing softly he reached down and picked her up into his arms for the second time that night. Though the previous one had been a quick and slightly rough throw over the shoulder, this was a gentle bridal style position. As he strangely didn't want to disturb her sleeping state. Probably because she would only be more annoying if he did.

He entered one of the many guest bedrooms and carefully set her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her body. "Goodnight Katerina." He said softly and then headed out, not bothering to look back and see the doppelgänger sleepily reach for a pillow, hugging it tightly once more as she fell into a deeper slumber.


	3. Remain or Depart?

As the sunlight burst through the opened window curtains, Katherine groaned softly in her sleep and snuggled deeper under the covers. Though a sudden realization caused her eyes to snap open. "What the..." She sat up and looked around the empty room, wondering how on earth she got there. Based on the fact that she saw no sign of Rebekah last night she could only assume it was either Klaus or Elijah who put her to bed. Both of these possibilities deeply disturbed her. Perhaps Elijah slightly less so considering their past, but even then, she didn't think she was alone in the sentiment of not wanting her ex-boyfriend to carry her to a bed while she was asleep.

Yawning quietly, she slowly got up from the very comfortable bed. It had been weeks since she even sat on a bed let alone had a full goodnight's sleep in one. If there was one thing she could admire Klaus for, it was his expensive tastes. Even the guest room she was put in was classier looking than a lot of the hotels she had been in. The silk bedspread along with the warm Egyptian cotton blankets and of course the extremely soft pillow that seemed to mold perfectly to her head all made her feel almost grateful she bumped into Klaus Mikaelson last night. Almost.

She walked over to the full-length mirror and immediately frowned at her appearance. Her hair was messy and tangled and it could definitely use a wash. Her outfit had certainly seen better days and then there was the fact that her face had no makeup on, something that made her severely uncomfortable. Though as she felt her stomach grumble she realized her appearance would have to wait. She wasn't sure what staying with Klaus for one night meant exactly. But she hoped she was allowed at least one meal before she left. She hadn't eaten a proper meal in days. 

Making her way out of the guest room, Katherine silently closed the door behind her, not wanting to wake either of the original brothers. She would easily take her chances with a stove if it meant she'd get to avoid Klaus and his sarcastic remarks or Elijah and the awkward silence that would inevitably occur if they were alone together. However, naturally, she seemed to be cursed when it came to getting things she deeply wanted. Because as she neared the kitchen she spotted a familiar head of neatly styled brown hair standing over the stove as he cooked what she smelled to be french toast. "Elijah." She greeted clearing her throat and taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Katerina." Elijah's smooth velvety voice spoke up without any surprise in it, as he had clearly heard her approaching.

"Any chance I can sneak one of those before Klaus wakes up?" She asked gesturing towards the large platter of french toast he had set by the counter.

Elijah nodded silently, not willing to admit he had mainly cooked for her. It was for Hayley too, but the one who had been shamelessly on his mind when he got the idea had been the beautiful brunette sitting behind him. He set the final piece of french toast he was making on a plate and placed a second one on top, assuming she must be hungry. He wasn't sure how she managed to survive this long as a human without anyone to help her, then again he also couldn't say it shocked him. Katerina had always been a survivor, and he supposed that being human didn't change that. He gently set the plate in front of her and proceeded to get the syrup. Though then he realized he wasn't sure if she preferred syrup on her french toast, or fruits, or even powdered sugar. He didn't have much time to think about it however because she began eating almost as soon as the plate was placed in front of her. "Uh. Would you like anything with that? Some strawberries perhaps?"

"No thanks." Katherine mumbled with her mouth full before taking another bite. "These are so good by the way." She complimented nearly moaning at the taste. She wasn't sure if it was because the last thing she ate was a stale sandwich but the french toast Elijah made felt like the best thing she ever ate in her entire life.

Elijah pressed his lips together in an effort to hide the amused smile that began rising the more he watched her. Instead, he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the jug of orange juice. He poured her a glass and then set it in front of her as well. "You must be thirsty, at the rate you are eating that." He couldn't help but say as a soft chuckle left his lips.

Katherine didn't hesitate before flipping him off just as she finished up her food. "Shut up. I haven't anything in days. I think I'm allowed to enjoy my last decent meal." She said narrowing her eyes slightly, though even when trying to be firm, her lips still managed to twitch upwards into a slight smile. Something she deeply hated. She was supposed to be angry with him not enjoying his company.

Elijah chuckled a little and casually leaned against the counter of the breakfast bar. He wanted to ask more about how exactly she became human despite his brother giving him the basics of it the previous night. But based on her response to his presence he could only guess that was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Which was why he decided to start somewhere else and then try to ease her into the topic. "Yes, I am curious though not exactly surprised as to how you survived so long as a human without having anyone to help you out."

Katherine narrowed her eyes slightly. "You do know you are talking to the girl who survived the big bad hybrid for half of a millennium right? Humanity has nothing on me compared to running from that psychopath." She said as her lips curled into a smirk. As much as she hated the feeling of humanity when Elena first shoved the cure down her throat, she knew she had been through worse. She could've survived even if it meant having to get a job, no longer living in luxury and going into hiding from any of her other immortal enemies. But humanity currently wasn't her problem.

"Which is why I said I was not surprised." Elijah pointed out, his tone growing just the tiniest bit playful. "You have always been strong Katerina. Believe me, not everyone could do what you did." He said quietly and met her eyes.

Katherine inhaled sharply as she looked into his warm hazel brown eyes, easily noticing the admiration they held in them. She didn't think she had ever seen what it looked like for someone to actually appreciate her efforts of survival. But looking at him now made her heart beat a little louder, despite her mental protests. It was simply so beautiful to have someone look at her like that, with pride, respect, and approval. She opened her mouth to speak up, though before she could a voice suddenly echoed into the kitchen.

"Elijah. Good morning." Hayley greeted and smiled gratefully when she saw the platter of french toast. She stepped further into the kitchen and then noticed the unfamiliar brunette. "Oh. Hello." She said but it sounded more like a question.

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Hello." She said acknowledging Hayley's presence though she had no idea who the girl was, as proven by the confused look she gave Elijah.

"Oh. My apologies. Have you two not met?" Elijah asked though it was quite obvious. "Katerina, this is Hayley Marshall. She is staying with us due to, certain circumstances. Hayley, this is Katerina Petrova. Though she prefers the name Katherine Pierce now." He said and briefly glanced at Katherine out of the corner of his eye, the corner of his lips twitching upwards just slightly.

Hayley gave Katherine a look, the girl seemed very familiar but she couldn't quite place her. "Oh, wait you look just like that girl who was friends with Tyler. Elena." She said finally remembering the name. She placed two pieces of french toast on a plate and then went to the fridge so she could get some water.

Katherine wrinkled her nose in distaste at the mention of her doppelgänger. "Actually, I'm much prettier." She said though then remembered her awful appearance at the moment. "Well, I usually dress better."

Hayley chuckled a little and shook her head dismissively as she joined Katherine by the breakfast bar, setting her food down. "Alright. Appearance aside then, how do you look like Elena again?"

"Elena is my very obnoxious doppelgänger. The only thing we even semi have in common is our physical appearance. And even then we both have very different ideas on what looks good and what looks like it was stolen from a fifty-year-old librarian."

Hayley snorted and took a sip of her water. "I didn't see much of her, but you look like you're more fun to be around." She said casually and took a bite of her food.

Katherine smirked in satisfaction and was unable to help shooting a look at Elijah, almost as if to say I told you so. "Why thank you. Finally, someone has proper tastes and a brain." She chuckled and stood up to bring her dishes to the sink, there was no way she was washing anything.

Elijah narrowed his eyes, easily deciphering the look Katherine was giving him. He regretted the way things ended with them, but he had no desire to discuss any of it at the moment, especially not in front of Hayley. Which was why he exited the kitchen then, moving past his brother who walked in just as he was leaving. 

"I see you two met." Klaus observed, looking between Katherine and Hayley, wondering what exactly Katherine knew. Though based on the fact that she didn't seem to be saying anything he didn't think she knew about the supposed miracle child.

Katherine nodded, though it was clear her mind was elsewhere. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say now. She figured a thank you should've been said considering he did let her stay and didn't even ask for her blood in return. But she couldn't bring herself to say the words out loud, especially not to Klaus Mikaelson. "Anyway, uh. I better get out of your hair." She said leaning off the kitchen counter.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her words. "I never said you had to leave." He said casually as he opened up the fridge and pulled out a blood bag.

"You said I could stay for the night. Actually you said I couldn't stay outside during the night because of all the vampires running loose, then you demanded I stay here with you and then you threw me over your shoulder."

"And that still remains true." Klaus pointed out, opening up the blood bag and beginning to drink from it. "Or did you suddenly grow super strength and speed during the night you've been here?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes, not appreciating the sarcasm in his tone. "No. But I can take care of myself. I'll just get out of New Orleans." She settled crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaus rolled his eyes, having been expecting her stubbornness. "Stay, don't stay, frankly I do not care either way. Just know I am not kicking you out into the streets." He said keeping his voice casual, though deep down he did want her to stay. Not because he enjoyed her company or anything of the sort, it was, in fact, the opposite. But this couldn't be how his quest for revenge ended. With her dying of old age somewhere. It was all far too anticlimactic.

Katherine remained silent for a few minutes, simply taking in the offer. Well, the half offer. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. It wasn't like she had anywhere to go, or even where to sleep for the night. "I guess I could stay a few more days. Just until I can figure out where to go without getting mauled by vampires." She reasoned not wanting to sound so pathetic as to actually admit she needed his help.

Klaus gave her a nod, keeping his expression neutral, and then exited the kitchen with his blood bag in hand. Though as he walked out, his lips curled upwards into a smirk of satisfaction.


	4. Connection or Objection?

Katherine let out a heavy sigh as she looked through the endless supply of books Klaus and Elijah seemed to have collected and somehow shipped with them everywhere. She'd need at least ten more lifetimes to read them all. But as she remembered, she didn't even have one. 

After breakfast, she had gone straight to the guest bedroom, not in the mood to see anyone, especially not with her horrid appearance. During the early afternoon, she vaguely heard a familiar female voice echoing for a while, which she assumed was Rebekah probably yelling at Klaus for his latest screw up or something. But thankfully they hadn't run into each other. Though now that she thought about it, her staying here might've been what she had been arguing with Klaus about. 

"I see you found the library." 

Katherine didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The firm yet oddly gentle British accent was unmistakable. "Well, you don't exactly have television like a normal person so, one has to resort to reading for entertainment." She replied, though she actually enjoyed reading. She just hadn't done it in a while. Or anything involving entertainment of any kind really. 

"Television rots your brain." Klaus said matter of factly and shut the double doors behind him before stepping further into the library, debating taking a book to read later before bed. 

Katherine snorted. "Yeah, that only works if you have a brain." She teased lightly, and briefly glanced at him.

Klaus' lips turned upwards just a little, though soon his expression grew neutral once more. "Even still. It is a waste of time. Reading is much more productive, and it stimulates the mind." He said tracing a finger over one of the book titles. He turned to look at her. "I am not getting you a television. I said you were allowed to stay here, I never said I was going to give in to your every whim."

Katherine rolled her eyes, though a tiny smile still appeared on her face despite her better judgment. "Relax. I'm not asking you for anything. I'll only be here a few days anyway." 

Klaus gave her a nod and looked back at the bookshelf. He had already decided what book he wanted. But for a reason he couldn't quite decipher, he didn't want to leave just yet. Which was why he grabbed a different book for now and took a seat on the couch. 

"You have a lot of French poetry books." Katherine commented after five minutes of silence. "I'm assuming this was Elijah's doing?" She questioned, chuckling softly. She knew how much Elijah loved literature, especially poetry. 

"Actually that bit was me." Klaus answered, flipping a page of the book he held, though truthfully he was barely paying attention to the words. 

"Oh." Was all Katherine said, surprised at the revelation. She didn't peg Klaus for a poetry reading type. Though the more she looked at the different works he had collected, the more she started to see it. "Arthur Rimbaud." She spoke softly quickly pulling out a book by her favorite French poet, if not her favorite poet in general. "I love his work. It was always so, unusual. Like every word meant something entirely different from what he wrote in the first place. It was as if he had his own secret language that only he could decipher."

Klaus looked up at the mention of his very own favorite poet. His expression grew curious and slightly confused as to how she could easily take the words right out of his mouth. "Well, he was considered a surrealist." He said instead, not wanting to expose his inner thoughts.

Katherine nodded and opened up the book, looking through the various poems in it as she attempted to find the one she wanted. After flipping through a few pages she was beginning to doubt it was even in this particular book, but thankfully she finally saw the title she had been searching for. "Eternity. That's my favorite by him." She admitted keeping her gaze on the worn-out page. "It has been rediscovered. What? Eternity. It is the sea fled with the sun. Sentinel soul, we whisper confession. Of the empty night. And the fiery day. From human prayers, from common spirits. You free yourself and thus you fly." She whispered beginning to read the French words out loud. 

"Since from you alone, satin embers, duty breathes. No one says: At last. No hope here, no emergence. Knowledge with patience, torment is certain." Klaus continued easily, as the words of his very favorite poem were permanently memorized in his mind and heart. Out of all the poems in the world, he was surprised they both happened to have a preference over this one in particular. 

"It has been rediscovered. What? Eternity." Katherine spoke quietly, almost dazed as she stared at Klaus who was still sitting on the couch. To say she was shocked was definitely a huge understatement.

"It is the sea, fled with the sun." Klaus finished, closing the book he had been pretending to read and setting it down on the small table beside the couch. 

Katherine blinked slowly, trying to snap out of whatever state she seemed to be in. "You know that poem?" She asked and only after the words were out of her mouth did she realize how stupid they were. Of course he knew it. He did just recite it to her by heart. Still, Klaus didn't respond with an eye roll or a sarcastic remark like she expected him to. 

"Yes. It is my favorite." He said simply and stood up to put away the book he had taken. 

Katherine could only nod as her mind spun at his words. She always knew there was one single thing they had in common. Even if neither of them would ever admit it. But as far as she was concerned, their loneliness was the only thing they shared. Yet this one moment seemed to prove her wrong. 

"It is a beautiful piece." Katherine said casually, choosing not to express her emotions out loud. 

"It is." Klaus agreed, keeping his own tone casual as if it wasn't completely shocking they not only shared a love for the same poet but the same poem as well. "Though a close second by him could easily be-"

"Departure." Katherine said immediately, already knowing what he was going to say without needing to hear him say it. It was such an obvious choice. Departure was easily her second favorite as well. 

Klaus blinked in astonishment for a moment but then gave her a nod and turned towards the bookshelf, not wanting to look at her any longer. He was afraid she could somehow see into his very soul if he did. "Yes." He answered simply, taking the book he was planning to take in the first place. He then headed towards the door in silence, only speaking once he opened it. "By the way, Hayley wanted to order Chinese food for dinner, it should be here shortly in case you're hungry." And with those words spoken he exited the library, leaving Katherine staring at the empty space he had just been standing in.

Shaking her head, Katherine snapped out of it once he was gone and quickly put away the Arthur Rimbaud book, not wanting to even look at it anymore. Somehow Klaus even managed to ruin her favorite poet. Not that she could afford to be surprised anymore. Klaus Mikaelson didn't seem to rest until everything in her life was turned upsidedown. It was almost like he needed to ruin her life to be able to live his own. She rolled her eyes and settled for taking her favorite non-poetry book, The Scarlet Letter. 

After having put away the book in the guest room, she proceeded to head downstairs, hoping the food would arrive soon as Klaus said. She was starving and after what happened in the library she could definitely use the distraction of eating. 

"Oh hey." Hayley spoke up from the living room when she saw Katherine coming down the stairs. She hadn't seen her at all after breakfast so she wasn't sure if she was even in the house anymore. 

"Rebekah isn't down here is she?" Katherine asked glancing around the living room looking slightly worried. As a vampire, she wasn't scared of Rebekah, even though the original was double her age. But now as a human, she had to be cautious. She knew she was already dying. But she also knew that if she pissed off Rebekah, she wouldn't just rip her heart out and be done with it. And she refused to spend her last moments being tortured by a petty vampire with a sense of entitlement. She already had enough with Klaus.

"No." Hayley chuckled seeing the nervous look in her eyes. "She left about an hour ago after yelling at Klaus for, quote, bringing her second most hated doppelgänger into her home, unquote."

Katherine raised an eyebrow at the words and slowly took a seat opposite from Hayley. "Second most hated? I'm almost offended." She snorted leaning back a little, enjoying the comfort of the soft material of the couch. "I'd wonder who her most hated is but the answer to that question is obvious. Elena should be everyone's most hated doppelgänger." She said though she hadn't met any of the previous ones. She did hear about Tatia once from Elijah but never anything specific, just that she existed during the time they were human and that she happened to be both his and Klaus' first love. 

Hayley laughed, actually finding herself enjoying Katherine's company. Based on the way Klaus' sister reacted she would've guessed she was talking about the devil. But the girl was actually fun to be around, she hadn't been wrong about that. And considering she wasn't allowed to go anywhere, fun was exactly what she needed. "Thanks. I needed that. Being trapped in a house with Klaus and Elijah is a recipe for boredom."

"Oh, I don't disagree in the slightest. There was a time when Elijah was fun to be around, but that ship sailed a long time ago." Katherine chuckled. "But why exactly are you here then? I mean I'm bolting as soon as I can." 

Hayley blinked at the question, surprised no one told her yet. "Wait you don't know?" She knew Elijah refrained from discussing at breakfast, but she assumed it was because he didn't want to make her more uncomfortable than she already was carrying Klaus' baby and all. 

Katherine raised an eyebrow expectantly, indicating she didn't in fact know what on earth she was being so secretive about.

"I'm pregnant." Hayley finally said. "And the baby is Klaus'. Which is why I'm essentially stuck here. For my protection and the baby's or so they say, but frankly, I feel more like a prisoner than someone who is being protected." She huffed. 

Truthfully Katherine barely heard anything that was being spoken after Hayley said she was having Klaus' baby. She couldn't think or even breathe properly anymore. She didn't even notice how hard she was clenching her fists until she felt her nails piercing through her skin, causing her to hiss in pain. "That's impossible. Klaus is a vampire. He can't have kids." 

"Yeah, we all thought the same thing, until I found out I was pregnant a few weeks after sleeping with him. Apparently, because he's a hybrid, his werewolf side can procreate. So, if he were to be intimate with a woman who isn't a vampire, there is a chance they could end up pregnant. Call it a loophole."

Katherine scoffed, the mere word loophole disgusting her completely. "Well, all I can say is I officially pity you, carrying the devil's spawn and all." She said and then swiftly got up from the couch. She found she wasn't even hungry anymore. Instead, she just marched up the stairs with pure anger blazing in her eyes.


	5. Anger or Pain?

Katherine wasn't sure how long she spent pacing back and forth in the guest bedroom, but it must've been a while because Klaus soon entered the bedroom carrying a container with fried rice and another with some egg rolls. "Here. And just so we're clear, Hayley asked me to bring you this. She said you left before the food arrived but you seemed like you wanted to be left alone."

Katherine's anger only seemed to intensify at the sight of Klaus. "So you're stupid then?" She spoke up shooting him a glare. "If the werewolf can be smart enough to guess I want to be alone then why can't the great original hybrid use his few brain cells and leave me the hell alone?" She questioned, the sarcasm obvious in her tone. "And get that out of here. I'm not hungry."

Klaus' expression hardened as he set the food down on top of the dresser a little louder than necessary. "Yes well, in case you happened to forget, you're human now. Which means you need to eat food to survive. Therefore I suggest you eat what I brought you and refrain from snapping at me for it."

"Oh, and what should I snap at you for then? Ruining my life? Chasing me for five hundred years? Torturing me? Making it impossible for me to have one single moment of peace?!" Katherine exclaimed, no longer caring if she was raising her voice. "I mean the possibilities are endless." 

Klaus' eyes darkened at her words. Normally they wouldn't have affected him so, as he hardly cared what she thought of him. But he already had enough with his siblings getting on his case about the child and how much he was going to screw it up. He didn't need his enemy throwing his past in his face. "Eat your food Katerina. Clearly you need it if you are suddenly angry at me for no reason." He said simply and headed for the door. He was trying his best not to give in to his anger. He needed to keep in mind that she was human now, and dying. They were the only reasons why he was choosing to leave instead of paying attention to whatever she was exaggerating about now. 

"No reason?" Katherine scoffed. The sentence felt like a dagger piercing through her heart. She had plenty of reasons to be angry with him. This miracle child just happened to be the latest one. "You're a sadistic bastard who stole my life away all because I had the common sense to not want to die." She snapped and without giving a second thought to the consequences of her actions, she shoved him. She knew it didn't hurt him in the slightest, and if anything she was the one whose wrists now ached for a moment. But she didn't care. She had been waiting far too long to let her anger out on him. And now that she was dying she had absolutely nothing left to lose. 

Before he even knew what he was doing, Klaus turned back to look at her and in one swift motion, he roughly pinned her against the wall. "Don't you ever do that to me again." He snarled wrapping his hand around her neck as his eyes flashed golden for a second and the veins from under his eyes became prominent. "Are you so naive as to believe that simply because I chose to let you stay here, you have some type of power over me? That you can say and do as you please and I won't retaliate?" He glared at her and tightened his grip on her neck just slightly. Despite the anger that blinded him at that moment, he was still holding back. They both knew it. Otherwise, he would've seriously injured her by now. He had killed people for far less. 

"Are you going to kill me? Go ahead. I'm already dying." Katherine whispered, her voice strained due to the strong hold he had on her neck. She didn't care if he ripped her heart out right now. It wouldn't change anything. She could die now or later, she would still cease to exist. It was just a matter of time. 

Klaus' grip tightened once more, his eyes blazing furiously as he stared at her. He really was tempted to do as she said. It wasn't like she wasn't going to die. It would be a mercy killing in any case. But somehow the idea of seeing her lifeless body drop to the ground didn't fill him with the happiness it used to. 

"Niklaus!" Elijah exclaimed, his eyes wide when he saw the way he was holding Katherine. "Let her go." The words were out of his lips before he had a chance to process them. He knew how much his brother hated to be told what to do, but he couldn't help himself. When he saw his past lover like that, his first instinct was to rush to her aid. Which only worried him, as it possibly meant he wasn't as over her as he believed to be. 

Klaus scoffed hearing Elijah's voice. "Of course. Elijah the hero." He muttered rolling his eyes but didn't release his grip on Katherine nor did he look away from her. "You listen very carefully, Katerina. I allowed you to remain here because frankly, I have too much going on in my life to worry about my newly turned human nemesis and this is the best way to keep an eye on you. But make no mistake. If you even think of stepping out of line I won't hesitate to rip that beating heart from your chest. You have no power here, and if I were you, I would do my best to remember that." He threatened and pressed her firmly against the wall one last time before letting her go. His face was shaped into a permanent hardened expression and his eyes sparkled with anger as he made his way out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Perhaps if she hadn't hit him he wouldn't have said all of those words. Deep down he knew he only sort of meant them. But right now his mind couldn't tell the difference. All he knew was the anger and pain he felt, and he was willing to do anything to let it out, even kill Katerina if it ever came to that. Which was why in the back of his mind, he really was hoping she wouldn't provoke him any further. 

Katherine coughed once he let her go and slid to the floor, her hands automatically going to her neck as she struggled to bring air back to her lungs. Elijah was kneeling by her side in an instant but she could hardly focus on that. She took slow labored breaths and only once she felt she could breathe a little easier, she brought her hand to the back of her head. Thankfully once she looked at her hand, she was able to confirm she wasn't bleeding. Katherine knew he hadn't shoved her that harshly, but she was human now and despite not having any open wounds, she knew she would have a bump in the morning. 

"Are you alright?" Elijah's soft voice spoke up and his caring eyes observed her just to make certain she was actually alright no matter what her answer would be. "Do you need my blood to heal?"

Katherine shook her head. Truthfully apart from the slight banging in her head, and the bruises she could already feel forming around her neck, she was actually fine. Not to mention she couldn't take his blood even if she wanted to. "I'm okay, really. Besides, thanks to the cure, my body rejects vampire blood. Even to heal. I just can't keep it down." Technically the cure was no longer in her system, as it was what was currently causing her to age. But seeing as Elijah didn't know that quite yet, she settled for the most simple explanation. It wasn't a lie anyway since her body did, in fact, reject vampire blood even without the presence of the cure. 

"Oh. Well, can I get you anything then? Perhaps some aspirin for your head. And I happen to know a wonderful herb mixture to help bruises and inflammation." He said, easily noticing the red marks on her neck. His brother hadn't held her tight enough to risk killing her thankfully, but his grip had been pretty strong if the slightly swollen areas of her neck were anything to go by. 

Before Katherine could stop herself, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. She was trying to hold back the tears that suddenly sprang to her eyes, but she found that as a human it was much more difficult to resist crying. 

Elijah stilled, shocked at the feeling of her hugging him, though soon his own body responded by sliding his own arms around her. His hold was gentle, and delicate, indicating just how much he didn't wish to harm her. 

"Just stay with me tonight." Katherine said, her voice a mere whisper at this point. She suddenly didn't care about their breakup in Mystic Falls or the fact that she blamed him for her current dying state. She just wanted to be held in the strong and kind arms of the man she once trusted with her very life. 

Elijah nodded without a moment's worth of hesitation. It seemed like no matter how many times they screwed up or how many years they spent apart, in the end, they always finished like this. In each other's arms. There was no need for words or even looks, only actions. Very carefully he lifted her up with him, holding her in his arms bridal style as he made his way to her bed. 

He set her down so gently that if she couldn't feel the soft pillow on the back of her head, she would've assumed she was flying. 

Elijah walked over to the other side of the bed and kicked off his shoes before resting his body down on the expensive silk fabric. He smiled a little when Katherine slowly moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest. His arm easily found itself draping around her, holding her close to him just as he knew she wanted him to. In one graceful movement, he threw the covers over them and then pressed a tiny kiss to Katherine's forehead. "Goodnight, Katerina."

"Goodnight. Lijah." Katherine whispered, using the nickname she had for him when they were together in Mystic Falls even though she knew he wasn't very fond of it. Still this time, she actually saw his lips twitch upwards into a warm smile. 

She couldn't help but smile back at him. It seemed whenever he was around she always smiled. It was something about the way he looked at her. She never could figure it out until earlier this morning. He didn't just care for her or wanted her in a romantic way. No. Elijah actually liked her. He enjoyed her company and even her personality. He was crazy enough to genuinely like the things everyone else seemed to hate about her. It filled her heart with such deep love for him, that she knew tomorrow she would have to tell him. She simply had to. But for now, she focused on the way his arms wrapped around her, and how completely safe she felt near him. It was the only thing that let her close eyes after everything that happened with Klaus. 

Neither of them spoke another word for the rest of the night. They simply looked into each other's eyes as if they were having a secret conversation in their minds. Only once Katherine fell asleep, and he heard her slow and relaxed breathing did he finally feel comfortable enough to close his own eyes as well, in an attempt to sleep for the night.


	6. New Beginnings or Ancient History?

As the morning sunlight peered in through the window, Katherine knew two things. She was extremely comfortable, and she could feel eyes on her. As her fingers curled around the edge of the soft, expensive suit jacket she smiled. "It's rude to stare you know." She mumbled still not having the strength to open her eyes.

"Who says I was staring?" Elijah questioned defensively as his lips curled upwards into a playful smile. 

"You did. Just now." Katherine snorted and slowly opened her eyes to look up at him. She couldn't help but admire just how beautiful he happened to look in the mornings. Then again she was sure this handsome appearance went beyond mornings. 

Elijah chuckled and instinctively tightened his arm around her waist, tugging her closer to him. Though he soon pulled away when he heard her human heart beating loudly against her chest. "I apologize." He said and sat up, reaching for his shoes. 

Katherine inhaled sharply at the contact of his arm around her waist. It had been months since she thought of him the way she was now. But much to her dismay, he soon pulled away causing her lips to shape into a pout. "I didn't say I minded." She mumbled before she could stop herself. Carefully she sat up on the bed and slid her arms around him from behind. 

She knew in the end, no matter what the two possibly felt, it was an impossible situation. She was dying. Yet right now she could let herself think of that. She couldn't even remember why she had been so angry with him. All she could focus on was how good it felt to have him near her. What could she say? Even the great Katherine Pierce needed to be loved. 

"Yes, I figured that out." Elijah said quietly, and very gently removed her arms from his body. "However, I do not believe this is wise." It wasn't like he didn't want to give in to his desires. He longed to feel her soft lips on his own ever since he left her in Mystic Falls. But he knew there was much they would need to discuss before even considering such a thing as rekindling their romance. 

Katherine tried not to feel hurt just then. In the back of her mind, she knew he was right to pull away, if for no other reason than the fact that they couldn't have a future together. Yet she still couldn't help the stinging in her heart. Her scare with Klaus last night was still fresh in her mind, and Elijah's rejection was bringing back all the memories of their horrid breakup.

Elijah looked back at her when he noticed she went silent, something that was very strange for her. He instantly regretted his words when he saw the look on her face, knowing he had hurt her yet again. "It isn't that I do not wish to Katerina. I simply think there are certain things we must talk about if this is where you want things to go." He explained and turned on the bed slightly, taking her hand in his. 

Katherine smiled a little, though her eyes still reflected the deep sadness she felt at the realization that Elijah was possibly willing to give her another chance and she wouldn't be able to take it. Still, she figured there was no harm in at least talking things out. For closure if nothing else. "I agree." She said softly and briefly glanced down at their hands. She still loved the way they fit together. 

Elijah followed her gaze and smiled, bringing her hand to his lips and planting a soft kiss on it. "Why don't I take you out to dinner tonight? We can speak in private away from my brother, and have a nice meal in the process." 

Katherine chuckled a little and nodded in agreement. "That sounds perfect." A night out was exactly what she needed. And the less logical part of her was looking forward to spending time with Elijah. She figured at least for one night she could pretend she was just a normal girl, going out with a boy. 

Elijah's smile didn't fade even as he slowly let go of her hand and stood up from the bed. "I shall see you tonight then." He said and then headed towards the door. "Oh." He paused and turned back to look at her. "And try not to anger Niklaus any further. I know he tends to be, difficult to deal with, to say the least. But if you do your best to ignore him, I promise nothing like what occurred last night will ever happen again."

Despite the anger she still felt towards Klaus, she found herself nodding at Elijah's request. It wasn't like she could do much against the hybrid anyway, and she knew Elijah wouldn't always be there to save her. "I know. I was just, having a moment I guess. His presence didn't help."

Elijah chuckled a little. "No, it usually does not. Still, as wearing as it is to ignore my brother when all you want to do is the complete opposite, I would appreciate it if you could give it your best effort. You are human now, and it would put me at ease to know you are safe."

"I'm not defenseless Elijah. I don't need you to be my hero." Katherine pointed out. Though even as she crossed her arms over her chest to further make her point, the smile on her lips betrayed her. 

Elijah's own lips curled upwards slightly. "Oh, believe me. I long since learned that. Still, one cannot be blamed for wanting to take care of you every once in a while." He murmured gazing at her, feeling almost dazed. She truly was a sight to behold, even with her curls slightly messy and her face free of any makeup. In fact, to Elijah, she looked far more beautiful like this. "Despite you being perfectly capable of that on your own." He added as his eyes twinkled with slight mischief. 

Katherine couldn't help but smile back at him. A genuine smile this time, not a smirk or a playful one. Just an ordinary honest smile. She couldn't remember the last time she was so, transparent. "Fine. I'll try not to piss off Klaus. For me, not for you." She clarified giving him a look.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself." Elijah teased her one last time before finally exiting her bedroom, leaving her alone with her thoughts. 

Katherine almost pouted when he left as she already missed him, but after she mentally scolded herself she pushed away all thoughts of Elijah. For the next few hours anyway. Right now she was on a mission. And that mission involved three parts. Get breakfast, avoid Klaus, and find some new clothes since hers were quite literally falling apart. Maybe not in that order. But she did notice another hole in her simple black tank top.

After her stomach grumbled for the third time that morning, Katherine settled that a plan to get clothes would have to wait. Besides, her brain would most likely work better if she had food in her stomach. At least that's how she believed the human body functioned. After five hundred years as a vampire who's to say really.

When she entered the kitchen however, all hope of eating anything seemed to leave her. No one was in the kitchen. Yesterday she was lucky Elijah had already been making food when she woke up so she didn't have to suffer the humiliating consequences of asking him. And there was no chance in hell she was going to ask Klaus to cook for her. She would rather the ground swallow her up and send her to literal hell. Especially after what happened last night. 

"Alright. You can do this Pierce." She muttered to herself, stepping further into the kitchen and opening the fridge. She had cooked at some points in her life when she had been human. How hard could it be? 

Though as she thought the question she was already wincing at the string of memories that came with it, giving her an answer. Very hard apparently. To the point where her mother had actually been glad not to have her in the kitchen. 

Still, Katherine wasn't one to give up. And she wouldn't let a few bad memories ruin things for her. Besides, she really was hungry. 

Taking out a box of pancake mix, she smiled. At least that was already made. It wasn't like she had to do anything except add milk to it and then pour it onto a pan. It seemed simple enough. 

She grabbed the milk from the fridge along with a mixing bowl and any other utensils she needed. Or she thought she needed anyway. In the end, she wasn't sure why she grabbed a knife.


	7. Submission or Defiance?

Not only fifteen minutes later, Katherine already regretted her decision to try and cook. She hadn't put anything over the stove yet, so at the very least she was glad nothing was spontaneously combusting. But she had spilled quite a bit of the pancake mix onto the counter when she attempted to stir it. She accidentally knocked over the opened milk container once, which caused most of it to leak on the floor before she managed to pick it up. And of course, the bit of butter she was going to put on the pan slid off her spatula and on the stove. She didn't think things could possibly get any worse, but of course, then she heard the unmistakable British accent she had very unrealistically hoped she would never hear again. 

"What on earth..." Klaus paused as his gaze fell on the familiar brunette. "What have you done to my kitchen?" He hardly cooked in it, so it wasn't like it mattered much. But he would rather have a clean home instead of whatever disaster Katerina created. 

Katherine bit her tongue in order to resist telling him to go away. "I'm making breakfast. Sort of."

Klaus pressed his lips together in an attempt to hold back his amusement. He was still very much angry with her for the previous night, which was why he was trying to treat her as indifferent as he could. Not to mention she did destroy his kitchen. Still, that seemed to be easier said than done. "Right. Well, I feel I should tell you. You cannot cook even if your life depended on it. Which...it quite literally does and look what you have done." Despite his best efforts not to, he still remembered the first and last time she tried to cook for him in England, as he soon discovered he would rather keep her away from anything kitchen related if he valued his and her life. 

"Hey, I'm trying okay? It's not as easy as it looks." Katherine said defensively, the promise she made to Elijah about being careful around Klaus clearly thrown out the window at this point. It wasn't like she wasn't dying anyway. Elijah just didn't know that part, which would explain why he was so worried all the time. 

"Mhm." Klaus said unconvinced. "It's instant pancake mix. The entire point of it is that it is in fact as easy as it looks." He continued to tease her as he made his way into the kitchen. "Move over."

"No." Katherine spoke up looking at him when he neared her. "I'm making breakfast. And I don't need your help." 

Klaus looked around the kitchen, specifically at the mess she made and then brought his gaze back to her, proving his point without any words being spoken. "Just move over Katerina. This may come as a shock to you but I do not actually want you to burn down my home." 

"I haven't even turned on the stove yet!" Katherine exclaimed but still moved out of the way, knowing that if she didn't he would most likely do it by force anyway. 

"Yes, good thing I got here before you did that." Klaus said as he slowly removed the silicone whisk she had been using to stir the pancake mix. He raised an eyebrow and set it in the sink. "That is mainly for liquid mixtures. Anything thicker will require something with a bit more strength. Which explains why most of this mix now resides on my counters and the floor."

"And how am I supposed to know where anything is?" Katherine countered defensively, though truthfully she hadn't bothered with searching for something else, as she thought that would've worked fine. 

Klaus bit back a smile and resisted the urge to further tease her, even if he easily could have considering she managed to find everything else just fine. Instead, he silently reached for a metal whisk in one of the drawers. "Get the eggs." 

"I thought the point of the mix was to not have to add anything else to it except the milk." 

Klaus glanced back at her, giving her a look. "Will you simply do what I tell you for once in your life?" 

"Hm. As tempting as I'm sure it is to permanently obey you, I think I'm gonna have to pass." Katherine responded giving him a sarcastic smile as she leaned against the breakfast bar. 

Klaus let out a heavy sigh and set the whisk down before going over to retrieve the eggs himself. "You know, I am cooking for you. The least you could do is listen when I tell you to do something." He grumbled setting the egg carton on the counter. "Especially something as simple as getting eggs from the refrigerator less than four feet away from you."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I never asked you to." She said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "And don't pretend you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart. You're just worried I'll burn your house down for whatever reason." 

"For whatever reason?" Klaus questioned incredulously as he raised an eyebrow. "Need I remind you that you nearly caught your dress on fire the first time you attempted to cook for me." His lips curled upwards slightly as he easily cracked two eggs and then began to incorporate them in the pancake mix. 

Katherine coughed softly and her breath caught in her throat when she actually heard his words. The topic of England or 1492 and anything related to their past life always seemed like taboo to her. She had assumed it was the same for him. Until he spoke just now of course. "Sorry, what?" She asked, her voice nearly breathless. 

"Did humanity affect your memory or your hearing? You heard me." Klaus muttered not wanting to repeat it. He was slowly beginning to realize he shouldn't have said anything. After all, there was a reason that time in their lives was never mentioned by either of them. Even Elijah had the common sense to never speak of it. 

"No." Katherine grumbled in response and crossed her arms over her chest once more. "I just don't feel like going on a trip down memory lane. I'd rather not have nightmares tonight." She shot back and hopped up on the breakfast bar counter. 

Klaus rolled his eyes at her comeback but said nothing else in regards to their past and instead focused on pouring some of the batter into the pan. He then turned to look at her, which apparently seemed to surprise her, because her casual bored demeanor changed into a more alert one almost instantly.

"By the way. Not that I owe you anything, but Elijah invited me out to dinner tonight." She knew she didn't have to give him explanations on her whereabouts, but since she was staying with him and she knew he usually ended up recruiting Elijah for his latest whims, she figured she could at least let him know the original brother wouldn't be available tonight.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, crossing his own arms over his chest as he processed the information. "Dinner." He repeated slowly while he observed her. He didn't say anything else for the next few minutes and rather turned back to look at the food he was making. He had just set the second pancake on the plate and poured the last of the batter to make the final one when he spoke once more. "I suppose now would be as good a time as any to go over the rules then."

"What rules?" Katherine questioned, her tone already reaching a certain level of hostility. 

"The rules you are to follow if you are choosing to stay in this house." He answered back with the same tone of voice and flipped the pancake. "They are fairly simple. You are not to harm Hayley. Not that you most likely could but, still, just thought it was worth mentioning. Secondly, you are free to do as you wish with your life, however, you are to leave my brother out of it." He said giving her a look, letting her know exactly what he meant by that. "And lastly, no bringing strangers here."

Katherine scoffed when his words actually registered in her mind. " Excuse me?" She snapped jumping off from the counter. "First of all, I would never think of trying to hurt Hayley. I don't care what you think of me, but I would never hurt a woman who's with child." Not to mention she actually enjoyed the girl's company. "Second of all, what I do with my life is none of your damn business, as you so clearly stated. That includes who I date or don't date." She said firmly. She wasn't actually planning on dating Elijah, especially not with her dying and all. But it unnerved her completely that Klaus Mikaelson actually thought he could decide that.

"While you are living under my roof, you will obey my rules." Klaus said as his eyes darkened a little with anger at her defiance. He set the final pancake on the plate and shut off the stove before turning to face her once more. 

"Then I'll leave." Katherine spat glaring directly at him. She admitted she definitely didn't want a repeat of last night. But by the look Klaus was giving her, she could tell she hadn't yet pushed him too far. 

"Then leave. Let's see how long you last before you come crawling back." He taunted placing the plate down at the breakfast bar a little louder than he needed to. 

"I don't need you." Katherine snapped, her anger towards him only intensifying the more he spoke. "I spent five hundred years running from you and I survived."

"Let's not forget you were a vampire then. Tell me, how exactly do you plan on surviving now? As a human, with no real skills, no money and no friends willing to help you out?" He set the syrup down beside the plate and then began to clean the kitchen, mainly the mess she made. 

"I'll figure it out." Katherine said defensively, wanting nothing more than to punch the smug tone right out of his mouth. "I always did, and that was never thanks to you. You're delusional if you think I actually need you or anyone to survive."

"Very well. Prove it then. You say you do not need me, yet here you are. Sleeping in the bed I provided, eating the food I give you and living under the roof I own." 

Katherine glared at him. It was obvious to both of them he was pushing her. And it was only a matter of time before she pushed back. She didn't speak and instead walked over to the plate of pancakes he left for her. Without a moment's worth of hesitation, Katherine smashed it to the floor. "Screw you." She spat before heading out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. 

The slamming of a door echoed throughout the house as Katherine locked herself in her bedroom. She wanted to kill Klaus. And if she had the means, she might actually do it regardless of what it would mean for his sired line. She wasn't stupid. She knew he had been trying to get to her. What she couldn't figure out was why. Was it revenge for what happened the previous night? Was he angry at something else and he was simply taking it out on her? Each reason seemed to make less sense to her. But in the end, she decided she just didn't care enough to figure it out. Right now the only thing she wanted to focus on was her dinner plans with Elijah. Maybe after the two talked, she could finally figure out when to leave this wretched place. Because one thing was certain. There was no chance in hell she was staying after that.


	8. Holding On or Letting Go?

After the sun began to go down, Katherine thought it was a good idea to start taking a shower. She wasn't sure when Elijah planned on going to dinner, but if he said tonight then she figured she might as well be showered before tonight actually arrived. 

As she wrapped a soft towel around her body she walked over to the bathroom mirror and frowned. Even with her newly cleaned face and body she still didn't look the best she could be. And she could've sworn she saw a wrinkle. She almost shuddered at the thought and soon decided that obsessively looking at her face wasn't a good idea at the moment. Not if she wanted to be around Elijah without feeling extremely self conscious. 

But her eyes did still easily spot the red marks that still remained on her neck. With her hair tied up into a loose bun, the long red lines where Klaus' fingers had been were clearly noticeable. They weren't as painful as they had been the previous night, when even long after he let her go she still felt as though she couldn't breathe. But they were visible, and that angered her beyond belief. 

The only thing that brought her comfort was that she could at least hide them if she wore her hair down. It would be more effective if she had some concealer, but after this morning there was no chance she was asking anything of either original brother. Especially not something as unimportant to them as makeup. 

It was only once she reached for the doorknob of the bathroom door that she realized something very important. She had no clothes to change into. At least not for a fancy dinner out with Elijah. All she had was what she came here with which consisted of a black tank top that already had several small holes in it, black skinny jeans and a leather jacket that had definitely seen better days. She sighed heavily, hoping Elijah at least had the decency to not take her anywhere too fancy. 

As she entered her bedroom however she instantly noticed a large white box on the bed. She tilted her head to the side skeptically and slowly walked over to it. 

Upon opening it, her lips shaped into a warm smile when she caught sight of the dark purple dress inside along with a pair of white pearl earrings and even a casing of red lipstick. She almost giggled as she picked up the letter and began to read it. 

My dearest Katerina,

I figured you would need something to wear tonight, therefore I took it upon myself to gift you this. Do forgive me if it isn't perfect, as shopping for women's clothing or other accessories isn't something I am accustomed to doing. I did ask for Rebekah's help and...well she all but slammed the door in my face.

I do hope you enjoy it regardless, and I am looking forward to dinner. I will stop by your bedroom in an hour.

Elijah

By the time Katherine finished reading, her lips seemed to be shaped into a permanent smile that she was sure wouldn't easily fade. Without wasting another second, she quickly began to get ready.

The dress was a beautiful off shoulder, short sleeved dress. It was form fitting at the top, then loose after her waistline and it was a high low style, which meant the back of it was definitely longer than the front. Finally, it was also completely patterned with lace, which if she was honest was what she loved the most about it. The style of it along with the color wasn't something she would typically wear. It seemed far too delicate for her tastes. But she appreciated the fact that Elijah bought it for her, and she had to admit it did look beautiful on her. 

She smiled at her reflection for what was probably the first time in months. The dress adorned her body perfectly, and while the singular pearl earrings were mainly hidden beneath her curls, she still knew they were there. 

She had just finished applying her final coat of the red lipstick when she heard a soft knock at the door. She checked her appearance one last time and closed her lipstick casing. "Come in." 

Elijah entered the bedroom only after he heard Katherine confirm he could, and as his gaze landed on her, he drew in a breath. To say she looked gorgeous was possibly the biggest understatement in the world. It even took him a moment before he could actually speak. "Good evening. You look...well, simply beautiful. I am glad the dress fits you. I was a bit worried about the size." 

Katherine could feel her cheeks becoming a little warm to the touch at the compliment, which almost made her scoff and roll her eyes. Since when did the great Katherine Pierce blush? "Oh. Well you did a fantastic job. It fits perfectly. And it's beautiful. Thank you." She said honestly as a smile formed on her lips. 

Elijah easily returned her smile with one of his own. He was glad he had been able to please her. It seemed she hadn't had much luck since she became human again. But he was willing to change that. "You're welcome." He said and then held out his hand to her. "Come. Before my brother decides to return this evening." 

Katherine instantly placed her hand in his, automatically loving the warmth his touch always provided. She felt eternally grateful to hear Klaus wasn't home, but at the same time the mention of him easily brought back their argument from this morning. "Don't remind me." She grumbled walking out of the room with him and down the staircase. "I swear I wanted to kill him this morning." 

Elijah tensed at her words. "Did something occur between you two? I told you to ignore him Katerina." He sighed softly and held the front door opened for her like the gentleman he was.

"You didn't hear what he said to me." Katherine exclaimed, stepping outside the house and turning to look at him with her arms firmly crossed over her chest. She knew Elijah only wanted to keep her safe. But as much as she appreciated him worrying about her, staying quiet whenever Klaus pissed her off didn't seem like much of an option. Maybe before, when she was deadly afraid of him. But definitely not now when she was already dying and no longer had anything to lose.

"I am not saying you did not have a valid reason for reacting the way you did. Believe me, I know what it is like to live with Niklaus. I am simply saying that I would prefer it if you didn't indulge him." 

Katherine scoffed and shook her head, silently following him to the car. When he opened the door for her, she paused in her steps and instead looked at him again. "In case you were wondering, the bastard said that I had to stay away from you if I was going to continue living here. So maybe you should be having this conversation with him." She muttered and stepped into the car. 

Elijah's eyes widened slightly, surprise clouding his features for a moment. Though after a few seconds, he couldn't say he was truly surprised anymore. His brother never did like the fact that he had a soft spot for Katerina. Even in 1492 Niklaus always made sure to remind him of Katerina's fate in an effort to get Elijah to rid himself of the feelings he was starting to have for the doppelgänger. But it never worked. Just as he knew this act of possessiveness wouldn't work either. He wouldn't stay away from her now. He had sacrificed too much for his brother. It was time to be a little selfish. 

Silently, Elijah shut her door and then went over to his own side. "I will." He said looking over at her. "Have a conversation with him I mean." He started the car and didn't speak again until they were on the road. "I hope you know I am not listening to him this time. I already left you once for him. I am not doing it again. Regardless of whether or not we decide to rekindle our romance, I will stand by your side Katerina. As a friend, a lover, or anything else you may want or need." He wouldn't be foolish enough to waste the second chance the universe was giving him. Katerina had always been the one woman he never truly got over. And he knew now that no matter what happened in their future, he would always care for her. 

Katherine could almost feel her heart skip a beat as she listened to him speak. In her five hundred years on this earth, she never once heard someone say something like that. Not when they knew all of her and the complications that came with being involved in her life. It was always easier to just run away. Hell. She would run from herself if she could. But here Elijah was, choosing her. Over Klaus. It was all she ever wanted and she couldn't even enjoy it. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She was dying. She couldn't be saved. And Elijah finally chose her. Only it was too late. 

Katherine looked away from him, her gaze falling on the window while tears welled in her eyes. She was trying desperately not to let them fall, but it was nearly impossible now. Yet another thing she missed about vampirism. Back then she could easily push all her emotions away. Now she was vulnerable to everything that wounded her. 

Elijah grew concerned when he clearly spotted the tears rolling down her cheeks. She never cried. In fact he was pretty sure the last time he saw her crying, besides last night, was in 1492. "What is it? Did I say something I shouldn't have?" He asked, briefly glancing over at her before turning his gaze back to the road ahead. 

Katherine didn't speak for a moment. She didn't trust herself to. Instead she sniffled quietly and dried her eyes as best she could. "It's not you. What you said was perfect. I've always wanted to hear you say that." 

"Then why are you upset?" He asked softly as he parked the car in front of the restaurant he had been planning on taking her to. It was Italian and he knew her preference for Italian food. But right now all of that seemed unimportant as he turned in his seat to face the girl he loved with nothing but concern in his eyes. 

"Because it's too late." Katherine finally whispered, still refusing to look at him. She couldn't bear to see the look in his eyes when she finally told him. 

Elijah felt as though his heart broke at her words. He instantly began to wonder if she no longer loved him. It hadn't been that long since their breakup, but he supposed after he left perhaps she did her best to get over him. However, just as he began to feel disappointed, she spoke again. Only these words hurt far more than her being over him. And this time, he could've sworn his heart truly did shatter completely.


	9. Pity or Guilt?

"You're dying." Elijah repeated, the words sounding foreign even to him. He could barely focus his thoughts let alone process his emotions. 

Glancing over at her, Elijah almost expected she would take back the words she just said. Life would be so much easier if she did. But she didn't. She simply sat there looking out the window without speaking another word, other than the sentence she spoke a few minutes ago. She was dying. His beloved Katerina was dying. 

"How?" Elijah finally asked trying his best to keep his emotions in check though it was quite difficult to. The woman he still loved was dying. It felt like a giant slap from the universe. 

Katherine exhaled slowly. The last thing she wanted was to talk about this. She only told him because she didn't have the heart to go to this dinner, talk to him and give him false hope only to drop the bomb on him later. "Well. Let's see. After Elena shoved the cure down my throat I went into hiding. When I came back I stayed with the Salvatores for protection. But eventually, Damon sold me out to Silas. The bastard sucked the cure out of me and killed me. Or so he thought anyway. But I survived. Sort of. Without the cure in my system, my body is aging to the age I was as a vampire. Five hundred." 

Elijah stilled at her words as guilt like no other came crashing down on him. It was his fault. He gave up the cure when she gave it to him. If he hadn't, Elena Gilbert would've never had the opportunity to turn her human in the first place. "I'm sorry." He whispered turning his eyes away from her, mainly out of shame. 

"Don't. Don't do that. I hate those pitiful I'm sorry's. It's fine. There's nothing you can do." Katherine muttered and crossed her arms, trying to appear stronger than she felt at the moment. 

"I was not apologizing because I pity you. I was apologizing because it is my fault. You gave me the cure as a show of your feelings for me. And not only did I not believe you, but I also gave it to the Salvatores. It is my fault you are dying." 

Katherine remained silent when he spoke. She knew he was right. After all, she too had blamed him before last night. Even now she guessed she still did a little, deep down. But she was willing to put it aside. Maybe because she still cared about him, or maybe because she was just desperate to be loved and cared for by someone. Anyone. Maybe it was just a combination of both. "It isn't. I mean, it is in a way but, it isn't just your fault. I could've chosen to not go after Elena. I didn't have to come back to the Salvatores and ask for their protection." She sighed softly and ran her fingers through her curls. "What I'm saying is, I also made choices that got me into this mess. Perhaps those choices wouldn't have led to this situation if you hadn't made your own choices but...who's to say really?" It wasn't exactly an 'I forgive you' but it was honestly the best she could do. And they both knew it. 

Elijah nodded, processing her words. Eventually he knew he wouldn't get anything better. Not that he deserved it. "Very well. In that case, do you still wish to go to dinner?" 

It took Katherine a few seconds to actually answer. She definitely didn't feel like sitting through a meal with Elijah after confessing to him that she was dying. It was strange. Considering she went for a drink with Klaus when she told him. But Elijah was different. Because he actually cared about her, and she hated the fact that her fate was causing him pain. Not so much because he didn't deserve it, but more because seeing him like that happened to hurt her as well. And she went through enough these past two days without having to endure Elijah's pitying stares and forced smiles on top of it all. However she ended up slowly nodding at the question. Mostly because she was hungry and the last thing she wanted was to eat back at the house near Klaus. "One rule though. No talking about this. I, I just want to forget about my fate for tonight and enjoy a nice meal with you." 

Elijah looked ready to protest, but when he saw the defeated look in her eyes he simply nodded. "As you wish." Once out of the car, he opened the door for her and began to lead her into the restaurant. 

When Katherine reluctantly agreed to still have dinner with Elijah, she didn't think she would actually have a good time. She thought they would eat their meal in awkward silence and then drive back in even more silence. But so far Elijah made her laugh twice and made her smile about a million. She had forgotten just how much she enjoyed spending time with him. "By the way, I don't think I ever thanked you for last night." She said softly and took a sip of her drink. The words 'thank you' weren't something she said often. So whenever she did say them, it was certain she meant them. "For staying with me." She continued as her lips shaped into a warm smile. "I believe that was the second time you've carried me to my bed since I've been here. Keep that up and I'll start to think you're some kind of prince." She teased playfully, genuinely just having the best of time with him. Until he spoke of course.

"What are you talking about?" Elijah asked raising an eyebrow, clearly confused. 

"You know. The first night I-" Katherine stopped in her words when she suddenly realized it must've been Klaus who carried her that night. The thought both made her sick to her stomach and extremely confused. And if the two hadn't gotten into an argument this morning, she was sure she would've interrogated him about it. "Never mind. I was pretty out of it that night." 

Elijah's small frown remained but he accepted her answer nonetheless since it was obvious whatever it was, she had no intention of further discussing it. "Alright. Well, would you like to order dessert? This place serves a fantastic chocolate cake." He offered as a smile made its way back to his face.

"No, that's okay. I think if I eat another bite of anything I'll explode." Katherine said with a chuckle and pushed aside her plate a little. "I'm glad you suggested this. I didn't know how much I needed a night out until now." 

"Yes, I figured. Living with my brother is not an easy task." Elijah laughed softly and waved the waiter over so he could pay for their meal. "I would also like to thank you, for trusting me with your...condition. I promise it won't leave my lips." He assured her. The last thing he needed was his brother snapping and finally killing her simply because she didn't have much time to live. 

Katherine stilled when Elijah spoke, and not just because she really didn't want to talk about it. She suddenly felt a string of emotions surround her and she wasn't quite sure which one to focus on. She felt a little guilty because even now he wanted to protect her when the truth was she already told Klaus about the fact that she was dying. Before him even. But overall she felt strange. The way Elijah said it, made it seem like revealing the horrible truth about her was a show of trust. Yet she told Klaus almost as soon as he dared to question her hatred for humanity after she practically asked him to kill her. There had been no hesitation. She didn't even think about it when she blurted out the fact that she was dying to her greatest and oldest enemy. It had been easy. 

Not only that, but now her brain seemed to instantly flashback to what happened after. In her mind, what happened that night had been merely one last act of insanity before he decided to kill her or before she inevitably died of old age. Whatever happened first. Except neither of those things happened. Instead, Klaus quite literally demanded she stay with him, and she still wasn't exhibiting any real signs that her death would come soon. The realization suddenly made her feel completely disgusted with herself. 

"Are you alright?" 

Elijah's question seemed to snap her out of her thoughts. "Yeah. I was just thinking." She said quietly and gently took his hand when she saw that he was already standing up beside her. 

Elijah only nodded and led her back towards the car. Once the two were inside, he turned to look at her. "Are you certain there is nothing to be done?"

Katherine knew what he was talking about. The very thing she asked him not to discuss. But it seemed Elijah happened to be more stubborn than her sometimes. "I'm sure. Trust me. Let's just go okay?" She said quietly and shifted her gaze towards the window. 

Elijah kept his eyes on her for just a few more seconds before eventually looking away. It didn't matter what she said. He would try to find a way to save her. Whenever he wasn't constantly being observed by his brother, he would do his best to research everything in relation to the cure. It was simply in his nature. How could he just stand by and let her die when he could be doing something to help her? Especially when deep down, he knew it had been his fault no matter what she insisted on telling him. They both knew it. He could see it in her eyes despite the words that left her lips. She had only been trying to make him feel better. A thought that happened to bring a small smile to his face as he drove down the familiar streets of New Orleans.


	10. Delusion or Insanity?

"Well, well. And here I thought you would've left by now." Klaus' smug tone of voice was the first thing Katherine heard when she walked inside the house followed by Elijah. "What was it you said? You did not need me?" 

Katherine merely rolled her eyes, trying her best to just ignore him and not snap at him. She was leaving tonight anyway. The last thing she needed was for him to finally kill her before she did. "Goodnight Elijah. Thanks for taking me out tonight." She said simply, looking at the original brother she actually liked before heading up the stairs. She so needed to get out of this place. Thankfully it wouldn't be difficult to pack everything up considering all she had was three changes of clothes, including the dress and the lipstick Elijah bought for her. 

"Alright. Time for a little chat. If you think you can simply start something with..." Klaus paused in his words when he noticed the distraught look in Elijah's face. Which only appeared once Katerina was out of sight. "What is it? Did she honestly make you that miserable? I did try to warn you." He chuckled and stood up from the couch, going over to the liquor cabinet to get a much needed drink.

Elijah didn't respond to his brother's annoying words and instead he, quite defeatedly, took a seat on the couch. 

Klaus raised an eyebrow and slowly brought over the bottle of whiskey along with two glasses. He poured one and handed it to Elijah. "You seem like you need this more than I do, though I cannot for the life of me imagine why, considering you've been off playing Prince Charming all day rather than helping me." 

Elijah sighed heavily and took the glass without protest. He downed it quickly and then set it on the table. "Katerina...told me something today, and it was not an easy thing to hear." Was all he said as he leaned back on the couch.

Klaus stilled in his movement of getting a drink for himself when he heard Elijah but eventually finished pouring his glass and sat back comfortably. "Yes I see that." He said noticing his empty glass. Based on the way he looked he knew this had to be related to her dying state. But he didn't want to say it in case it didn't. "What did she say? Is she not interested in being your damsel in distress?" He snorted and took a small sip of his drink. 

Elijah rolled his eyes but other than that, didn't acknowledge his brother's inability to take anything seriously. "I gave my word I wouldn't say. Though the only thing I will say, is that if you try to hurt her again-"

"What? You'll what, Elijah?" Klaus asked almost threateningly as he stared at him expectantly. 

Elijah shook his head and stood up. "Believe me. You do not want to find out. Therefore I suggest you keep out of her way for the remaining time she stays here." 

Klaus scoffed and set his glass down before raising from the couch. "Do not threaten me. Especially not for Katerina Petrova. You want her safe? Free from any harm? Then tell her to stop defying me any chance she gets." He snapped. 

"You do not own the girl Niklaus!" Elijah exclaimed, truly exhausted at this point, and close to being pushed to his breaking point. "She owes you nothing."

"She owes me everything!" Klaus yelled as his anger increased and the veins under his eyes became more prominent. "Are you forgetting that because of her, I was not able to break my curse for another five centuries?" He questioned bitterly. 

Elijah scoffed and shook his head, clearly unaffected by his outburst. He was used to them by now. "Is that really what this is about? The famous curse you won't shut your mouth about? You already broke your curse and you've had more than one opportunity to get your revenge on her." He paused and reached for the bottle of whiskey on the table, getting himself another drink. "Right now she is staying in your home. Human and completely vulnerable. Yet instead of ripping her heart out or finally torturing her in the name of your so called revenge, you are simply provoking her. Demanding she follow ridiculous orders and starting fights over the pettiest things. Why is that?" He quickly finished his second drink and didn't wait for Klaus to answer before continuing. "You want to know what I think? I think this has nothing to do with your curse or your nonsensical desire to torture a girl all because she had the common sense to get away from you." 

Klaus' breathing grew heavier the more he listened to Elijah speak. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides and it was taking all of him not to physically react to his inner rage. "Then pray tell, dear brother, what exactly is this about then?" He muttered hearing the strain in his own voice. 

"You." Elijah answered simply as if that explained everything, though he soon finished speaking. "And your incessant need to have everything your way. Your obsessive and possessive nature over your siblings and over the people you once believed you owned. Why else would you care if I shared a romance with Katerina? If it isn't because of your never ending desire to make everyone as miserable and alone as you are?" 

The words Elijah spoke only served as daggers, piercing through Klaus' heart over and over again. But he refused to let this show. He would not be weakened by a few choice words and a foolish doppelgänger. With an almost maniac smirk on his lips, he sped upstairs. 

"Niklaus! Don't you dare!" Elijah called out speeding after him, already sensing his brother's intentions. He only hoped he wasn't too late. 

Though when they reached their destination, they were only greeted with an empty bedroom. "Katerina?" Elijah spoke up, looking around. 

Klaus frowned and tried to listen around the house. He could faintly hear Hayley complaining to Rebekah about 'his ways', but other than that there wasn't much else he could hear, apart from the lively music of The French Quarter of course.

"She's gone." Klaus spoke, though the gravity of the situation didn't really affect him until a few seconds in, which was when he roughly pushed Elijah against the wall. "This was your plan wasn't it?!" He snapped tightening his grip on him. "Distracting me with an argument so your precious Katerina could escape."

Elijah's eyes widened for a second when he suddenly found himself being pressed against the wall. Not because he was scared his brother could actually hurt him. But rather because of the reaction he seemed to be having. "She said nothing of leaving. This is as new to me as it is to you." 

"Do not lie to me Elijah!" Klaus yelled shoving him harder against the wall. 

Elijah stared at Klaus with disbelief written all over his face. The reaction he was having to Katerina leaving all too easily reminded him of a similar reaction he had five hundred years ago, when he discovered she left him. Back then, his brother had blamed him too. But back then, Elijah understood his paranoid and delusional behavior because he knew that beneath the show of force, he must have been terrified of not being able to break his curse. Now however, he was beyond confused as to what the problem was. "I am not lying to you." He said firmly before forcefully pushing him off him. "She said nothing to me about this. If you want to blame someone blame yourself. You are the one who told her to leave this morning." He all but snapped at him, remembering what he and Katerina talked about at dinner. "What I do not understand, is why you care."

"I don't." Klaus responded almost instantly, and the fierce fiery look he had in his eyes just a few seconds ago was replaced by an indifferent one. 

"Now who is lying?" Elijah scoffed, shaking his head slightly. He long ago gave up on trying to understand his brother. But that didn't make it any less of a tiring task to deal with him. "You wanted to rip my heart out just now all because you believed I was a part of this plan she had." 

"Because I do not like people getting in my business." Klaus snapped harshly. "Katerina was staying here under my orders. And the only one who can free her from them is me. Not you." 

Elijah couldn't help the soft laughter that left his lips just then. "Is this how far your delusions go? Did you honestly manage to convince yourself she was your prisoner or something of the sort?" He questioned, clearly amused at this point. "You asked her to stay. Twice. You did not even take her blood like you told me you would. I didn't really understand why at the time, but I supposed as long as you were not hurting her I did not truly care. And now here you are, acting as insane as you did when she first left you five hundred years ago, only this time you do not have a genuine reason for it. Unless of course..." He paused and for a second, his lips curled upwards into a small smirk. "It isn't a crime to admit you care for her you know." 

Klaus looked as undignified as he felt the second he heard Elijah's final sentence. It instantly filled him with rage once more just at the thought of caring for one of the people who caused him the most harm. "And then you dare call me delusional." He scoffed and didn't hesitate before grabbing Elijah by the neck, shoving him against the wall once more. "Let's get one thing very clear. I do not, and could never, care for Katerina Petrova. I have spent centuries fantasizing about my revenge toward her. About seeing her heart ripped from her chest and her head cut clean off from her body." He wasn't yelling much like Elijah expected him to. Instead his voice was calm. But the intense hatred and darkness in it could be detected by anyone who dared to listen to him in this moment. 

"Then why-" Elijah was cut off instantly in his question, as a furious Rebekah soon entered the room.

"Do you two mind fighting somewhere else?!" Rebekah's loud voice echoed into the room. "In case you seem to have forgotten, I live here too. And I would like to have a decent conversation without hearing you two shouting nonsense every ten seconds." She then paused and looked directly at Klaus. "Not to mention, I am certain it cannot be pleasant for Hayley or the child growing inside her to listen to you two fighting. Therefore I suggest you either knock it off and stop behaving like children, or you take your problems elsewhere." 

Klaus slowly let go of Elijah as he listened to Rebekah's rant, but the scowl remained on his face. "You can stop it with the temper tantrum. I've said all I need to say." He muttered and pushed past her, going directly to his art room. He definitely needed the relaxation now.


	11. Determination or Hesitation?

Rebekah frowned and glanced at Klaus, watching him walk away for a moment before shifting her gaze to Elijah, silently asking for an explanation.

Elijah sighed softly and ran his hand through his neatly styled hair. "Katerina is gone. There was a certain...misunderstanding as to why that was."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow, now wondering why on earth that would cause a problem between her two brothers. "Well I unfortunately know of your interest in her." She grumbled wrinkling her nose slightly at the memory of her discovering the relationship that existed between the two back in Mystic Falls. "But I cannot understand why in the world Nik is upset she is gone. I say good riddance." She snorted leaning against the wall. 

Elijah narrowed his eyes a little but didn't say much in response to her obvious dislike for Katerina. He knew it wouldn't end well even if he did. Instead he decided to focus on what she said of their brother, as he too would love to know why he was acting the way he was. "Frankly I have no idea. He all but ripped my heart out when he discovered she left. He thought I had helped her somehow." 

"Did you?" Rebekah questioned crossing her arms causally. 

"No." Elijah said firmly. "I did not even know she was planning on leaving. She mentioned nothing of it when I took her to dinner." He sighed softly. She didn't even say goodbye. Not that he was too worried she would stay gone for long. He was planning on finding her as soon as Rebekah was out of his sight. 

Rebekah nodded thoughtfully, noticing he was in fact telling the truth. "So our dear brother has gone mental then?" 

Elijah chuckled a little. "Perhaps it is the dread of impending fatherhood." He joked along with her, needing the relaxation after the stressful evening he had with his brother. 

"Only Niklaus could possibly see this as a bad thing." Rebekah mumbled, her tone growing serious as she lowered her gaze. "Some of us would give anything to have a family of our own." 

Elijah's own playful expression faded when he heard his sister. It was no secret that ever since Rebekah was a child, all she wanted was to find love and have a family. Back then it wasn't that surprising, considering it was most of what was common for women to do. But when they turned and times began changing, Rebekah's desires never changed. She simply wanted to experience the mundane life everyone else seemed to. Personally he thought it was beautiful. However he also knew it was a lost cause. There were many reasons why the two of them could never truly be happy. "I am certain Niklaus will appreciate and care for this child once the time comes. I've read that women become mothers when they first discover they are expecting. Men become fathers when they see their child for the first time." He at least hoped that's what would happen to his brother. If this didn't manage to change his ways, he wasn't sure what would. 

"Well let's simply hope you're right then." Rebekah said leaning off the wall, getting ready to go back to Hayley's room. "Oh and try not to get into any more fights tonight. If you're going to search for Katherine like I know you are, keep it to yourself." 

Elijah chuckled, slightly surprised Rebekah could know him so well. Then again, his feelings for Katerina had never been a secret. "Not to worry. I am not planning on speaking to him for the rest of the night and possibly the morning. Not until he calms down and learns to listen to others. Which we both know will never happen, therefore I shall settle with calming down."

Rebekah snorted and nodded in agreement. "Ah yes. The imaginary day when our brother finally decides to listen to others instead of himself." She sighed dramatically and gently patted Elijah's shoulder before heading out of the room and towards Hayley's, wanting to finish their conversation. 

Elijah looked around the empty bedroom and sighed softly, soon making his way down the staircase. He was determined to find her and bring her back. 

"Don't bother searching for her. I already looked all over The French Quarter. She's gone." Klaus spoke up from the living room couch and then took a sip of the whiskey glass he was holding. "I'm not exactly sure how she managed to get out of the city so quickly but after spending centuries looking for her, I cannot say I'm surprised." Human or vampire, dying or not, he knew if Katerina wanted something done she would find a way to do it. 

Elijah blinked, hearing Klaus. He had barely even noticed he was there. Though upon listening to him, he was now even more worried for the woman he loved, and more confused with his brother's actions. "Why were you searching for her?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"For the same reason I offered her shelter." Klaus answered simply and finished his drink. "Because it is the middle of the night and if Marcel's vampires get a hold of her, she'll be torn to pieces, and I personally do not feel like dealing with more bodies. However there is nothing for you to worry about. She isn't in the city." 

Elijah listened to him speak, but it was obvious that anything coming out of his mouth at this point was a lie. Still he didn't call him out on it. Mainly because his priority right now was to find his Katerina and bring her back safely. "How do you know she isn't in the city? She didn't just run from you Niklaus. She was quite good at hiding too." 

"Believe me, if she was here I would know. I searched the entirety of The French Quarter, using this." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a simple black hair tie. 

Elijah frowned when he caught sight of the object. "You were tracking her." He stated. 

"Yes well, what is the point of being a hybrid if I don't put it to good use?" Klaus replied casually and then proceeded to pour himself another drink.

"So finding Katerina is a good use of your abilities then?" 

Klaus narrowed his eyes at him, already not liking where this conversation was headed. "Are you attempting to repeat that ridiculous accusation you tried to imply earlier? Because if so, let me stop you right there. Yes I was tracking her. Because as I mentioned to you, I do not want to deal with her body later. And as I told her the first night I offered to let her stay, if anyone is going to give her a bloody death it will be me. Not Marcel's obnoxious vampires who barely understand compulsion let alone how to properly torture and kill someone." 

"I'm not accusing you of anything." Elijah said simply. He knew it was the path of least resistance for him to take. Especially if their argument a few minutes ago was anything to go by. "However if you are done searching for her then I will take my shot at it." 

"I told you she isn't here." Klaus said firmly and downed his drink before setting the empty glass down on the table. 

"Well forgive me if I don't exactly take your word for it." Elijah muttered, still choosing to walk toward the front door. 

Klaus rolled his eyes and casually leaned back on the couch. "If you want to waste your time go ahead. You won't find her." He called picking up his glass once more and getting himself another drink. 

Elijah successfully ignored his brother and instead exited the house, determined to not return until he found the woman he loved. They didn't discuss the nature of their relationship just yet. But he was confident that they were headed in the right direction. Just as he was confident he would find a way to prevent her from dying. What kind of a man would he be if he simply gave up now?

Once Klaus was sure Elijah was far enough from the house, he set his untouched glass of whiskey back on the table and stood up, instantly heading for the door. A double check never hurt anyone after all. Maybe there was something he missed. And even if she truly had left the city, she couldn't have gotten far. He'd just have to look for the nearest motel and he'd find her. The only thing that troubled him at the moment, was not knowing what he would do when he did find her. Or, perhaps he did know. And perhaps what truly troubled him, was not knowing why he wanted to bring her back to his home. 

He knew Elijah couldn't have been more wrong when he accused him of caring for her. But in a way he did care. Not for her in general, rather for their relationship. She has always been one of his oldest enemies. And now she was going to die. Not by his own hand like he always imagined it. He supposed he felt conflicted. However he was still able to explain to himself why he wanted her back. If he wasn't going to kill her, then he could at least watch her die. That couldn't happen if she suddenly disappeared from his life again. Which was why he was determined to spend as long as it took until he found her.


	12. Tyrant or Savior?

Katherine let out a heavy sigh as she finally rested her body down on the cheap motel bed. She didn't even care if she could feel some of the springs digging into her back, or if the blanket was nothing more than a thin sheet. It was better than spending the night outside. She needed to make the best use of money she managed to get from pawning the pearl earrings Elijah gave her. It pained her a little to part with them but she knew it had been necessary. 

Closing her eyes slowly, she began to form a plan in her head. Tomorrow she would try to get a lift to the next town, and there she would find a job for a few weeks at least. Enough to get a paycheck. Then she would be moving on to the next town and repeating the same process until she had enough to rent out a place. 

It wouldn't be a pleasant situation at all. But neither was staying with Klaus Mikaelson. In fact, she was certain that was worse. She'd rather live on the streets than spend another second near him. She just couldn't believe she stayed for more than one day. Thinking about it now, she couldn't understand why she did. She guessed it was because she had nowhere else to go and she was far too weak to refuse a warm bed and food. 

Yawning softly, she pushed away all thoughts of Klaus and instead pulled the thin blanket over her in an attempt to get some sleep. She knew she would have to be out of here as soon as the sun rose and that wouldn't happen if she didn't get a good night's sleep. It wasn't like she was a vampire and she could easily go weeks without proper sleep. 

The universe however, didn't seem to be on Katherine's side. Not that she could say this surprised her. But as soon as her eyes closed, she heard a noise that sounded a lot like glass breaking.

Instantly, she stood up from the bed, already on high alert. Looking around the small motel room she actively tried to look for something to defend herself with and finally took the lamp that rested on one of the nightstands.

Keeping her footsteps as light and silent as possible she slowly made her way towards the bathroom and mentally counting to three, she swung the door open and threw the lamp in the direction of the figure she could faintly see in the dark room. 

Apparently it was a bad idea because the figure turned out to be a vampire who soon sped her up to the nearest wall, holding her by the neck. "Katherine Pierce." 

Katherine only felt afraid very rarely in her life. And they were all mainly related to Klaus in some way. But when she heard the venomous hatred in this man's voice when he spoke her name, she suddenly felt absolutely terrified. "Do I know you?" She whispered struggling to breathe despite the man's grip not being so tight.

The man scoffed. "You should. But then again. I'm not surprised you don't. It doesn't matter anyway. I just want to see the look on your face when you finally die." He grinned. 

As the moonlight outside illuminated the dark room, Katherine found that he did look familiar. She just couldn't quite place him. Though after five hundred years that was to be expected, especially when she was as scared as she was just then. 

"Imagine the joy I felt when I found out the great Katherine Pierce was finally human. Weak. Vulnerable." He paused and smirked. "Killable." He finished before roughly throwing her across the room. 

Her head roughly collided with the nightstand causing her to feel quite dizzy, though ever the survivor, she still stood back up even if she was struggling to. "Look whatever I did I'm sorry, okay?" It was a desperate act. Anyone could see it. But she had nothing else to bargain with. There was nothing she had that she could use against him. She didn't even have vervain. Which she now realized just how stupid it was to be a human in a place full of vampires and not carry vervain. 

"You don't even remember what it was?" The man asked, the anger in his voice only increasing.

Clearly the apology only made things worse. 

"You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm still going to kill you and you're still going to suffer before I do. Just trust me on that." He muttered and before she could blink, he was holding her by the neck once more, this time much tighter than before. 

"Please-" Was the last word Katherine was able to whisper before the struggle simply became too great. She knew now she was going to die. She found the situation so ironic. When she first ran into Klaus she all but asked him to kill her. And now that someone was actually granting her wish, she didn't want to die. Maybe she just didn't want to be tortured. Though that didn't explain why she asked Klaus to kill her considering that if he agreed, he probably would've done much worse than whoever this man was. However as the man squeezed her neck tighter, she found she didn't care why anymore. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut and she began to prepare herself for whatever would happen when she died. Would she end up somewhere as a human? She knew supernaturals had the other side to look forward to when they died. But what about humans? Where would she go? Or would she simply disappear forever?

Before she could find out, the man suddenly let her go. 

Katherine instantly fell to the floor, heavily coughing as she struggled to take back the air that was missing in her lungs. She didn't even realize why the man who was set on revenge finally changed his mind, until she saw his lifeless body on the ground, and a very familiar hybrid standing over it. 

Klaus didn't say anything and instead carelessly tossed the man's heart to the floor before carefully kneeling down beside her. "Are you-"

Katherine didn't know what came over her in this moment. She honestly didn't. And if asked about it later, she would most likely blame it on the lack of oxygen. But when Klaus kneeled down beside her, she didn't hesitate and quickly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. 

"-Alright?" Klaus slowly finished his question though his body was completely still and tense when he felt Katherine's arms around him. He couldn't really remember the last time someone hugged him let alone the last time she hugged him. After a few seconds however, he slowly placed one arm around her and very gently began to trace small circles on her back in an effort to calm her down. 

"I thought I was going to die." Katherine whispered, tightening her arms around Klaus. For some reason that she couldn't be bothered with at the moment, his embrace brought her such comfort. She didn't ever want to leave the safety of his arms. 

Klaus cleared his throat, trying to pull away from the tight hug but she clearly wasn't having it. Which was why he simply let it happen. She would come back to her senses eventually, once the initial fear and shock passed. "Yes well, I was not going to let some nameless bastard be the one to kill you. That is far too anticlimactic for your death. When you leave this world, it has to be something only worthy of the great Katerina Petrova. Not death by strangulation in the world's most run down motel room." He chuckled softly. 

Katherine managed a tiny smile at his words, despite how morbid they were. She actually understood the amusement in them. Though just as she was about to relax her hold on him and simply rest her head on his chest, reality finally set in and she quickly pulled away. "Um." Clearing her throat, she slid a little further from him just to put some much needed distance between the two. She did not just hug Klaus Mikaelson. "T-Thank you. For saving my life." 

Klaus felt relieved when she finally pulled away from him, though a tiny part of him that he refused to acknowledge did miss the way she felt in his arms. "You're welcome." He said softly. "Are you alright?" 

Katherine was about to say yes, when she felt a sharp pang in her head. She visibly winced. "My head hurts a little." She mumbled, though 'a little' was a major understatement. 

Klaus scooted closer to her once more. "Let me check." He delicately brushed his fingers along her soft curls when she turned her back to him, mainly looking for any bumps or bleeding. He grimaced slightly when he saw the small patch of blood.

Katherine stilled when she felt his fingers tracing along her scalp. The action was so gentle. She almost couldn't believe it was actually Klaus behind her. "What is it?" She asked noticing he stopped. 

"Nothing. You have a small wound, that's all. You'll be fine." Klaus said knowing it didn't look too serious. "Here." He bit into his wrist and reached around, offering his arm to her. 

"Klaus. I can't." Katherine said seeing his arm in front of her. "Even with the cure no longer in my system, I can't take vampire blood. My body just won't tolerate it. Why do you think I'm dying? If I could take vampire blood and turn believe me I would've found a way to get it." 

Klaus slowly pulled his arm back at her explanation though he still refused to give up. "Oh I have no doubt you would have." He said quietly and reached into his jacket, pulling out a syringe filled with vervain.

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked raising an eyebrow as she slowly turned to face him once more. 

"Finding a loophole." Klaus answered simply, emptying out the vervain on the floor before inserting the needle into his arm and slowly drawing some blood. 

"That's not going to work. You think I don't wish there was a way I could take it?" Katherine questioned, her voice slowly becoming more frustrated at his stubbornness.

"Even if your body finds a way to reject it, it will be in your system long enough for that wound to heal." Klaus insisted, despite the look of protest and disbelief she was giving him. "It's small. However from the placement of it, I do not recommend you try to stand or move. And I highly doubt you want to stay here for the next two weeks until it heals." 

Katherine sighed in defeat. "Fine." She grumbled, slowly extending her arm out to him. "But if this backfires I'm going to be very pissed off at you." 

"Yes, whatever you say Katerina." He said as he tried to look for a vein. Finally, he gently pierced her skin with the needle and pushed the blood in. Reaching around he placed a hand on the back of her head, where he remembered the wound was and smiled in satisfaction when he felt it closing. 

His satisfaction didn't last very long however because Katherine soon stood up and dashed to the bathroom. 

Klaus gave her a few minutes, hearing the spitting and gagging noises she was making, he could only imagine that whatever was happening wasn't pleasant. 

"Never, ever do that to me again." Katherine groaned, weakly leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. 

Klaus chuckled and slowly stood up from the floor. "Your wound healed didn't it? The least I could get is a thank you." 

"You want me to thank you for making me puke my guts out?" Katherine questioned shooting him a glare. Though the way the corner of her lips twitched upward slightly indicated she wasn't actually mad. In fact she was a little impressed. Not that she would say that out loud of course. But she never thought of getting the blood into her system directly. Not that it would help her turn, clearly. However it at least helped if she was seriously hurt. 

"You are still standing aren't you?" Klaus shot back with a smirk on his lips. "Now, get dressed so that I may take you back to the house." He said as he grabbed her bag and set it on the bed. "And before you protest, I suggest you take a good look at the dead man on the floor and ask yourself if you want to have this be a regular occurrence wherever you go next." 

Katherine crossed her arms, her playful expression fading at his words. "I'm not going back. And the only reason this happened is because I don't have anything to defend myself with. Maybe instead of trying to be a tyrant and controlling everyone around you, you could get me something useful. Like vervain and wooden stakes." 

Klaus rolled his eyes, already having been expecting resistance from her. "I am not here to argue. Either get dressed and come with me willingly or I will compel you to. Simple." 

Katherine scoffed. "No. I told you I'm not going anywhere with you." 

"Oh I think you are. Or are you forgetting that you owe me now?" Klaus questioned smugly, which seemed to shut her up for a moment at least. 

"I'll find a way to pay you back. I highly doubt staying in your house counts as a payment. If anything it's just something else I'll owe you for." Katherine reasoned giving him a look.

"It does count if it's what I want." Klaus snapped before he had a chance to actually think about it. Truthfully he didn't even realize his mistake until he saw the shocked expression on her face. He suddenly wished that he could take the words back but he knew it was too late now. Even if he tried to fix it, the damage had already been done.


	13. Bribes or Pride?

"Sorry, what?" Katherine asked barely believing those words actually came out of his mouth. "Why the hell do you want your greatest enemy living under your roof?" 

Klaus scoffed. "You're hardly what I consider to be my greatest enemy. One of my enemies perhaps, but certainly not my greatest one." 

"Don't do that. Don't change the subject." Katherine practically demanded, keeping her arms firmly crossed over her chest. "Why do you want me to come back so badly? And more on that, why were you looking for me just now?"

"Who says I was looking for you? I was gathering intel on Marcel, and I heard the noises coming from the room. I figured I should check it out at the very least." Klaus lied smoothly, making sure to keep his expression neutral and free of any emotions.

Katherine rolled her eyes, not believing a single word he spoke just now. But she was willing to not push on the subject, mostly because she knew it wasn't the only thing she could nail him down for. "Fine. Then why do you want me to come back to the house?" 

"Because." Klaus answered simply, refusing to show the slight nervousness he already felt at all her questions. He truthfully didn't know the answer himself. Not one she would accept anyway. Somehow saying he wanted to watch her die didn't seem like the right thing to say if he wanted her to come back. 

"Because is a word, not a reason." Katherine muttered glaring at him.

"It is also my reason." Klaus said crossing his own arms over his chest. "And furthermore. I do not need a reason to do things. Which is why I suggest you stop arguing and get dressed before I decide to make you." 

Katherine glared at him, her anger only increasing at the words he spoke. She couldn't believe that for a second she had actually been glad to see him when he saved her. Now she was slightly wishing he hadn't killed that guy. At least she couldn't listen to his obnoxious commands if she was dead. "You know what? You're right. I'm done arguing."

"Good." 

"No, not because I'm coming with you. But because I can't believe that I'm actually having this discussion with you. It's my life. And unless you're going to compel me right this second, I suggest you leave. I have a ride to get in the morning and I need to get some sleep. Oh. And get rid of him will you?" Katherine said gesturing towards the man on the floor before heading back towards the bed. She set her bag back down, sliding it under the bed and then settled back under the covers. Well the thin sheet she wished she had five of.

Klaus watched her closely for a moment, his mind reeling with possibilities on what to do. He knew he could compel her to agree. He could compel her to do anything he wanted. But for a reason he couldn't even admit to himself let alone say out loud, he didn't want to. Instead he silently walked over to the lifeless body of the vampire and effortlessly picked it up along with the heart. Once far enough from the motel room, he worked quickly on burying the body and then made his way back inside her room. He locked the door and casually took a seat by the window.

Hearing the sounds inside her room once more, Katherine opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow when she saw Klaus just sitting there. "What are you doing?" She questioned sitting up on the bed, clearly no longer being able to view sleep as a possibility.

"Sitting." Came Klaus' reply as he looked out the window. 

"I got the what, just looking for the why." Katherine shot back hating the nonchalant yet all knowing tone in his voice right now. 

"Because you are being stubborn, and after the night I've had, I prefer to continue the conversation in the morning." 

"Me?!" Katherine exclaimed completely in disbelief. "You're the one who won't take no for an answer and is now quite literally staying in my room like a stalker."

"Yes, and you are the one who refuses to see you are safest and most comfortable at my home all because of your pride." Klaus answered turning to look at her with a slight smirk on his lips, not remotely affected by the words she spoke. 

Katherine glared at him. "You're the one who told me to leave. That if I could really be on my own, to prove it. That's what I'm doing and now you're doing a complete one eighty, telling me to go back. It sounds to me like you don't even know what you want." She muttered shifting back under the covers and turning her back to him, done arguing at this point. 

Klaus simply rolled his eyes and looked back outside the window. He was on high alert, watching the fairly empty parking lot for hours just to make sure there were no more vampires coming or anyone else who might be looking to kill her. He didn't really notice how long he had been looking outside until he began to see the sun rising. 

When the sun rays began to grow brighter, he closed the curtains just so it wouldn't wake up Katerina and then stood up, stretching a little. Sitting for over eight hours in a chair definitely was not comfortable even for an immortal hybrid. 

Giving one last look to the sleeping doppelgänger he then headed into the bathroom to clean up the broken glass from the lamp she threw the previous night. Perhaps he really did need to get her some weapons against vampires. Though based on the fact that she had been alone with nothing to defend herself with, he was actually slightly impressed she was able to think so quickly. Not to mention she actually managed to sneak up on the man. 

With the tiniest of smiles on his lips, he dumped the rest of the glass in the trash bin and glanced up to the bed when he heard movement. 

Katherine yawned softly as she sat up on the bed. When she actually opened her sleepy eyes however, she almost screamed at the fact that Klaus was only three feet away from her bed. "What are you still doing in here?" She asked, demanding to know. 

"Cleaning up." Klaus answered as if it should've been obvious. "That way you can get dressed in the bathroom without cutting your now fragile human skin."

Katherine groaned softly, rubbing her tired eyes. "It is so too early in the morning to be dealing with this." She grumbled before slowly standing up from the bed. "I told you to leave. And in case your hearing is somehow damaged, I'll tell you again. Leave." She snapped and reached under the bed to pull out her bag. She pulled out the only everyday outfit she actually had and then headed into the bathroom. "If you're not gone by the time I'm done getting dressed-"

"You'll what?" Klaus questioned with a smirk on his lips as he casually leaned against the wall by the bed. "Don't insult me, Katerina. There was nothing you could ever do against me before when you were a five hundred year old vampire, there is absolutely nothing you can do now that you're human." 

Katherine glared at him, her eyes showing the pure anger in them just by the words he spoke. She hated being perceived as weak. Most of all by him. "Just get out. I still don't understand what you're even doing here. If this is some kind of attempt to get me to come with you, I already said no." 

"Attempt? Oh no, you are coming with me. I'm here because last night a vampire tried to kill you. And while none of Marcel's night walkers can be out this time of day, it never hurts to be too careful. Therefore I thought I would walk with you when you decide to make your way back to the house."

Katherine couldn't help it. She actually began to laugh when she heard his explanation. "Oh my God. You really are delusional. I always knew something wasn't right in your head but I never thought it went this far." She said nothing else and instead stepped further into the bathroom before shutting the door. 

Once she finished getting dressed, she brushed her hair as best as she could with her fingers and then headed out of the bathroom, not remotely surprised when she saw Klaus still in the room, practically in the same position she left him in. "I already told you I'm not going. You're not compelling me yet so I don't know why you're still here. It can't possibly be the company." She muttered giving him one of her famous sarcastic smiles as she made her way to the bed and put her sleeping clothes into her bag. 

Klaus didn't respond for a few minutes. He simply watched her zip up her bag, swing it over her shoulder, and then look around the room to make certain she hadn't forgotten anything. Not that she much to leave around anyway. "You need clothes." He said casually and leaned off the wall. "I can see your skin in various places with that shirt."

Katherine narrowed her eyes at him. "Is this going anywhere or are you just trying to rub it in? Because if it's the latter, I'd be happy to trade insults with you." 

"A little bit of both actually." Klaus grinned and then headed towards the door, holding it open for her. "I'd be delighted to get you anything you'd like. Clothes. Shoes. Jewelry. Makeup, that for some reason I will never understand, women enjoy. And all you would have to do, are two very simple things."

Katherine was honestly so close to walking out that door when he opened it. To just flip him off and tell him to go to hell. Or something equally insulting. But then he spoke, which made her stop in her steps. Of course what he said caught her interest. He knew how to get to her. He knew the things to say that would make her stop and think. The things that could easily make her do his will. 

He knew her.


	14. Compromising Secrets or Truthful Bargains?

"Let me guess. One of those involves going back to your house doesn't it?" Katherine questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest. He did know her. But she knew him too. Quite well in fact.

"How perceptive of you." Klaus smirked, slowly shutting the door to regain their privacy from the outside world. "The other is even more simple than that. I am going to need some quality time with one of your lovely veins."

Katherine's eyes widened at the suggestion and on instinct she took a step back from him. "You didn't ask for my blood before. Why are you asking for it now?" 

"Those reasons are my own. The only thing you need to answer is, do we have a deal?" 

"Do I have a choice?" Katherine scoffed, already knowing how he worked. Even if she said no, Klaus would always just do what he wanted. As proven by the fact that he was still in the motel room with her despite all the amount of times she told him to leave. 

"I'm not compelling you am I?" Klaus smirked. "I could easily submit you into agreement and not even give you anything in return. But I'm not. I'm offering a deal. One where you actually end up winning far more than I do. Therefore, yes. You have a choice. You can say no and I will walk out that door. Though of course, that means you will be on your own. You won't have shelter. Any means of acquiring food or other basic necessities. Nor would you have my protection from all the other enemies that I'm sure will come looking for you eventually." 

He was taunting her. Katherine could tell. It was something she did a lot in her lifetime whenever she needed someone to agree to something she was suggesting without the use of force. It was what she would do whenever she was desperate. Which meant she had the upper hand in this situation. "Okay. Let's say I'm considering your deal. I want something else." 

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. "I already made you my offer. You don't get to simply keep adding stuff."

"Alright. Well if you're not willing to negotiate then I guess I better get going." Katherine said causally and headed for the door. "Contrary to your beliefs Klaus, I can actually take care of myself. It would be easier with the protection of the big bag hybrid of course, but I don't need it. Nor do I need you. I survived for five hundred years. And that wasn't because I was a vampire. It was because I was never afraid of doing what needed to be done. I did everything for my survival, and I never looked back. And now, yes, I'm going to die. But any time in between that? I'm going to survive. With or without you." And with those words spoken, she headed out of the room slamming the door shut behind her.

It took Klaus a total of one second to be suddenly standing in front of her. His eyes bore into hers intently, almost as if the two were having a mental conversation. Which in a way, they were. It was a matter of pride. Of who would be the first to give in. That little act before she walked out that door had been just that. An act. They both knew it. It was just bait, for him to give in to her demands or at least hear her out. 

Though he also knew, she wasn't bluffing. If he didn't, he knew she would leave regardless of what happened to her without his protection. After all. It was how negotiations worked. Those who had nothing left to lose, always won. 

"What is your request?" He finally asked, keeping his eyes locked on hers. 

Katherine smirked. "I'm surprised you don't know already. No rules, Klaus. I'm willing to go back to your house. To let you take my blood. But I'm not obeying you like some lost puppy you picked up. I wouldn't ever hurt Hayley. Even if the spawn inside her is yours. But when it comes to me, and my personal life? That's mine. And you get no say in it. Those are my terms. No more threats regarding Elijah or anything that doesn't concern you." 

Klaus didn't say anything for a few minutes. But slowly his own lips curled upwards into a smirk. "Bravo. I am actually somewhat impressed. Though I can't say I'm entirely surprised. Most people would just ask for pointless things such as money or comfort. But you...you know what holds true value. It is the one thing I always liked about you actually." 

"Enough with the know it all attitude. Do we have a deal or not?" 

"Almost. When we do get back to the house, this little encounter remains between us." 

Katherine raised an eyebrow at the latest addition to the deal. She was wondering what that even meant when realization suddenly hit her. He didn't want anyone to know he asked her to come back. Nor did he want anyone to know he even made a deal for it. "Alright. I can live with keeping my mouth shut. As long as you keep your end and don't piss me off."

Klaus rolled his eyes. If anything she was the one who was constantly picking fights with him for no reason, but he didn't say that out loud. Mainly knowing that if he did, it would most likely result in another argument. "Great. Then if we're both clear, come on." He said before beginning to walk away, not bothering to wait for her in the slightest. He knew she would follow. 

Katherine resisted the urge to roll her eyes in annoyance and instead silently followed after him, though she made sure to keep a safe distance between them. "By the way, side note to our deal, I'd appreciate it if you didn't randomly carry me." 

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her words, and for a moment he wasn't even sure what she was talking about. But then he remembered her first night at the house. He really wished she hadn't figured that out. Frankly he didn't how she had. But instead of expressing those inner thoughts he simply rolled his eyes once more. "Fine by me. Next time you decide to pass out somewhere I'll gladly leave you there."

"Good." Katherine said crossing her arms over her chest as she walked with him. 

"Good." Klaus repeated, keeping his gaze on the path ahead of him. 

When the two finally reached the house, Klaus wasn't expecting anyone to be up as it was barely seven in the morning. But of course the second he stepped in, he was greeted by his brother who was sitting on the couch looking through various books worriedly. That was until he caught sight of him and Katerina of course. 

"You found her." Elijah spoke up relieved and quickly stood up from the couch, his books abandoned at this point. "Are you alright?" He asked stepping closer to the woman he loved and placing his hand on her cheek. 

Katherine's incredibly annoyed expression easily faded when she saw Elijah. He was definitely a breath of fresh air after spending the past half an hour walking with Klaus in the most terrible awkward silence ever. "I'm fine." She said softly and let herself be embraced by him. She rested her head on his shoulder, simply enjoying the comfort his arms provided. Though naturally that was when Klaus decided to speak and ruin everything just as he always did. 

"Oh yes I can assure you she is perfectly fine. Still as obnoxious and unbearable as usual." Klaus smirked stepping further into the living room to get a bottle of whiskey. 

Katherine narrowed her eyes but successfully resisted the urge to speak up. Instead she just hit the ignore button and let herself become lost in Elijah and his warm embrace. "I'm sorry. I know I should've at least told you I was leaving." She mumbled keeping her head rested on his chest. 

"Yes you should have. But. I am glad you're safe." Elijah said before slowly pulling away from her and instead looking at his brother. "Thank you brother, for finding her. I owe you." 

Klaus scoffed and poured himself a drink. "Please. It was pure coincidence. I simply happened to unfortunately run into her." He said casually and took a small sip. 

Elijah chose not to say anything else. But it was obvious to everyone in the room that he was lying. Katerina was not arguing against his story, which only meant whatever truly happened was something neither of them wanted to discuss. 

"Finally." Hayley's voice echoed in the living room as she made her way downstairs. "Both of you have been gone for hours, Rebekah is God knows where, and you have no food in this house." She snapped looking directly at Klaus. "Word of advice, if you plan on keeping a pregnant woman hostage, the least you could do is provide her with some food."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. He normally would've killed anyone who dared to speak to him like that. But as he very unfortunately remembered, she was the one person he couldn't do that to. "Elijah, you heard the girl." He muttered giving his brother a brief look before finishing his drink. 

"You know this is supposed to be your child too. As in you're supposed to provide for it." Hayley said slowly as if she was talking to a small child. 

"I am providing." Klaus responded rolling his eyes. "You have a place to live, clothes to wear, and if you let me do my job instead of pestering me with demanding I go grocery shopping, you soon won't have witches threatening you or, that thing inside you." 

"Wow." Hayley rolled her eyes. "Seriously forget I asked."

Elijah sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I will go shopping. Is there anything in particular you're craving?" He asked looking at Hayley. 

"Oh I'm coming with you." Hayley said simply, paying no mind to the look of protest that came from Klaus. "If I have to spend one more second trapped in this house I'll scream." 

"I told you. You are not to leave the-"

Hayley was about to snap at him that she wasn't just going to spend the rest of pregnancy locked up in the house, but Elijah cut in before she could. "Brother, I will take care of her." 

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Elijah but eventually nodded and waved a hand dismissively. "Fine. Fine. Go." He was far too stressed to deal with Hayley's obnoxious attitude at the moment anyway. If he could have just a few hours of peace he would be in a much better mood later. "Somewhere out of the city." He called out just as Hayley and Elijah exited the house. At least he could finally hear himself think now without his brother's constant reproaches or Hayley's demands. Though naturally, his well thought out plan of relaxation fell through significantly when Katerina chose to remind him of her presence.


	15. Genuine Displeasure or Hidden Affection?

"Great. So you managed to miraculously conceive and that's how you treat the woman who's carrying your spawn. Fascinating." 

"Katerina, I'm not in the mood. Go somewhere and do something." Klaus muttered reaching for the bottle of alcohol so he could get another drink.

"Oh no you don't. Our deal, in case you forgot, was you getting me clothes, shoes and anything else I desired. So put the bottle down and let's get to it." Katherine spoke up crossing her arms over her chest. 

Klaus sighed exasperatedly and set the whiskey bottle down for a moment so he could take his wallet out of his jacket pocket. "Here." He all but snapped as he tossed a credit card on the table and tucked his wallet back in his jacket. "Now leave." 

Katherine frowned in confusion, eyeing the card suspiciously before slowly picking it up. "You're just going to give me your card? What if I buy out the entire store? Or a jet?" 

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Why on earth would you buy a-" He sighed and shook his head slightly, realizing he was probably better off not questioning it. "Fine." He got a final drink and downed it quickly before motioning towards the door. "Let's go then."

Katherine continued to stare at him for a few more seconds before eventually heading towards the door. "Not that I care, but what's up with you anyway? You're more...irritable than usual."

"It is none of your business." 

Katherine rolled her eyes, already having been expecting that response. "Fine. Don't tell me. Like I said, I don't care."

"Then stop asking questions." He said simply and stepped inside his car.

"You know. You could at least get the door for me." She muttered as she got in the car and buckled up. 

"Why would I do that? You have hands." He answered, clearly uninterested and started up the car. 

"Because it's the gentlemanly thing to do." Katherine snapped shooting him a glare. 

Klaus snorted. "Sorry. You have me confused with Elijah. Though I cannot imagine how." 

"Oh no trust me. I could never mistake you for Elijah. See, Elijah is nice to me. He brings me presents, worries about me, and he opens car doors for me." 

"Fascinating." Klaus said pulling out of the driveway.

Katherine groaned in frustration. "Seriously? That deserved a glare. Or at least an eye roll." 

Klaus raised an eyebrow but didn't look at her as he focused on the road ahead of him. "Why are you trying to purposely make me angry? Do you want me to finally kill you? Because all you need to do is ask." This time he did glance at her with a small smirk coating his lips. 

Katherine huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm not trying to purposely make you angry. After last night, I realized I don't actually have a death wish. I'm just trying to get you to have normal reactions to things. First, you saved me last night, then you let Hayley out of the house. After that, you just blindly trusted me with your credit card, and now you're taking me shopping all while not reacting to my insults and obvious preference for Elijah. So what gives?" 

"Ah well, there lies your eternal flaw." Klaus mused as he parked alongside a clothing store. "I am not normal." He said, his voice holding a light teasing edge to it. 

Katherine snorted and undid her seatbelt. "I know that. I meant normal by your standards. You know, Klaus-like." 

"Klaus-like?" Klaus questioned curiously, though also slightly amused at the term. "Do I even want to know what that means?" He asked as he stepped out of the car. Before she had a chance to annoy him about it again, he opened the car door for her. 

Katherine frowned when he opened the door for her but slowly stepped out of the car. "Well for one, it means you don't do things like that. Especially not for me. Maybe for a certain blonde."

Klaus gave her a look, not remotely pleased she mentioned Caroline. That was the one person he didn't want to think about in this moment. He had too much to focus on as it was. "You told me to. Quite aggressively."

"No. I said you could at least do that. You were supposed to respond with some type of insult and then not get the door for me." 

"Apologies for not meeting your expectations." Klaus rolled his eyes and walked towards the clothing store, opening the door for her. 

Katherine hesitated at first but eventually stepped inside the clothing store. "Seriously what's going on? I mean I'm pretty sure that's the first time I've ever even heard you say the word apology." She mumbled as she began to look through the different clothing racks.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Just pick out what you want so that I may leave."

"Who says I'm concerned? You're just more annoying than usual, and I like to shop in peace." Katherine said casually and pulled out a red top, only to quickly put it back shuddering in distaste. "Whoever made that should burn in hell." 

Klaus snorted, finding her reaction amusing. "Surely it cannot be worse than the one you are wearing, which need I remind you is falling apart." 

"It said baby on it. In pink. One, red and pink together makes me want to throw up. Two, who says baby? I honestly hoped that term of supposed endearment would've died with the fifties." 

"It appears not." He chuckled and neared closer to her, taking the shirt she put back so he could get a better look at it. "Hm. You're right. This is awful." He said casually and put it back. 

"Told you." She replied, already having moved on to a different rack of clothing. "Does everything have some stupid saying on it?" She questioned frustrated as she put away another top. "Can we go somewhere else? Like Paris?" 

Klaus gave her a look, his annoyance easily returning. "Nice try but no. Now, I suggest you select something before I do it for you."

"You pick anything out and I'll burn it." Katherine shot back, finally picking up a pair of black jeans. "I don't trust you in the slightest when it comes to fashion. Your only point of reference is a blonde cheerleader who constantly dresses as if she was going to a summer beauty pageant."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Is there anything you do trust me with?" He questioned, forcing himself to ignore the insult aimed at Caroline. It wasn't like defending her would do anything anyway. 

Katherine stilled at the question. It was only when he asked it, that she realized what she actually said. She hadn't meant it like that, but it didn't change the fact that it was what it sounded like. "Of course not." She answered as soon as she came back to reality. "I'd sooner trust Rebekah. But I trust you less when it comes to clothes." She corrected, making sure to keep any uncertainty out of her voice. 

Klaus appeared to accept her answer so she quickly went back to picking out clothes, this time in silence. Her mouth had gotten her in enough trouble already it seemed. 

It wasn't until hours later when he was carrying her bags upstairs, that she finally said something. Which truthfully, was only her warning him to be careful with the shoes. 

"She speaks." Klaus said rolling his eyes as he entered her room. Per her request, he set the bags down gently and then turned to look at her. "And here I thought witches might've spelled you." 

Katherine crossed her arms and didn't meet his gaze. Instead, she went to the shopping bags and began to pull some items out, going to put them away now. "Clearly not spelled, you can go now." She shot back keeping her tone as sarcastic as his. 

"Alright. What happened? One minute you are shooting out insults and complaining about clothing, and the next you don't say a word for four hours. Which, need I remind you, is very unlike you."

"What do you care?" Katherine muttered going to hang one of the dresses she found. She had been so excited to find an occasion to wear it, and now her mind was simply elsewhere. Too distracted to even think about the gorgeous tight black dress. "Here I thought me being quiet would be a dream come true for you, considering all those eye rolls each time I talk to you." 

Klaus' lips parted open as he struggled to come up with some type of defense for his questions, but when he couldn't he simply headed for the door. "Right, well if you insist on being mute from now on that is fine by me. Just as long as there is no more shopping involved. I believe this day was on my topmost hated list." 

Katherine snorted, her previous thoughts from earlier finally leaving her mind for a few minutes at least. "Oh come on. Most hated? Really? I'm not that awful to shop with. All you did was carry my things and sit down for a few hours. You're the original hybrid. I'm sure that put zero strain on you." 

"The bag carrying is not what put it on my most hated list. It is watching you try on thirty different outfits for four hours. I do not understand why you cannot just pick out what you want and be done with it. You've lived for five hundred years. Surely at this point, you have your size down and the type of clothing you prefer." 

"Of course you wouldn't understand. It's more difficult for women to shop than men. Sometimes things look good on the rack but once you try them on they're loose in weird places or the material is itchy, etcetera, etcetera. Point is, trying on clothes is a must. Especially now that I'm human. I can actually gain weight." She mumbled the last sentence slightly horrified that she hadn't thought about that before. Maybe because before she hadn't gone clothes shopping. 

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle as he first watched her explain the difference between men and women shopping, and then appeared to be having a small mental breakdown at the thought of her body changing. Although he was highly annoyed at her at first, he was truthfully glad to be around her at the moment. Her presence was distracting him, helping him ignore every single problem he's had in New Orleans. Starting with Marcel and ending with Hayley carrying his child. "If it helps at all, you still look exactly the same as you always have."

"Really?" Katherine asked glancing back at him, as she now stood by the full-length mirror, checking her appearance. 

"Yes, really. Don't ask Elijah though. He'd say something along the lines of, whether you gain weight or not, you will always be beautiful." He said in a mocking tone, nearly rolling his eyes at the sickeningly sweet response he was almost certain his brother would give. Elijah was never one to care about things like appearance. It was why he was so confused as to why he was interested in Katerina. When she was human in 1492 he understood. She had been pure of heart and in need of saving. He was always one to fall for damsels in distress. But now? Now they had absolutely nothing in common. 

He found it strange, that someone like Elijah could be interested in Katerina the way she was now. Manipulative, controlling, and vindictive. They were all the things his brother hated. 

Though Klaus also knew it wasn't just confusion he was feeling at the idea of Katerina and Elijah being together. It was something else too. Something he couldn't really decipher, or didn't want to decipher. Either way, he pushed the strange feeling to the back of his mind and successfully convinced himself it hadn't been there in the first place. It was simply the best thing for everyone, especially himself.


	16. Smiles or Lies?

Katherine couldn't help herself. As soon as she heard his imitation of Elijah she instantly laughed. Mainly because it did honestly sound like something he would say. "Don't worry. I know Elijah is the wrong person to ask for opinions on my appearance. A while back we were, working together. I bought a very gorgeous, very revealing dress and changed into it to show it to him. He just looked at me, gave me a smile, and then looked back to his phone." 

"Yes that sounds like Elijah." Klaus chuckled, easily being able to picture the entire thing. "He is not a fan of the specific compliment. Which is why I do not understand..." He paused for a moment, internally debating if he should tell her what he was thinking or not. In the end he decided he didn't really have anything left to lose. "I do not understand why either of you want to date the other. You are complete opposites. And just now you were complaining he does not even compliment you the way you like it." 

"I never said I wanted to date Elijah." She said defensively. There was no point in trying to date Elijah. Not when she was dying. "But if I did, just because we're different doesn't mean we don't work together. We work really well actually." She was hesitant in finally telling him the truth. But she soon realized she didn't have anything left to lose. Even if he got angry, there was nothing to be done about it now. And she was already dying. "Before he chose to come here, we dated for a bit. He was trying to help me make a deal with you for the cure." She had been trying to keep the part of their relationship a secret, but by now she didn't see the point. The worst he could do was dagger Elijah for a while, and he was bound to do that anyway. 

"I know. Well, I didn't know with certainty but I figured." He admitted, choosing not to comment on her claim of them working well together. He doubted that. Especially considering they did break up in the end. 

Katherine instantly felt a frown form on her face. If he knew or suspected, why hadn't he tracked them down himself? That was what he did best after all. Ruin any single chance she had at happiness. Yet it seemed there were still mysteries to be solved regarding Klaus. 

Though before she could even think about questioning him, a highly displeased look clouded his features and he quickly excused himself. 

Katherine stood there with an eyebrow raised, wondering what on earth he could've heard and wanting now more than ever to have enhanced hearing once more. 

Determined to find out what was going on, she left her room and followed in the direction Klaus went in. It was slightly difficult not to get lost in the huge mansion, but she managed. 

When she spotted Klaus standing by the doorframe of an opened room, she wanted to approach but stopped herself from doing so when she heard the menacing tone in his voice addressing the people in the room. 

Katherine soon realized she was safer where she was, and only took a few steps closer just so she could hear what was going on. 

"What do you two think you're doing?" Klaus asked, his glare directed at his brother, though he did briefly glance at Hayley. 

"I was helping Hayley clear out this room for the nursery of the child." Elijah spoke calmly, not remotely affected by the look of pure hatred his brother was giving him at the moment. If he had a dime for each time he gave him that look, he was certain they would all be ten times richer.

"You mean the nursery of my child." Klaus corrected, crossing his arms. "You are aware it is mine no? Which automatically means you have no business helping with anything." 

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Well you don't seem to be showing an interest brother. In just a few short months you are going to be a father, yet all you care about is overthrowing Marcel and gaining control of the city. So forgive me if at least one of us is interested in helping Hayley."

Katherine winced when she overheard Elijah. She knew that whatever happened next, wouldn't result in anything good. 

"I believe I made myself clear Elijah. This is my child. Whom, if I decide, you will never even meet. Therefore, I suggest you tread lightly. You want a nursery? I will gladly turn this room into one. But you, do not get involved. Understood?" 

Katherine wasn't really surprised as she listened to the highly threatening tone Klaus was speaking in at the moment. If anything, she expected something far more deadly. 

"If you want to complete the room for your child, be my guest. I only wanted to help. Just make sure you actually get it done before Hayley is due." 

"I do not appreciate your tone." Klaus said stepping in front of him. He could hear the way he mocked him. Already assuming he would fail before he even started. 

Elijah already had a snappy reply on his lips, but when he caught Hayley's pleading eyes, he remained silent. He couldn't risk Niklaus daggering him. Not when he was the only one who was actually looking after Hayley and the only one who was searching for a way to save Katerina's life. "I apologize if I said something I shouldn't have. I merely want what is best for your child." 

It was obvious to Klaus that the words that just came out of his mouth were nothing more than a desperate attempt to save his own skin. It was obvious in the way his eyes were still filled with anger. He knew if he pushed the right buttons, he could get Elijah to say what he was really thinking. But he wasn't so sure he wanted to hear it at the moment. "Go. Both of you. And let this be the last time I catch you in here, Elijah."

Only once they were gone, did his threatening appearance finally fall and was easily replaced by a pained one. His mind easily kept flashing back to the way Elijah spoke. How both he and Hayley didn't even consider asking him to help with the nursery of his own child. They both thought he'd fail. With the nursery, the child. Everything. 

"Um-"

"Go away Katerina." Klaus snapped though he didn't turn to face her. He couldn't. If he did, she would see the pain in his eyes and he will have ended up failing at something else. The one thing he's been successful at throughout the years. Putting fear into others.

Katherine didn't really react when he snapped at her. It wasn't anything she wasn't used to already, and after the scare she had last night, she wasn't sure if anything else could even have an effect on her. Which was why she slowly stepped further into the room and closed the door behind her. 

"Are you deaf? I believe I said go away." 

"No, trust me I wish I was deaf right now so I wouldn't have to hear your incessant whining." She grumbled rolling her eyes. 

Klaus didn't hesitate then before speeding up to her and pinning her against the nearest wall. "Do you want to try repeating that again?" The threatening tone could easily be heard in his voice as he tightened the grip on her neck. "No one is forcing you to be here. In fact, I have told you to leave me alone twice already. Believe me, you won't like it if I have to tell you a third time." 

"Why? Are you finally going to kill me?" Katherine whispered meeting his eyes. "Because, here's the thing. If you wanted to kill me, you would've when you ran into me my first night here." 

"And who's to say I didn't simply delay killing you for a more effective way of torture?" He questioned, loosening his grip on her neck a little, though his hand still lingered on her skin. 

Katherine thought about the question for a moment. Everything that had happened so far would prove his words. It was all the equivalent of a cat toying with a mouse. It was how their game worked. But there was one piece of information that didn't support his claim. "Because you smiled. The day you were making me breakfast against my wishes, I saw a real smile from you. Not a smirk or that obnoxious arrogant look you always have. Torturing me, doesn't make you smile like that. Believe me, I remember what you look like when you want to torture me." 

Klaus blinked in surprise, not having been expecting an actual answer from her, much less that answer. Slowly, he let her go and simply turned his back to her once more. "Why are you still here?" He muttered, not wanting to confirm anything she said. He refused to give her the satisfaction. 

"Because you haven't kicked me out." Katherine answered with a smirk coating her lips. She had to admit it felt good to finally have the upper hand when it came to Klaus. He may not be saying anything, but it was obvious she had been right. Though of course, she forbid herself from thinking about what that actually meant. If Klaus wasn't trying to torture her, then what was he doing? 

"I did. Twice." Klaus grumbled but he didn't make an effort to physically remove her from the room. Instead he walked over to a corner of the room and picked up a few piles of wood he needed to clear out. "But if you're insisting on being here, then at least make yourself useful. Clean." 

"Uh...yeah no. I don't do cleaning. Especially not for your semi evil spawn." 

Klaus snorted at her wording, finding it amusing even though most people wouldn't. Hayley for one would probably attempt to scratch her eyes out if she heard her. "Just clean Katerina. Or would you rather be staring at your reflection worrying about future wrinkles?" 

"Don't joke." She said quickly but a soft chuckle did escape her lips. "It's not funny." 

"No, I suppose you're right. It's actually hilarious." He corrected with a playful grin. "All of your sins will come back to haunt you in the form of wrinkles. A very fitting punishment for someone who always used her beauty as her greatest weapon of choice." 

Katherine coughed, nearly choking on actual air when she heard what Klaus said. She knew the way it sounded hadn't been what he genuinely meant. But there wasn't much she could do now that the thought was in her head. It was why she clung onto the nearest distraction as quickly as possible, which unfortunately for her, happened to be helping him clear out the room for the dreaded nursery.


	17. Praise or Disdain?

"Klaus? Klaus?" Katherine called out walking down the seemingly endless hallways of the mansion. As a vampire she always loved to pick out lavish homes whenever she was in a town for longer than a few days. But now as a human, she couldn't think of anything more exhausting. "Damn it Klaus. You have vampire hearing. I'm pretty sure you can hear me." 

"Yes, I'm certain the entirety of New Orleans can hear you as well, even without enhanced hearing." Klaus suddenly spoke up, appearing behind her. "What? Why are you shouting?" 

She jumped slightly but quickly turned to face him, doing her best to appear unaffected. "I was just...well I didn't know where you were for one." She grumbled crossing her arms. "And two, I want to take Hayley out tonight." Ever since that day in the nursery, Katherine made it her mission to avoid Klaus as much as possible. She didn't like the strange nervous feeling that came when he said the things he said that day. Therefore she decided to do what she did best as a vampire, ignore it. It had been working great so far and Klaus hadn't seemed to notice or mind for the past month. 

"Are you joking? Because that's what it sounds like to me."

"I'm serious. She's been cooped up in here for almost two months. The one time you let her out was to go grocery shopping with Elijah a month ago. That's not exactly a recipe for a good time." During the time she had been here, Katherine started to get closer to Hayley. It was weird at first, talking to someone without having some type of self serving plan in mind. But soon she got used to it, and now the two were actually friends. At least she thought so. She never actually had a real friend before. 

"No matter the case, the answer is still no. Not until I resolve everything I need to resolve." And even then, Klaus knew he would probably not let her go out alone. 

"She's expecting. It's not healthy to-"

"Katerina. I said no. Now if you'll excuse me, I was busy before you interrupted me."

"I'll tell Elijah about our deal." Katherine spoke up, mainly in a desperate attempt to get him to agree. Hayley owed her big time if it actually worked. So far the fact that he stopped in his tracks seemed like a good sign. 

"Are you blackmailing me?" Klaus questioned, slowly turning to look at her. "Because I assure you that would not end well for you." 

"I'm not blackmailing you." She said and crossed her arms. "I'm simply reminding you, that we have a deal." 

"Yes. We do. One that involves you staying here and me purchasing clothing and other vain things that fuel your shallow personality." He confirmed as he glared at her. 

Katherine narrowed her eyes at him, not appreciating his wording in the slightest. But she knew she couldn't get caught up in that. Her pride would have to be wounded if it meant she could get what she wanted. "Right. Except you referred to it as anything I desired. And I desire to go out with Hayley tonight."

Klaus sighed heavily. He definitely wasn't in the mood to be dealing with all of this. He had enough trying to sabotage Marcel. He couldn't be dealing with an obnoxious doppelgänger as well. "One condition. You take Rebekah or Elijah with you." It was the only way he slightly trusted Hayley to be out of the house. 

Katherine wrinkled her nose, naturally displeased with the idea. "Do I have to? I mean I was planning on going to a club. We both know Elijah would sooner die. And, Rebekah hates me last time I checked."

"Oh well, what a shame then. It appears you'll be staying in tonight."

Katherine glared at him, already knowing he had done that on purpose just by his response, and the smirk that now coated his lips. "Not so fast. I just asked a question. If that's your condition then I'll take it. But good luck convincing Rebekah or Elijah to accompany Hayley and me to the club." She snorted and moved past him. "I think you'd have better luck teaching a monkey to dance but you know, knock yourself out." 

"Do not underestimate the power I have to make others do what I want." Was the last thing Klaus said before heading off in the opposite direction to find one of his siblings.

It wasn't until 7:43 pm that Klaus finally managed to convince Rebekah to accompany Hayley and Katerina to the club. Granted she agreed to do so all while complaining and wondering when she, quote, "got elected super nanny". But at least he could rest easy knowing she was going after all. 

"Are you sure Klaus can get one of his siblings to go with us? I mean I don't know if you've noticed but they're all essentially the definition of stubborn." Hayley said casually as she adjusted the straps on her dress. She was thankful the loose dark grey dress hid her small baby bump well. 

Katherine snorted just as she clasped a shimmery gold bracelet on. She was still aging rapidly, but so far, she couldn't tell. Not unless she looked close enough in a mirror. And thanks to everything she was able to get out of Klaus' deal, she could now successfully pretend she was still a vampire. Or at the very least, a very rich and attractive human. "Oh I know. But Klaus beats them all in a stubbornness match easily. Rebekah wins at throwing tantrums. And Elijah wins at giving the silent treatment. They each have their strengths." She explained causally causing Hayley to giggle.

"Well then ladies, are we actually going somewhere or shall we just sit around and gossip?" Rebekah's voice was heard as she entered the room sporting a dark red dress and heels to match. 

Hayley blinked in surprise, clearly not having been expecting any of the original siblings to actually show up, much less Rebekah. 

Katherine however was not shocked in the slightest. She knew Klaus always got what he wanted one way or another. "I told you so."

"I admit I had my doubts. But I guess you were right. When Klaus wants something, he finds a way to get it." 

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest, clearly not appreciating the words that left Hayley's mouth. "If I wanted to say no to my brother I would have. The only reason I agreed is because Katherine can't exactly protect you and the child inside you."

Katherine snorted, causing Rebekah to glare at her. "Is something amusing to you?" The original sister asked, showing her dislike for the doppelgänger in her tone of voice. 

"No. Not really. Just the fact that you think you actually have a say whenever his highness demands something. I just haven't decided if it's pathetic or kind of funny. Maybe a little of both. You may all be original vampires, but everyone knows Klaus is the one who makes the decisions. You're all puppets and he's the puppet master. And whenever you don't comply with his demands, he pulls the betrayal card and hits you all with a sweet dose of revenge that usually ends up being a million times worse than whatever your alleged crime was." She smirked. "Actually, I decided. It's not pathetic or amusing. It's as a matter of fact, kind of beautiful. In a perfect dictatorship kind of way." 

Rebekah's glare only intensified, as Katherine's words not only angered her because on some level she knew she was right, but also because of the obnoxious yet familiar smug tone in which she spoke in. It almost reminded her of Niklaus himself. "If Hayley was not involved in this, you can rest assured I would be refusing to accompany you. Regardless of what my brother wanted." 

"If Hayley was not involved in this, you wouldn't have to go at all. I can take care of myself and I highly doubt he's concerned with my well-being anyway." Katherine rolled her eyes and didn't bother waiting for a response as she headed out of her bedroom. 

That was what Rebekah thought as well. Until she heard the way he actually expressed his request. The job was simple. Keep both Hayley and Katherine out of harms way. Of course she didn't say this out loud. The last thing Rebekah needed was Katherine's head growing any bigger. 

Making her way downstairs with Hayley, she came face to face to what looked to be the start of another argument between her brother and Katherine. 

"You can't just decide when I come back, Klaus." Katherine protested, beyond annoyed at this point, despite the fact that she had only been downstairs for a few minutes. "One, I don't answer to you. Two, even if I did, I'm a grown woman. And three, stay out of my business." She muttered giving him a knowing look that only they knew the meaning of. 

"I have "stayed out of your business" as you put it. However this little field trip involves the woman who is carrying my child. Therefore I'd appreciate it, if you could get home within the time frame I have given you." Anyone who looked at him could tell he was trying hard not to lose control of his anger, but it didn't seem to be working much. 

"Hm. But then I'd be doing you a favor." Her lips slowly curled upwards into a slight smirk. "And that's just not happening. You already insisted I take Rebekah as a guard dog. I'm not coming back before midnight too. I'll come back when I feel like it. Rebekah can just take Hayley back if you're so damn paranoid." 

Klaus resisted the urge to just snap the vervain bracelet off her wrist and compel her to stay in. Better yet, compel her to never defy him again. That would certainly make things easier. "Katerina. I already stated my terms. If you have a problem with them, I suggest you stay in." 

"Oh for crying out loud." Rebekah spoke up, completely annoyed at this point. "I'll have them both back to the tower by midnight your majesty." She snapped and walked out of the house. 

Hayley and Katherine followed shortly after, but neither of them dared to say anything. Katherine knew that out of Klaus and Rebekah, the one to be most wary of was in fact Rebekah despite popular belief. Klaus was by far more deadly. But he also liked to play games. Whereas one wrong move around Rebekah and it could easily mean days of endless torture until she grew bored or the object of torture died. It was why she said nothing the entire drive over, and when the three headed inside the dimly lit nightclub, Katherine made it her mission to stay far away from her. Unfortunately that meant staying far away from Hayley as well, but it was a price she was willing to pay if it meant she got to have a bit of fun before her impending death.


	18. Sober Lies or Drunken Truths?

"Katherine." Rebekah hissed as she watched the brunette hop up on one of the tables. "We're leaving. Hayley is tired and Niklaus will have our heads if I do not take you with me." She tried for the billionth time. She lost count of how long it had been since the first time she tried to tell her to leave, but it had to have been thirty minutes at least.

"You go. I'm having fun." Katherine giggled, clearly beyond drunk. 

Rebekah groaned watching as she now began sliding her dress off. "At least keep your clothes on." She sighed defeatedly, running her fingers through her straight blonde hair. 

"No luck?" Hayley asked now standing beside Rebekah. She easily noticed the frustrated expression on her face and she wondered just how long it would be before she simply threw Katherine over her shoulder.

"None. Apparently this has gone from a nightclub to a strip club." She said gesturing to Katherine who had now lowered the tight black dress enough to expose the black lace bra she had on. 

"And apparently no one seems to mind." Hayley snorted noticing a small crowd of men and even some women gathering around Katherine.

"No that never seems to be the case with the doppelgängers." Rebekah said almost bitterly. "It's as though they have magic sexual energy, attracting everything in sight. Even those who are supposedly too smart to fall for their games." 

"You mean Elijah?" Hayley asked already having heard the whole story in all its detail from Katherine. Though the doppelgänger never did say what happened between her and Elijah after Klaus brought her back a month ago. She guessed she would have to ask after she was in more of a condition to genuinely answer. 

"Niklaus actually." Rebekah said quietly much to Hayley's surprise. 

"You do know they fight each time someone blinks right?" 

"And yet he demanded I keep you both safe tonight."

"Did he actually say that though?" 

"Yes. Along with, "if anything happens to either one of them I am daggering you and tossing your body in the bloody ocean". When I called him out on why he wanted me to keep Katherine safe too, all he said was to just do what he told me." She was frankly used to her brother's dramatic ways and the fact that he would literally choose anyone over her. What she wasn't used to, was him choosing one of his greatest enemies over her. It was a low blow. Even for him. 

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Hayley mumbled noticing the distant expression in Rebekah's eyes. "About the whole, tossing your body into the ocean thing. I mean you know Klaus. He says anything to sound threatening." She shrugged. She was never really good at comforting others. But she had grown a liking to Rebekah, which was why she was at least trying to make her feel better. 

The original sister gave her a small smile and had been about to respond when she heard an incessant amount of cheering. It was then she saw that Katherine had unclasped her bra and was dangling it to the crowd while she covered herself with her free arm. "For Christ's sake." She muttered as she marched over there. "Shoo. All of you, now." She snapped.

"No." Katherine whined when she saw her small fan club disappear further into the club. "You're mean." She grumbled lowering herself onto the table, now sitting on it. 

"Mhm. And you are a pain in the behind to be around. Especially when drunk. I almost miss your sober-self's insults towards me and your obnoxious arguments with Niklaus every ten seconds." She muttered helping the girl get dressed once more. 

"Niklaus...Klaus...Santa Claus." Katherine settled as a giggle left her lips. 

Rebekah chuckled a little. "Alright perhaps drunk you isn't the worst thing in the world." She said sliding Katherine's dress back up again, making her decent enough to go out in public once more. Though the low v-cut and extremely short dress hadn't been providing much cover to begin with. "Now come on. Santa will kill us all if we don't get a move on. Though honestly that nickname does not suit him at all. Satan is more like it." She added as she walked with Hayley and practically dragged Katherine out of the club. 

"No." Katherine whined once more, now leaning against Rebekah while she attempted to walk properly. It didn't seem to be working however especially thanks to her nine inch heels. "Satan is evil." 

"Oh and my brother isn't?" Rebekah questioned amused while helping Katherine into the backseat of the car. 

Katherine shook her head in confirmation. "He's just...un-understood." 

"Misunderstood." Rebekah corrected even though she knew there was no point. "And no he most certainly is not. You truly are drunk if those are the words coming out of your mouth." 

"Hey, maybe this is the key to get them to stop fighting. Just get them both drunk and lock them in a room." Hayley chimed in, slipping into the passenger's seat. 

"It might lead to them killing each other." Rebekah snorted. "Although, I suppose that would also be a win. I wouldn't have to listen to either of them ever again."

Hayley chuckled. "Well great. Now the question is, how do you surprise the king of paranoia and trap him in a room he can't break out of?" 

"All valid questions. It seems my plan has some flaws." She joked along with her, for a moment managing to distract herself from the impending lecture she was sure to receive. 

When she finally parked the car, she was greeted with none other than Niklaus himself, waiting outside the house like a police officer. "You can stop glaring at me brother of mine. Both of them are here perfectly fine." 

"It's one in the morning." Klaus said making his way over to the car. "I believe the deadline was midnight." 

"Yes well, that isn't my fault. Katherine felt like stripping and not listening to me." 

Klaus' eyes widened. "She-you let her what?" 

"Oh relax would you? Nothing happened." Rebekah rolled her eyes. 

"Santa." Katherine mumbled, laughing softly as she stumbled out of the car and looked at Klaus, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"See? She's fine." Rebekah assured him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need a shower. Nightclubs are the most horrendous things ever invented." She shuddered slightly and headed inside with Hayley, not really interested in hearing any more drunk nonsense from Katherine. 

"Santa...Niklaus." Katherine chuckled. 

Klaus' lips twitched upward slightly. "Just how much did you have to drink?" 

"Mmm. A gatrillion." Katherine mumbled, leaning her body against the car.

"Not a number. But, I suppose I prefer you making up sums rather than calling me Santa again." Klaus chuckled. "Come on. Let's get you inside." He said and swiftly picked her up in his arms. 

"No. Put me down." Katherine complained struggling to free herself. "You're always carrying me and I don't like it." She grumbled but rested her head on his chest anyway. Only in her drunk mind state could she truly appreciate just how comfortable she felt in Klaus' arms. Having him carry her up the stairs almost like a princess made her feel safe for once in her life, but she couldn't seem to be able to express any of that out loud. 

"Rebekah says you're evil." She said instead as she relaxed further in his arms while her fingers curled around the soft material of his shirt. 

"Everyone says that. That is hardly news." Klaus said seemingly amused, even though the words did hurt him a little. It was no secret to him that his siblings usually thought the worst of him. But hearing it was never easy. 

"I don't." 

Klaus chuckled as he gently set her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. "Right." 

"I don't." Katherine protested sitting up on the bed, undoing the way he practically tucked her in. 

He couldn't help but laugh softly watching her, as she very much resembled a toddler in this moment with her arms crossed and her lips shaped into a pout. "Alright. I'll play along." He grinned, taking a seat on the bed. "What do you say then?" 

"I say...you're like me." 

Klaus raised an eyebrow, not necessarily displeased with the comparison quite yet but rather curious as to what she meant. "Like you how?"

"Alone." She mumbled lowering her gaze to the blanket on her lap.

Klaus blinked slowly, genuinely surprised that was her answer. Especially given her drunk state. "And what gave you that idea?" His tone was no longer amusing but rather intent on getting an actual answer from her. One that wasn't combined with the drunk slurred speech. "Last I checked I am never alone. Which more often than not is a problem considering everyone always ends up needing something and annoying the hell out of me because of it." 

Katherine shook her head and inched closer to him on the bed. She was far too drunk to logically think about what she wanted to say, but it certainly didn't stop her from trying. Gently, but with hesitation, she rested the palm of her hand against the left side of his chest. "We're alone, and...we hate it." She whispered meeting his eyes all while she felt the steady beat of his heart against her hand. 

Klaus didn't move a muscle as she neared closer to him, even though every part of him was telling him to leave. When she placed her hand on his chest however, he inhaled sharply but still didn't move. A tiny smile coated his lips though it was clearly accompanied by a sea of pain that was reflected in his eyes. 

"We don't have to be alone anymore." Katherine said quietly when he didn't speak and rather looked at her with those intense blue green eyes she always secretly found so captivating. If she hadn't been drunk out of her mind, she wouldn't have said what she just said, and she certainly wouldn't be so completely lost in his eyes. Had they always been that beautiful? She couldn't seem to remember at the moment. In fact, she couldn't seem to do anything other than helplessly stare at him. 

The only thing that somewhat comforted the minuscule sober part of her brain, was that she didn't appear to be the only one. 

"No. I suppose we don't." Klaus finally spoke softly, his breath gently brushing over Katherine's lips due to how close they had unknowingly gotten. 

She exhaled shakily, her gaze darting from his eyes to his lips, which now looked soft and inviting. 

Before either of them could register what was happening, Klaus suddenly closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers in the most gentle of ways as his eyes fluttered shut. 

Katherine's own eyelids closed as she returned his kiss slowly but with a passion that seemed to consume her completely. The hand that previously rested on his chest slid up towards his shoulder until she had placed her arm comfortably around his neck. 

Klaus' own hands found their way to her waist and he was soon holding her firmly, their bodies pressed up against each other while he continued to kiss her. 

Their kiss grew more aggressive and needy the longer they remained together, but neither of them seemed to care. That was until Katherine reached for his shirt, managing to lift it up a little bit when he began to lower them onto the bed. 

It was only then he came back to reality and quickly pulled away. 

"Wait no. Stay." Katherine pleaded slightly breathless as she looked up at him when he abruptly stood up from the bed. 

"I can't." 

"I want you to stay." She whispered, sitting up further and eventually kneeling on the bed so she was at his eye level. She wrapped her arms around his neck and attempted to kiss him once more, only to have him untangle her arms from him and take a step back. 

"I know." But that was exactly why he had to leave. She wasn't in the proper mindset to consent to anything right now. And while normally he wouldn't have cared, their situation was different than just some random one night stand. It required thinking, from both of them. Of course he said none of this as he walked towards the door. He knew she wouldn't properly process any of it anyway. "Goodnight, Katerina." He mumbled looking at her one last time before silently shutting the door. 

As he rested on his bed, part of him hoped she wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. Whilst another part, a more dangerous part, wanted to repeat what happened a million times over. Even if he refused to admit or acknowledge why.


	19. Selfish Betrayals or Caring Acts?

As Katherine began to slowly wake up, she was greeted by a large pounding in her head causing her to groan softly. She officially hated drinking if this is what she was going to wake up to. The room was spinning slightly and her head felt like it had been hit a thousand times with a baseball bat. A metal one. 

She slowly turned on her side, trying to find a slightly more comfortable position but when she did, she noticed a tray on her nightstand. There were two pills on top of a napkin, a glass of orange juice, a plate of pancakes, and a small fruit cup. 

"Thought you could use this." Katherine read the note that rested beside the tray out loud and frowned, despite her headache. She recognized the handwriting to be Klaus', but she couldn't think of a single reason why he would bother bringing her anything considering how displeased he had been with her yesterday for bringing Hayley along to the club and for the attempted blackmail. However, she was currently too sick and hungry to question it. 

It was around forty five minutes later, after she ate her food and took her pills, that her headache finally began subsiding. It was still there, but the feeling was faint. It was also then, that she got a tiny flash of a memory from last night. The whole thing had been a completely blank ever since she woke up. Granted, she really hadn't tried that hard to think considering her headache. 

But now, her eyes were wide with shock and fear that what was in her mind actually happened last night. Klaus' lips against her own in one fiery kiss. Just the thought was giving her a desire to hide under the covers and never come out. She did not seriously kiss Klaus Mikaelson. 

She was still hoping it was only a bad dream. A really bad dream. But on the off chance it wasn't, the only thing that was comforting her at the moment was that her clothes were still on her body and not torn apart somewhere on the floor. Which meant whatever happened, hadn't gone beyond a kiss.

"Uh- Come in." She stuttered out when she heard the soft knocks on the door. Seeing Elijah's familiar face instead of Klaus' felt like a gift. 

"Good morning. How was your night?" 

"Fine?" Katherine answered, though it sounded more like a question. "Apparently humans have a very low alcohol tolerance." She mumbled as an afterthought causing Elijah to chuckle a little. 

"It appears so. Rebekah told me a little of what you said last night. It appears you had my brother confused for a fat man who gives children presents at midnight." 

Katherine couldn't help but laugh, her worries from a few minutes ago instantly fading. "Oh God. Great. Now that image will forever be in my mind." 

"As it will be for the rest of us I'm afraid." Elijah joked slightly and stepped further into the room, making sure to close the door behind him. "How are you feeling?"

Katherine managed a small smile, despite the panic that was now settling in her heart. She couldn't describe how grateful she was that Elijah couldn't read her mind. Because right now, all she was thinking of was if she really did kiss Klaus last night or if it had just been her imagination. Neither scenario would be good for him to know. "Better. Mind you my head felt like it was going to explode when I woke up." 

"I can imagine." He said softly but it was obvious to both of them that his mind was elsewhere. "I actually wanted to speak with you. However, if you are still feeling ill it can wait."

"I'm okay, what is it?" She asked, now curious as to what he had to say. Though if she was honest, she did have a pretty good idea. 

Elijah remained silent as he made his way to the bed and took a seat at the edge. "I have been looking for a way to save your life. I have been ever since we went out to dinner." 

"Wait. What?" Out of all the things she expected Elijah to say, that hadn't been one of them. In fact, she had been thinking he was going to try talking to her about their 'relationship' again despite her having told him she needed to think.

"I specifically asked you not to. You promised. Aren't you the one who always keeps his word?" She couldn't help but snap bitterly. 

"How could you have ask me to keep such a promise? To simply subject myself to watching you wither away without doing anything in my power to stop it?" 

"Oh so this is my fault? It's my fault you went behind my back even though you promised not to?" She didn't care who heard her yelling at this point. She was angry, but most of all, hurt. Elijah had been the one person she fully trusted throughout her five hundred years on this earth. And yet he had betrayed her three times already. When would she learn? There was no one she could trust.

"I did not say that. And I'd appreciate it, if you'd let me finish." Elijah sighed, trying to calm down. Taking a deep breath, he finally continued. "I care about you. I have ever since we first met. And when you care for someone, you want to do everything in your power to make sure they are okay. Even if it means going against their wishes." 

Katherine scoffed and shook her head before hastily getting out of the bed. "If you really cared about me, you would know why I asked you not to look for a way to save my life. You would know that there is no fucking way to save me and I didn't want to keep reaching dead end after dead end! I just wanted to be happy. For the first time in my life I just wanted to stop thinking about survival. It's all I've ever done. And now thanks to you, it's all I will continue to do." By now her cheeks were stained with tears that didn't seem to stop flowing and her voice was nothing but a mere whisper. 

"Katerina..." Elijah could almost feel his heart breaking in two. He wanted so badly to pull her into his arms and take away her sadness. Unfortunately he knew better, and he knew that would only make things worse. 

"Don't. Just don't." She didn't hesitate before bolting out of her bedroom. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she couldn't stay near him at the moment. Or possibly ever again.

Deep down she knew he hadn't meant any harm. Deep down she knew he just didn't want her to die. And though normally that would've made her happy, to know there was someone out there who gave a damn about her, it didn't. Because she trusted him. Out of all the people in the world, she chose to trust him. In 1492. In Mystic Falls just a few months ago. And of course, now. Yet each and every time, he chose someone or something else. The first two times it was Klaus. Just one more thing to resent him for she always supposed. 

Though her anger remained in her heart, some stupid part of her understood. Klaus was his brother, and family came first. She remembered what that was like, or something similar at least. 

But right now he hadn't chosen Klaus over her. Some would even say he didn't choose anything over her. But she knew he did. He chose himself and what he wanted over her own wishes. Whatever the reason, Elijah had never once chosen her completely. She just couldn't believe it took her this long to actually see it. To see past her desire to be loved by him, and just see him for who he is. 

As she walked down the empty halls of Klaus' mansion, she knew she wouldn't be making that mistake again.


	20. Inexplicable Hatred or Reasonable Resentment?

Opening a random door, Katherine stepped inside the room and shut the door behind her. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the white wooden door, trying to calm down. It wasn't until she heard movement from inside the room that she opened her eyes once more. "Oh. Sorry. I'll- I'll just go." She mumbled, now clearly seeing she accidentally walked inside Klaus' art studio, while the devil himself worked on a painting. 

Klaus had stopped painting as soon as he heard the door open. But when he saw who it was, and how uncharacteristically upset she looked, he had long since set his brush down and was now observing her carefully. "You don't have to. I am not throwing you out." His tone held the tiniest bit of playfulness, hoping to at least make her feel a little better. 

Katherine however, didn't smile. Maybe in another situation she would've. "Yeah but. My day's awful enough already. I don't need to add getting on your bad side to it." 

"Katerina. I am not angry with you. Nor am I annoyed you are here." Klaus said slowly, and to prove it, he walked over to a corner of the room and grabbed two chairs. He set them down, gesturing for her to sit down as he took a seat as well. He didn't ask what was wrong even after she listened to him and sat down. He knew she hated discussing her problems, and even if she didn't, he knew she wouldn't want to discuss them with him. However, he subtly let her know she was allowed to do so if she wished. "You know, I was going to take a break from my painting anyway if you need anything. A snack? Some water perhaps?" 

Katherine slowly shook her head. She was quiet for a few more minutes, staring at her nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, until eventually she spoke. "Your brother is trying to find a way to save my life."

Klaus wasn't really that surprised at the information. Not only because he had long since figured that Katerina did confess her dying state to Elijah, but also because Elijah was the known optimist of the family. What he didn't understand however, is why that had her as upset as she looked. "Yes. That would really bother me as well?" 

"You don't understand. I asked him not to. I specifically told him not to. He promised he wouldn't, and apparently he was just humoring me because here he is, just casually ignoring what I want." 

As she spoke, he suddenly understood. It wasn't so much the fact that he was trying to save her life, though he was sure she had her own reasons for being angry at that too. However, it was more the act of betrayal that bothered her. "I see. You trusted him to act according to your feelings. Instead he acted based on his." 

Katherine blinked slowly. She couldn't have worded it better herself. "Exactly." 

"I'm afraid I have some bad news then. That is a common way of acting for Elijah. You know it's because of him that Hayley is even here." He was now grateful his brother hadn't let the witches kill Hayley like he first ordered them to. But that was beside the point. "Sometimes his way of being works out for the better. And sometimes...sometimes it makes everyone else miserable. Elijah is the most selfish man I know. Yet he will never admit it. Because he is as selfish as he is self righteous. He lives in a perfect world. A world where his ideals of how people should feel and act, are what is right. And when you aren't what he envisioned...he tries his best to make you be. Whether it is making you have a child against your wishes, or finding a way to save your life." 

Katherine lowered her gaze as she listened to Klaus. She knew he was right. Everything he said rang true. Starting with his desire for revenge against her back in Mystic Falls all because she didn't let him be her knight in shining armor in 1492, and ending right here, right now. With him running around trying to save her despite her telling him it wasn't what she wanted. 

"It's funny. When I first met him, I thought he was perfect. The way he easily made me smile even when nothing else could. How his voice always held the sweetest of tones." It had been easy to love Elijah. Anyone would. He was what everyone thought of when they contemplated the idea of a perfect partner. But that perfection, clearly came with a price. And she simply didn't know if she could pay it anymore. "When I turned, I kept those memories of who he was close to me. He was so gentle and kind. So loving and...a million beautiful things I could never be. Every second spent thinking of that man made me want to be better. Even if I knew I never could be." 

"I know." Klaus whispered shifting his gaze away from her. "Imagine spending a thousand years by his side. A thousand years of judgment. There were times in between. Times when he was just as terrible as I was. The difference being, he always regretted it later. I never did. And because of that, I was always too far gone in his eyes. He hopes this child will be my chance at redemption. Whatever that means." 

Katherine softened significantly the more she talked to Klaus. She couldn't say she was surprised they had things in common at this point. By now, it was quite clear to her that they shared far more than she initially thought. "But that's impossible." 

"Gee thanks." He smiled a little. 

She chuckled, for the first time since she woke up that morning, and shook her head. "No, I mean. Redemption doesn't mean be a "good person". It means to be saved from sin. Not only is that way too much pressure to put on a baby, but who's he to say what's a sin and what isn't? Only you can answer that. Each person has their own moral compass. It's why sometimes, certain people do things that others deem bad or evil but to them, it isn't. I would do anything to save myself back when I was still a vampire. And everyone I ever met called me selfish for it. As if that was a bad thing. The way I view the world, it's okay to be selfish. Because if you don't look out for yourself, no one else will. At least not with me. Other people are lucky to have friends, family. And that's why they view things differently." Surprisingly, her voice was steady and calm, rather than portraying the deep sadness she felt in her soul. "Redemption is something that only comes from you. It's basically just another word for forgiveness." She shrugged and met his eyes. "No one else has the power to do that. No one else gets to judge you and assume it's up to them to forgive you. Believe me, trying to do so says a lot more about them than it does about you. Only you can forgive yourself. If there's something you've done that you genuinely regret...then try to make peace with it and with yourself. It's the only thing you can do. Elijah doesn't have the power to say if you are "redeemed" or not." 

Klaus didn't say anything for the next few minutes, but her words clearly resonated with him. Some part of him knew she was right. However he never heard anyone say that. Certainly not to him. "Do you truly believe that then? That, no act is truly evil because it all depends on the eye of the beholder?"

"That's not what I said." 

"Then what are you saying?" His eyes held a silent question in them. Her answer now would help him answer the question he had in his heart. If she could move on from what he did to her, then perhaps he could find the courage to bring up their kiss last night. 

"I'm talking about sin. Not evilness." 

"What's the difference?" 

"The difference is in the intention. I would gladly let anyone get killed, in fact I'd do it myself, if it meant I could survive. That was what motivated me. I didn't want to die. And I didn't think I should have to. Evil people don't have any reason for doing the things that they do. They just...act." 

Klaus nodded thoughtfully. He supposed that made sense. "What about..." He trailed off and shook his head, trying to figure out the perfect way to word his question. "When your family exiled you, would have done anything to return to them?" 

A frown fell across Katherine's face. She didn't know why he was asking her this out of all the things, but she figured it was at least a good distraction from Elijah. "Yes." 

"Even kill?" 

"I- Why are you asking me this?"

"Just answer the question Katerina." He needed to know. If she gave him the right answer, then perhaps they weren't that different after all. Perhaps there was something there for him. 

"Well, my past human self was an idiot. So I don't know that she would've killed anyone or anything. But if you're asking me right now, then yes. I would've killed if it meant being able to return to my home and my family." 

Klaus felt relief like no other enter his heart. For a second, a flicker of a smile formed on his lips and he suddenly felt much lighter. He didn't think that would've been her answer, but he was very glad it was. "Then why do you hate me so much? I may not have been attempting to get back to my family, however I was trying to break a curse that tormented me for five hundred years." 

Katherine blinked slowly as all the pieces suddenly fell into place. "I'm sorry what?" She scoffed and stood up abruptly. "First of all, I said I would kill. I didn't say I would do what you did to me to someone else. Second of all, if you really think that I hate you because you wanted to break your curse and tried to kill me..." She scoffed once more and shook her head. "You don't know a damn thing." She muttered and headed for the door. "And don't even think about following me." She snapped before walking out hastily, not bothering to look back. It seemed today was a day for both of the original siblings to torment her. 

It was why she silently headed towards Hayley's room. Right now all she needed was to relax with the only person she ever considered a friend.


	21. Newfound Friendships or Newfound Lovers?

"Why do you think he asked you that?" Hayley asked her friend curiously after she finally finished explaining all that happened with Elijah and Klaus.

"Because he's a psychopath." Katherine grumbled as she flipped through the different movie channels in Hayley's tv. She couldn't think back to a time where she actually watched tv for fun or even at all. Usually she only watched the news on it and not every day or for longer than ten minutes. 

"You know that can't be your answer for everything." Hayley lost count of how many times she wondered something about Klaus and Katherine had those exact words coming out of her mouth each and every time. 

"It can be when it's true." She grinned, briefly glancing over at Hayley who was staring at her baby bump in the mirror. 

"I'm not disagreeing with you on the truth of it. But I am saying that there seemed to be more to his questions than just him being a psychopath. Klaus doesn't ask for explanations or reasons, he simply does things to get what he wants. Whether that's information or anything else. The fact that he kept trying to ask you when he could've just compelled it or threatened it out of you says something." 

Katherine shrugged even though she knew Hayley was right. But she happened to know why Klaus hadn't tried to force an answer out of her. She figured it out the minute he didn't follow after her to yell at her for her insubordination. He was nervous. And unfortunately she also knew why. However, there was no way she was telling Hayley about their kiss last night. What she was still hoping had been nothing more than a moment of temporary insanity on her part. "Yeah. It says he's even more psychotic than I thought he was." She finally set the remote down, not caring about the channel she left it on. "I just can't believe he actually asked me why I hate him. Hey how about the fact that he ruined my entire life? And if that's not enough, I can go back further, when he lied to me and used me for his own amusement. It's not bad enough he tried to kill me, he had to lie and betray me too. Because apparently it's hilarious to have someone trust him." She grumbled. 

Hayley raised an eyebrow at Katherine's ranting. "What do you mean? Lied how?" After hearing the story of how Klaus broke his curse with Elena Gilbert, she assumed Katherine went through something similar, only she didn't have her family willing to protect her considering they were far away from her and had no knowledge of it. 

"Nothing. Forget it." A sigh left her lips as she sunk down further into the bed and pulled the covers over her head in frustration.

Hayley kept her gaze on her a little longer, just in case she felt like elaborating. But when she didn't say anything, she simply turned her attention back to her protruding baby bump. "This is getting harder to hide." She sighed softly. "Soon enough I'm going to have to wear stretchy maternity clothes." 

"If only we were back in time." Katherine snorted. "I hid my pregnancy bump for months. The corsets and dress layers helped a lot. It looked completely normal, or maybe like I gained a few pounds. I did that up until I was like seven months pregnant." Then of course her family locked her up in her room making up some sad excuse about how she took a trip to see some distant family for a potential engagement. 

"Right. And if I don't want to look like I just stepped out of a fifteenth century styled magazine?" 

Katherine chuckled and got up from the bed. She began looking through her closet and pulled out a couple of shirts along with the one skirt she found buried way in the back. "Strip." She ordered. 

"I think you're confusing me for you." Hayley teased her but still did as she said. "You had everyone at that club begging for your number. Well, until Rebekah scared them all off." 

Katherine smirked, not remotely embarrassed at the vague memory she had in her head. It certainly beat the other memory. "Last I checked, we were in the privacy of your bedroom, and I have zero sexual interest in you so you can relax."

"Now I'm not sure if I should be offended here." Hayley chuckled, squirming a bit as Katherine began to get her into a skirt she didn't even remember owning. 

"Well, no offense was meant." She grinned, sliding a tight fitting tank top over her. "I'm just not interesting in hooking up with...well, my first friend actually." She mumbled that last part and turned away a little to reach for another shirt. 

Hayley's playful expression slowly turned into a more serious one as she lifted her arms so Katherine could pull the other shirt over her body. "Yeah I um. I know what you mean. I've been on my own for a long time and, friends were never an option for me. I had to look out for myself." 

Katherine managed a small smile. "Well. I guess. We have each other now? Sorry. My social skills on how to gain friends are...rusty to say the least." 

Hayley couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah I can see that. But don't worry about it. We don't have to be like those mushy people on tv. We can just be us. Two badass girls who happen to like each other's company." 

"I like that plan." Katherine settled and then took a step back when she was finally done dressing Hayley. "See? No bump. Admit it, I'm amazing." 

"Yeah no, I'm not saying that. Your head will get bigger and then you won't be able to fit in here. Then who am I going to talk to?"

Katherine giggled. "Doesn't that technically count as saying it?" 

Hayley's lips parted open in response but before any words could come out of her mouth, a knock was heard on the door. 

Katherine immediately tensed when Hayley opened the door and she saw who was on the other side of it. She quickly looked away just so she wouldn't have to see his gentle brown eyes. She was still very angry with him. Speaking with Klaus, despite what happened after, made her see that Elijah had done so many terrible things. Things she simply accepted because she wanted him to love her. 

Elijah cleared his throat as he held up the pizza box he had been carrying. "You said you wanted pizza for lunch." 

"Ah right thanks." Hayley mumbled taking hold of the box and briefly glancing at Katherine out of the corner of her eye. It didn't look like either of them were going to make the move to talk, so she made it for them. "Kat, I'm assuming you don't want pizza right?" 

"Uh not particularly. I'd like to not gain twenty-five pounds." 

"Well. I was actually craving a chocolate cheesecake too. Maybe you can go with Elijah and get some food on the way?" 

Katherine could feel her body tense further at the request. She was going to kill Hayley. As she slowly looked at her ex, she instantly regretted it. Just as she suspected, he was standing there just as handsome and looking at her with those pleading eyes. "Sure." She sighed in defeat. 

Hayley resisted the urge to smile in satisfaction and instead focused on setting the pizza box on her dresser. "Great. Don't forget my chocolate cheesecake. There's two of you so there shouldn't be any excuses." 

"Yes ma'am." Katherine chuckled before quickly heading out the door, not even bothering to wait for Elijah. 

Elijah gave Hayley a grateful smile, having known exactly what she did, and then proceeded to follow Katherine. "So. What are you hungry for?" 

Katherine shrugged. "Anything that's not pizza I guess." 

"How do you feel about minestrone soup and a caprese salad on the side?" 

This time she couldn't control the tiny smile that slowly formed on her lips. "Still keeping my love for Italian food in mind huh?" 

"Of course." He answered with a grin just as he opened the car door for her. When he saw her smile, he was hopeful things truly could be fixed between them. 

"Well. In that case let's get going. I'm hungry and I don't want to leave Hayley without her cheesecake."

Elijah resisted the urge to say anything else and simply got in the car silently. It wasn't until they were parked outside the restaurant that he finally spoke. And what he said, truly surprised even himself. "I love you." 

Katherine quickly turned her head in his direction with slightly wide eyes. Elijah wasn't the type of guy to just blurt stuff out. He thought of things carefully. Especially when it came to her lately. "You...what?" 

"I love you." Elijah repeated with complete confidence. "And I know you are currently angry with me. I know that I should have come to you before starting any investigations. But, you do have to understand Katerina. I have lived for over a thousand years. And in all of that time, I have only loved three times. Including you. It taught me that love is rare, extremely so. Therefore, I believe that when it's found, it should not be let go of. Asking me to sit back and simply let you die, was like asking me to give up on the love I feel for you." 

Despite how much she was trying to, she couldn't seem to stay mad when she heard every beautiful thing he was saying. She waited five hundred years for a man to love her the way Elijah did. And being here right now with him, she could barely remember why she was mad. 

Letting out a quiet sigh, she slowly reached for his hand. "I love you too Elijah. You have to know that. But...I just don't see a future where we come out on top you know? I get why, you did what you did. But it doesn't change that you did it. I understand the reason. However, the point still stands that you didn't think about me or what I wanted."

"I know. I should have spoken with you about how I felt rather than simply going behind your back. I can admit my wrongdoings Katerina. I can even promise you it will never happen again. But. I cannot promise I'll never make a mistake again. I am not perfect after all." 

"I never said you were." She mumbled. "I never expected you to be either. I just. It's not just what you did. I'm dying. And there's nothing to be done. No matter how much research you do." She reached for her door handle then. "The best thing you can do if you really love me...is let me go." And with those words spoken, she stepped out of the car. She didn't wait for him as she began to walk towards the entrance of the Italian restaurant he brought her to, resisting the urge to look back at him. She couldn't afford to listen to any more of his hopeful speeches about how he was looking for a way to save her. Right now all she could do was accept reality. And the reality was, she was going to die. And there wasn't a single thing anyone could do about it. Not even Elijah Mikaelson.


	22. Bitter Certainty or Painful Ignorance?

She was dying. He betrayed her. They could never work. These were all the words Katherine was currently trying to tell herself as she and Elijah passionately made out in the restaurant's bathroom. But her mind seemed to be checked out for the day. Because instead of breaking their kiss, her hands worked on sliding his suit jacket to the floor and unbuttoning his white shirt. 

After she had stormed inside the small building, she was looking for a place to sit when Elijah suddenly kissed her. Every logical part of her still present by then told her to pull away. But she hadn't then just as she wasn't now. She actually not only returned his kiss, but also dragged him along to the bathroom promptly ignoring every weird look they were certainly getting. 

It wasn't until they were both naked inside the locked bathroom with her head rested on his shoulder and her legs still wrapped around his waist as she sat on the bathroom counter, that she could finally think again. Granted all her thoughts included how amazing she felt right now with her body pressed up against Elijah's in a warm embrace. "We should get dressed." She mumbled pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. 

Elijah didn't answer however, and merely tightened his hold on her hips a little clearly not interested in letting her go, much less getting dressed. 

"Lijah." She whispered teasingly, using the nickname she used to call him the last time they had been in a relationship. As she slowly pulled away and glanced up at him, she wasn't surprised to see the scowl that now adorned his features. She giggled. "Stop pouting. Come on. I'm starving. You sure know how to work up an appetite in me, Lijah." She grinned. 

Elijah tried to maintain his glare in place, but his love for her easily won out, and he soon felt a wide smile form on his lips. "Me? For one, I am not the one who dragged you in here. I happen to be a gentleman." He settled as he painfully pulled away from her and began gathering up her clothes. 

Katherine snorted at that, taking the bra from his hand when he offered it to her. "Mhm. Yeah sure. A complete gentleman. Everywhere but in the bedroom. Or bathroom technically." She chuckled, instantly seeing the light blush that coated his cheeks. 

"Can you truly blame me though? You happen to be quite irresistible. And gentleman or not, I do still happen to be a man." He gave her a look causing her to laugh softly. 

"I guess I can't. Mainly because I know it's true. We both know I'd date me if I could." She said playfully, clasping her bra back on. She slid off the counter then and began searching the empty bathroom for the remainder of her clothes. "I am at least grateful you're enough of a gentleman not to literally tear my clothes off. I'm not sure how I would get out of here if my pants or top was torn in half."

"Well you would have to know I would not let you leave, had that been the case. I simply would have procured something for you to wear."

She chuckled. "You wouldn't let me leave? Possessive much? What, are you scared all the other guys and girls would be looking at me and trying to steal me away?" 

"Would you rather leave with nothing on?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. He was trying to appear serious, but his lips still twitched upwards in a slight smile.

"I didn't say that. Although. Apparently I do happen to please people when I have close to nothing on. At least according to everyone at the club I visited with Rebekah and Hayley." She spoke causally as she fixed up her hair once she dressed, however there was a mischievous glint in her eyes that easily revealed she was merely teasing him. 

"Yes well, I would rather you not repeat that experiment. I happen to prefer you only reveal your body to me." He mumbled buttoning up the final button on his shirt. "Now then. Let's get you some food so that I may take you out later."

"Doesn't this technically count as going out? We are doing that cliché restaurant thing." A chuckle left her lips while she walked out with him. She had officially given up trying to resist him or his efforts to begin a relationship with her. Sure she was dying. But why couldn't she die being happy for once in her life? Elijah made her happy. He listened to her and he made her feel loved. She was tired of always making the hard choice and pushing everyone away simply because of the life she was forced to live. For the first time, she wanted to enjoy herself. If not now, then when? 

"I think you know it does not. A date is something much more special and romantic. This is merely a favor. I drove you to a restaurant."

"And you have yet to get me food." Katherine chimed in playfully, taking a seat at one of the tables. "Perfect date material." 

"How is me being inconsiderate the perfect quality for a date?" He raised an eyebrow and picked up the menu, eyeing it slowly. 

"It's how all dates go. At least according to every movie ever made. Then the girl talks about it with her friend. I finally have one of those, so this will go over perfectly." Katherine said casually as she too glanced at the menu. Though when Elijah looked at her in disbelief, she finally allowed a playful grin to coat her lips. 

"You know, the least you could do is take this seriously." Elijah chuckled and proceeded to order for them.

As they ate, Katherine continuously looked Elijah's way. She was happy. And she simply couldn't stop showing it despite how much she wanted to. Every few minutes she'd smile as she watched him, or something he said would cross her mind. It was impossible for her to pay attention to anything or anyone else at the moment other than him and the way her heart would skip a beat whenever he looked at her.

"Katerina." Elijah's very own voice slowly snapped her out of her thoughts. 

"Hm?"

"Are you going to finish that piece of pie? You've been picking at it for the past ten minutes." He chuckled. 

"Oh. No, I'm done." And to make her point, she gently pushed the plate forward a little. 

Elijah nodded and signaled the waiter to get the check. 

When they finally reached the large house, after what felt like an eternal car ride filled with laughter and secret looks, Elijah opened the front door for her just as he always did. Except there was a very impatient looking Hayley standing directly in their line of sight. 

"One of you better have my cheesecake." 

Katherine winced. "Damn it. I knew we were forgetting something." 

"Are you serious?" Hayley groaned in frustration. "First you take over two hours to do something as basic as pick up lunch and a chocolate cheesecake, and then it turns out you don't even remember bringing it?" 

"We got...distracted." Katherine giggled glancing back at Elijah.

Hayley however, didn't look as amused as they did. "Mhm. Well distracted or not, one of you is going back out and getting my cheesecake." 

"Not it." Katherine quickly chimed in as her lips shaped into a playful grin. 

Elijah chuckled. "As if I would ever send you out on an errand I was in charge of, and when the sun is close to setting no less."

"Alright. Fair point. I forgot, you're a gentleman." She murmured turning to look at him. Leaning in closer to him, she softly pressed her lips to his.

He didn't hesitate before placing his hands around her waist and tugging her closer to him as he returned her kiss with nothing but the deep love he felt for her. 

Hayley's lips parted open in shock. She hadn't even noticed how close the two had been due to the intense pregnancy cravings. "Uh hello?" She spoke up but it didn't seem to matter. The two continued to obliviously kiss right in front of her without any type of acknowledgement to her presence. "I'd like my cheesecake before this child comes out of me." She called out still to no avail. "Yeah they can't hear me." She said in defeat as she plopped down on the couch. "I could say whatever I want right now." She turned around a little. "I'm going to kill you both." She tried. "Katherine, I secretly hate you." She looked at her friend expectantly, waiting for a reaction but it seemed the only thing she was interested in was exchanging saliva with Elijah. She groaned in frustration, resting her head against the couch. 

Having heard the door open, Klaus added a few more brushstrokes to his current painting and set his brush down before slowly heading downstairs. He was already prepared to scold his brother and Katerina for staying out so late. It was nearly nighttime. He knew Marcel's vampires wouldn't attack her with Elijah next to her, but one could never be too careful. 

When he reached the bottom of the stairs however, he was not prepared for the sight that stood before him. His hands instantly clenched into tight fists as he fought against the basic instinct to just pull them away from each other. He couldn't interfere. He made a deal. It was all he was trying to keep in mind at the moment while he watched his brother and Katerina in a passionate embrace. 

His body remained completely still. He didn't have the energy or will power to turn away or better yet go back upstairs. All he could do was helplessly watch them as his heart felt like it was being torn apart from his chest. He couldn't even analyze why he felt this way. It didn't matter to him at the moment, so it didn't cross his mind. What did cross his mind however, was the very similar kiss he shared with her just the previous night. And for a second, he even wondered if he imagined it. Or if this was her way of seeking revenge after their conversation this morning. 

A thousand thoughts went through his mind in the span of a few seconds. But in the end he only focused on one. Seeing his brother with Katerina hurt.


	23. Leniency or Jealousy?

Katherine slid her hands along Elijah's chest, eventually tangling her fingers in his soft brown hair as the two shared a kiss that was slowly growing more heated by the second. She was already tossing the flowers he brought her on the floor just to make room for them on the bed, which was where they were certainly headed. 

Elijah would have typically had enough common sense to pull away by now, seeing as though they were not alone in the house and most of the other residents had enhanced hearing. But something about her only drew him in further. She was a siren of her own making, able to seduce just about anyone into doing anything. 

Not that he was complaining of course. 

He loved her far more than words could express. And if he could get further along in his research to save her life, they truly could be together forever. 

"Why is it that every time I come in here you two are about to rip each other's clothes off? Might I suggest a hotel? Or perhaps a do not disturb sign on the door?" Klaus' sarcastic tone of voice was enough to snap them back into the reality that they were no longer alone in the privacy of her bedroom. 

Katherine glared at him once Elijah pulled away from her, much to her dismay. "Why is it that every time I'm trying to rip the clothes off my boyfriend, you come in here?" She shot back, returning his sarcastic smile with one of her own. Her time of fearing him was long over. And they both knew it. They also knew why. Because her own time was running out. But that was a reality neither of them was ready to accept. Both for different reasons. 

"What do you want now, Klaus?" Katherine questioned, rubbing her temples in clear annoyance. Over the past three weeks Klaus had done a complete one eighty. Not that it was particularly surprising to her. More like irritating. He stopped taking her anywhere and instead sent Rebekah out with her like a dog being taken for a walk, he didn't even bother speaking to her unless it was to insult her, and perhaps the worst one, he now collected her blood every week. 

Klaus held up the empty blood bag as if it should've been obvious. He appeared seemingly unaffected by the tone she took with him. He no longer cared if he made her angry. He wanted to make her angry. He wanted to hurt her. Maybe then he could get rid of whatever strange emotions had been in his heart ever since he saved her life in that motel room. At least that was what he was telling himself. Deep down however, he knew this had less to do with getting rid of the bizarre feelings and more to do with revenge. He wanted to hurt her as much as she hurt him. Despite him not acknowledging he was in fact hurt. 

"I tracked down a werewolf pack I've been after to Colorado." He said simply, not offering her any further explanation. "Therefore I am going to need more of your blood." With Marcel not giving up the city, his mole in his inner circle not giving him any crucial information to take him down, and a child on the way, he needed an army now more than ever. "Which means, Elijah, get out will you?" 

Katherine reached for his hand when she heard the annoyed sigh that left his lips. "I'll come find you when I'm done okay?" She looked up at him, her lips shaped into a small smile, and leaned up kissing him softly. 

Elijah visibly relaxed as he felt her lips over his own. Even if it was for less than a second. "Alright. I will see you in a little while then." He pressed a kiss on her forehead unable to help himself and turned to look at his brother. He didn't say anything, but his eyes did all the talking. They easily warned him not to harm her in any way. 

A warning which Klaus promptly ignored and instead began setting up by the bed. Surely Elijah had to know he wouldn't be so stupid as to kill the one person who could help him make hybrids. Even if that person was Katerina. 

"So you're going to Colorado?" Katherine spoke up only once Elijah shut the door behind him as he exited the room. "Isn't your paranoid self concerned with leaving Hayley here defenseless?" She mumbled taking a seat on the bed, already used to this routine by now. He'd come in, stab her skin with that painful needle, and sit down across the bed waiting for the bag to be filled. Typically he had a book with him to pass the time, but not today. 

"She isn't defenseless. I have Rebekah and Elijah here, who will both give me updates by the hour. Not to mention thanks to your previous donations-" He smirked. "I have ten hybrids placed in every corner of this place. If Marcel tries anything, believe me he will be sorry. Besides. I doubt he will want to risk losing any vampire to a werewolf bite. With me so far away, chances of getting a cure administered in time are slim to none." He spoke casually as he brushed his thumb over her wrist looking for a vein, but the smirk that remained on his lips easily showed he thought of everything. 

She supposed she could at least internally admit that was a fairly decent plan. Even if she didn't say it out loud and instead looked away from him when he touched her arm. Ever since that heated drunken kiss they shared, whenever he touched her it provoked something in her. Something that was better off remaining buried deep within her. It was why she currently refused to look at him and kept her expression stern. It helped to feel the stinging of the needle piercing her skin. 

"You should tone down the security outside." She said quietly, looking in his direction once he took his usual seat on the armchair near the bed. 

Klaus raised an eyebrow at that. He didn't say anything however and merely looked at her, silently letting her know she could continue. 

"If you triple your hybrids outside, Marcel will know you left town. He'll use that against you. Even if he can't directly do anything. But if you make it seem like you're still here-"

His smirk widened as he listened. "Then the thought of going against me won't cross his mind. At least not any more than usual." He finished for her, leaning back comfortably in the chair. "Well done. I will keep the hybrids outside to a minimum then, and increase security inside." 

Katherine hated the sense of satisfaction that went through her just then. She hated feeling so pleased by his praise. But she soon managed to convince herself that her desire to help him had been out of her own selfish needs. Out of the need to get something she wanted. That seemed to help. "Right. Well, you're welcome then." She mumbled shifting her gaze away from him. She glanced down at her arm that held the needle slowly draining her of her blood, staring at it for a moment before finally speaking once more. "When are you planning on heading out?" She tried her best to keep her tone casual, knowing she needed to word everything carefully if she wanted him to agree to her request. But Klaus was smarter than she gave him credit for. Which in a way, she sort of expected. 

"Why?" He asked slowly, already knowing she was up to something. She didn't make casual conversation. And certainly not with him. 

"I want to go with you." She said meeting his eyes. She knew there was no point in trying to ease him into it anymore. He clearly knew she wanted something, so she figured she might as well stop wasting time and just tell him. 

Klaus chuckled softly. "And why on earth would I agree to that? Even if I was insane enough to willingly subject myself to your company for days on end, you would only slow me down." 

"Well for one, you would have a human blood bag with you the entire time, should anything happen to the ones you already have." She had already been prepared for him to deny her. And she had the means to counter anything she knew he would throw at her. 

"As much as I am certain you were hoping that would change my mind, I'm afraid you only managed to prove my point. You're human. You're a liability, Katerina." 

"I can take care of myself." She said firmly, glaring at him. There was nothing that pissed her off more than someone assuming she was weak. Human or not, she was still Katherine Pierce. She didn't survive the great original hybrid for five centuries thanks to vampirism. She survived because she never let her fear get the best of her. "Besides you'll be there won't you?" She muttered as an afterthought, knowing he would never believe in her strength. 

"Yes I will. To make hybrids. Not watch your back. A fragile human already has no place in the woods near a powerful werewolf pack. A fragile dying human is even a worse scenario." He gave her a look. "Why do you even want to go with me? What are you after? Surely it can't be the company." He smirked then, leaning back comfortably in the armchair. 

Katherine made a face but didn't encourage him by speaking to his lame attempt of making her uncomfortable. Rather she decided to answer his question honestly, despite the basic instinct that told her to lie. "There's a witch I know. Near the mountains in Colorado. I met her a few years ago, back when I was trying to find a werewolf to trade to you for my freedom. She's powerful. And she might be the only one who would still be willing to help me." 

A sense of realization easily settled within him. She hoped this witch would have the answer for reversing the effects of the cure. And as much as he was delighted she regained her sense of self preservation and was finally trying to survive once more, he made sure to show none of these emotions on his face. "Well now I am confused. Just a mere month ago you were ready to stake my brother because he tried to save your life. What changed your mind?" 

Katherine sighed. She had been expecting the question. But it didn't mean she liked it. "Nothing changed my mind. I didn't want him to try to save me and I still don't. But a month ago I was ready to die. Now...now I'm not sure I'm ready. However. If anyone's going to save me, it's going to be me. Not Elijah." 

Klaus was silent for a long moment. His eyes focused on the blood bag that was slowly being filled. It was all he could do to prevent his rage and anguish from manifesting. A month ago she was ready to die because she simply had nothing left to live for. Now, now she had his brother. A love for whom she would do anything for. Including travel with her greatest enemy, surround herself with werewolves that could rip her apart faster than she can blink, and finally face an all powerful witch. 

He still didn't speak as he slowly took the needle out of her arm and covered the small wound with a gauze, applying slight pressure for a few seconds before reaching for the blood bag. 

Upon reaching the door, he slowly turned to look at her. And when he finally spoke, his heart ached. Though he expertly ignored it, just as he was used to doing his whole life. "Fine. You may accompany me if you want to. Mainly because I know denying your request won't do anything except having you sneak out on your own. However, I am not to be your bodyguard or anything of the sort. I'm simply giving you a lift. Once we arrive, I will tend to my business and you will tend to yours." And with those words, he walked out of her room, leaving Katherine with a confused frown on her face. 

Because he may be well versed in masking his emotions, but so was she. And she always knew a mask when she saw one. The only problem was, she didn't know what lied beneath it.


	24. Aggravating Communication or Unknown Attachment?

"Katerina." Klaus repeated for the second time before angrily snapping his fingers near her ear.

She hissed in annoyance and looked up from her phone. "What?" She snapped shooting him a glare. She had been in the process of texting an update to Elijah, who truthfully only agreed to let her go all the way to Colorado with his brother because he didn't want to make her angry. She hadn't told him why she wanted to go, so naturally, the request came out as strange. And if she hadn't been dying, and he wasn't in the mindset of only trying to make her happy, she was sure this wouldn't have ended well. She still would've gone with Klaus of course. But she knew it would've meant risking losing Elijah and their relationship. Just like before when she had been in possession of the cure. 

It wouldn't have stopped her. Deep down she knew that. Her survival was still more important to her than love. However, she really didn't want to lose him again. 

"I am not stopping again until we reach a hotel, therefore I suggest you stretch your legs, get snacks, take a bathroom break or do whatever it is you need to do with your human body. I won't have you complaining again. Next time anything resembling a complaint comes out of your mouth, I am snapping that vervain bracelet off your wrist and compelling you not to speak a word for the remainder of the trip." The two had been out since dawn, and she had been annoying him just as long. Or almost as long. He was beyond grateful for the two hours she remained asleep in the car when they left. 

Katherine rolled her eyes, not remotely affected by his threat. She knew if he was going to do that, he would've done it since they left New Orleans. "You know it wouldn't kill you to be a decent person every once in a while. And for the record, it's not my fault I got hungry. It's your fault for leaving the house before I had any breakfast." She grumbled but still stepped out of the car anyway. The last thing she needed was for him to bring back two bags of chips again. As if that counted as a meal. It barely counted as edible food. "Card." She said holding her hand out by the car window. While she waited, she finished typing her message to Elijah, making sure to add in how obnoxious Klaus was being. 

When she felt the credit card being set in her hand, she silently headed in the direction of the gas station he stopped at. 

As she looked around the place, she instantly wasn't impressed. 

Once she used the bathroom, she made sure to wash her hands at least three times all while wrinkling her nose in disgust. Was that thing seriously what passed for a bathroom? She had seen dumpsters that were cleaner. 

The food selection wasn't great either, but she did manage to find a turkey sandwich and a small container of strawberries. 

"Remind me again why we couldn't stop somewhere where hygiene is a thing?" Katherine grumbled getting back into the car and setting the plastic bag on her lap. "That bathroom was horrifying. And don't even get me started on the fridge. I don't know what's worse. The fact that most of the stuff was expired or that I saw a pile of dead flies next to the fridge." She shuddered a little as she began unwrapping her sandwich. 

Klaus rolled his eyes, not remotely surprised she was displeased. He could tell the place was definitely run down. But he wasn't concerned with making her comfortable. Certainly not when she didn't consider extending him the same courtesy. Over the past few weeks, he lost count on how many times he saw her making out with Elijah. And if that was not disturbing enough, she hadn't even bothered to discuss their own kiss or bring it up in the slightest. Therefore, if she had to suffer a little bit during this excursion she invited herself to, he would gladly welcome it.

"Not to worry, we will make a stop at a hotel tonight. You can have all the hot showers and room service you'd like. So long as this time, you are actually awake and ready by dawn. I won't wait while you attempt to stick a mascara tube in your eye."

"That's not how mascara-" She shook her head and swallowed the bite of the sandwich she was chewing. "You know what? Nevermind." She was too hungry and tired to care. 

"What's the deal with this werewolf pack anyway?" She asked after a few seconds of silence. Taking another bite of her food she glanced over at him, clearly expecting an answer. However, he only appeared to be focused on the road ahead. 

"Do you plan on spending this entire trip talking? I am starting to miss having you mumbling in your sleep."

Katherine narrowed her eyes at him and slowly turned her head away, looking at the seemingly endless road. "Well, what else am I supposed to do? You won't let me turn on the radio and I'm bored. We've been stuck in this car for nine hours now. The only time we stopped was at that stupid diner that looked like it was leftover from the fifties, and now."

"I won't let you turn on the radio because you have trashy taste in music. And I'm not stopping any more than necessary because I would like to reach my destination before another decade passes." 

"I do not." Katherine scoffed and reached for the radio only to have Klaus shove her hand away.

"You know your taste in music isn't as amazing as you think it is." She muttered crossing her arms over her chest. "All you listen to is jazz. Maybe you should branch out and try something new." She actually liked jazz. Loved it really. But for one, she refused to give him the satisfaction. And secondly, she did like other type of music besides jazz. 

"I'd rather not try something new if it involves words that graphically describe a threesome." He gave her a look. 

"It was one song!" Katherine exclaimed defensively. "I don't control what comes up on the radio. And for the record, if you had listened to the whole thing instead of immediately turning it off after hearing the word 'cum', you would know it didn't graphically describe a threesome. But fine." She sighed. "No more Halestorm. If it comes on, I'll change it. Now can I turn on the radio? I mean it's either that or we spend the next six hours talking." She said giving him a look this time. A grin instantly formed when she saw him hesitantly nod. 

"Alright. Let's see what's on." She messed with a few stations until she heard a familiar song playing. "Oh I love this song." 

Klaus frowned at the hard rock and roll noise that was coming from his radio. He was tempted to tell her to turn it off, or at least turn down the volume. But when he looked at her and saw the wide smile on her face, he couldn't seem to force the words out. "So who is this person?" 

"That's not a real question is it?" When he didn't give her any indication that he was joking, she shook her head in obvious disapproval. "What exactly were you doing during the eighties and nineties?" She chuckled. "It's Joan Jett and the Blackhearts." 

That still didn't really help him, but he refrained from saying that. Instead he decided to focus on driving. At least the song wasn't mentioning a threesome. Just a guy that cheated from the little he could make out. 

"I think of you every night and day. You took my heart and you took my pride away." Katherine sang along as she moved her body to the beat of the song. Her lips were shaped into a bright smile and for a second she looked over at Klaus. For a second. Then she quickly turned her gaze away and continued dancing, as well as she could anyway considering she was in a car. 

Klaus glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but smile as he watched her. He had never seen her like this before. So wild and carefree. It was actually kind of beautiful. So much so that it made him forget why he was angry with her in the first place. For a little while anyway. 

He chuckled softly, still watching her dance along to the beat of the music. Which actually wasn't that bad if he was being honest. It was better than most of the songs he heard in the eighties. 

As the words 'I hate myself for loving you' came on, the first person she thought of was Klaus. She didn't want to. It just sort of happened. But it did suddenly make her nervous at the thought of spending another two days with him. Two days away from Elijah. Two days next to the other Mikaelson brother. The one she kissed one stupid drunken night. Well. That wasn't exactly true. And maybe that was what had her so nervous. It wasn't just once. If it was one drunken mistake Elijah might forgive her. But she kissed Klaus when she was sober. Her first night in the city. 

Sure she was focused on the fact that she was dying and genuinely thought he would kill her at any moment, but it didn't change that she did it. And she still didn't know why. Not why she kissed him. Those were easy to answer. The first one was because she was far too consumed in her own misery to care about anything, and the second one was because she was drunk. 

What she didn't know was two things. Why on earth it felt so damn good to kiss Klaus Mikaelson. And why she felt her heart beating faster in her chest each time she thought about either of their kisses, or the possibility of kissing him again.

Maybe that was another lie. Maybe she did know the truth and that was what scared her. But today wasn't the day where she would admit that.


	25. Evident Frustration or Deceptive Yearning?

"You know when you said hotel, I thought you meant, you know. A hotel. Not this." Katherine crossed her arms as she looked at the small building in front of her. It wasn't run down or anything. It actually looked fairly decent. And beautiful. But it definitely wasn't the five star hotels she was used to. If anything it looked more like a house from the 1800s. A mansion really. It was three stories tall and the left side of it looked like it was added in later, with four stories instead. 

Klaus rolled his eyes, reaching for their bags in the backseat. "This is a hotel. Read the sign. Emerson hotel." He effortlessly carried both their bags over his shoulder and shut the car door. 

"I can see the sign." She narrowed her eyes at him despite the fact that he was now walking away from her. "But it doesn't change the fact that this looks more like a house from two centuries ago than a hotel." Yet despite that, the white paint that coated the home was not chipped in the slightest, and the four step staircase that led to the front door felt sturdy. Maybe she did judge the place too soon. Though she wouldn't make any adjustments to her previous statement until she saw the inside and her room of course. 

"That is because it used to be. A house I mean." His house actually. Not that he said that part out loud. The last thing he needed was for her to begin asking questions again. This time he didn't have the car radio to keep her distracted.

Upon entering the mansion turned hotel, Katherine couldn't help the small smile on her lips. A lot of the furniture clearly dated back to the early 1800s. But everything was so well kept, it was impossible not to like it. Near the front door there was a dark blue couch and a birch coffee table, which matched perfectly with the light mint colored walls. There were all kinds of expensive rugs laid out along the wooden floor, and as she followed Klaus further inside, she caught sight of a dark brown desk that made her feel like she was stepping back in time. This whole place did. 

"Excuse me. I'd like to rent out suite thirteen." Klaus spoke to the young man at the front desk, who seemed to be more interested in eyeing Katherine than helping him. 

Klaus watched as Katerina looked around the home that was once his, oblivious to the man who was so openly staring at her. At least she wasn't responding. He had to learn to be grateful for the little things in life.

"I-I'm sorry sir. Suite thirteen is a private residence. It belonged to a Mr-"

"Mikaelson." Klaus finished for him when he finally decided to speak. "Yes I know. My name is Klaus Mikaelson." 

It was only then that the young man looked at him rather than at the brunette that currently, and unfortunately accompanied him. And when he did his eyes widened a little. "Oh. Wow. Yes of course. You seriously look just like him." He mumbled mainly to himself before quickly leaving the front desk and heading towards the staircase. "Right this way." 

"Katerina." Klaus snapped his fingers near her to get her attention, as she was currently far too invested in a vase filled with white roses.

Katherine instantly glared in Klaus' direction but followed after him anyway. 

"Here you are. Suite thirteen. Anyone who's ever worked here kept it the same." 

Klaus simply gave him a nod as he stepped inside the room. A room he hadn't seen in centuries but was clean thanks to the people who worked here. He didn't thank the man however. It wasn't something he did often as it was, but the main reason he didn't this time was because he seemed to be caught up in Katerina once more. 

Noticing that Klaus walked inside, the young man known as Brandon took advantage of that, and decided to find the courage to speak to the beautiful woman accompanying Klaus Mikaelson. "Um. There's a fireworks show starting in a few minutes. There's music and dancing, and really good food. It's supposed to be really fun, and I was wondering if you'd like to...maybe go with me?" 

"Hm?" Katherine hadn't even noticed the guy was talking to her until she looked in his direction and saw the blush that now coated his cheeks. She giggled, unable to help herself. Had he been trying to get her attention this whole time and she just hadn't noticed? She guessed that was just what driving for over twelve hours with no one but Klaus for company did to her. "Oh. I mean I'm flattered." She chuckled. "But-"

"But she is spoken for." Klaus spoke up and placed his arm around her waist, tugging her a little closer to him. He was holding her quite possessively, something that caused an immediate frown on Katherine's face. 

She quickly looked up in his direction, silently asking him what the hell he was talking about now. The way he spoke and the way he kept his arm around her easily made it sound like she was in a relationship with him. She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the mere thought.

Klaus however, wasn't looking at her and therefore didn't see the nearly disgusted look on her face. Instead he was intently staring directly at the nice guy from the front desk, who now looked even more nervous than he had been a few seconds ago when he tried to ask her out. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize. Enjoy your stay Mr. Mikaelson." He ushered out quickly before heading down the hallway and toward the staircase. 

"What the hell was that?" Katherine snapped, instantly removing his arm off her waist and stepping away from him. 

"What?" He questioned innocently as he shut the door and locked it. "You are spoken for. Or did you forget about sweet, dashing Elijah?" He mocked, rolling his eyes.

Katherine crossed her arms and glared at him. "I'm perfectly aware of that. What I wasn't aware of was that I was dating you too." She muttered taking a seat on the couch that stood a few feet away from the door. There didn't seem to be a tv but there was a bookcase on the left corner of the wall and a record player on the right.

She watched then as Klaus stilled in his steps, but he didn't turn to look at her, nor did he respond to her comment. He simply walked closer to the record player. Soon enough an upbeat jazzy melody filled the apartment and she could see Klaus actually smiling out of the corner of her eye.

Seeing him smile was a rare sight. But one that she truthfully enjoyed. Secretly at least. 

"You aren't." He finally answered her and leaned against the wall, looking at her. "You have made that perfectly clear throughout the following three weeks. Believe me I long since lost count of the amount of times I have seen you kissing my brother." 

The displeased tone in his voice made Katherine frown with curiosity. But before she could properly question him, he grabbed his bag and slid open the double doors that led into a bedroom. 

"Uh Klaus?" She asked slowly as she caught sight of the bedroom. The only room in the hotel suite might she add. "Why is there only one bed?" She questioned, gesturing to the large double bed. 

Klaus had just opened the door to the en-suite bathroom when he heard her speak. He raised an eyebrow then and turned to look at her, only now having realized there was in fact one bed. He wasn't exactly surprised considering this had been his bedroom once upon a time. But he hadn't thought about that when he asked for it. Nor had he considered he wasn't traveling alone at the moment. "Oh. Well. You can have it. I can sleep on the couch." He said casually, and with that he stepped into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. 

By the time Klaus exited the shower, Katherine had been standing directly in front of the door impatiently tapping her foot for the past ten minutes. She wanted to take a shower too considering she hadn't in nearly twenty four hours, and she had been on the road for so long. But it seemed Klaus didn't care about what she wanted. "Klaus!" She called out, finally knocking on the door. "Did you die in there? Some of us would like to take a shower as well." 

Klaus rolled his eyes, and due to her rushing him, he took longer than he normally would've getting dressed. 

"Finally." She muttered pushing past him into the bathroom when he at last decided to open the door. She set her towel and clean clothes on the closed toilet lid and walked closer to the door, closing it shut. 

Taking advantage of the fact that she was alone once more, she sent Elijah another message, letting him know she would be going to sleep soon since Klaus wanted to leave by dawn. She conveniently left out the fact that there was only one bed. And one bathroom. It wasn't like it would be an issue. They were separated by a door in both instances. Not to mention, Elijah knew nothing of the secret kisses she unfortunately shared with his brother. 

As she stepped out of the bathroom with her hair tied up in a messy bun, she looked towards the bed and couldn't help but chuckle softly. 

Klaus was lying down on it, deeply asleep.

She hung her towel on the back of the bathroom door and slowly approached the bed, hoping her standing near him would activate his paranoid senses. But he must've really been exhausted because he didn't even move. So much for her being able to take the bed.

Her lips shaped into a smile the longer her gaze remained on him. It wasn't like she could control it. He just looked so innocent. His hair was a little messy as he rested on the pillow, and his expression was calm and relaxed. There was no trace of malice or hatred in it. Only purity and a gentleness she hadn't ever seen on him whenever he was awake. 

Against every impulse that told her to just grab a pillow and head to the couch, she brought her hand closer to his face, and very delicately brushed her fingertips along his soft hair. She watched then as a tiny smile formed on his lips. For a minute she thought he was waking up, but upon further inspection she realized he was still sleeping. 

How could someone like Klaus look so...adorable when he slept? 

She thought she knew everything about him at this point. But this wasn't something she had known. Granted, it would've been very strange if she had. 

Sighing softly, she slowly moved her hand back and walked over to the other side of the bed, taking one of the pillows and two blankets before walking out of the room. 

The couch wasn't actually uncomfortable, she noticed, when she settled down on it. It would be enough to get a few hours of sleep before they hit the road again. According to Klaus they still had around four more hours before they reached their destination. 

Just as she closed her eyes however, she heard footsteps shuffling into the living room. And when she opened her eyes, sure enough Klaus was standing in front of her. 

"I fell asleep." He mumbled, stating the obvious. "You can take the bed now." 

"Yeah I noticed." Katherine chuckled. "But it's fine. Go back to sleep. I'm already comfortable here." And to prove her point, she closed her eyes once more. 

Yet Klaus didn't think it was fine. He may be angry with her most of the time, but deep down he knew his feelings toward her had always been complicated. And they always involved so much more than anger and hatred. And right now one of those other ones he often ignored came out to play. 

Without much effort on his part, he grabbed hold of the edges of the blanket she had draped over the couch and lifted her up with it, almost like a hammock. 

"Klaus!" Katherine exclaimed when she suddenly felt her body being lifted from the couch. 

"I said you could take the bed. And if you were not going to stand on your own, I needed to...get creative." He smirked, setting her down on the bed. 

Katherine laughed then, unable to help herself. "You're very stubborn aren't you? And you can't take no for an answer." 

A quiet chuckle left his lips as he nodded and took a seat at the edge of the bed. "I simply cannot believe it has taken you five hundred years to figure that out." 

"Oh it didn't. I was just confirming if you were aware of your own insanity." Her tone voice was playful and a smile was present on her lips, easily showing she was only teasing him rather than insulting him for once. 

He laughed softly, shaking his head in clear amusement. As he looked at her, he wished he could have the courage to speak about what was really on his mind. Their kiss. How much her relationship with his brother bothered him. The strange feelings of longing he couldn't seem to push away no matter how hard he tried. 

Katherine looked into Klaus' eyes, hating the emotions that rose within her just then. Her mind easily flashed back to their kiss. That heated passion wasn't something one could easily forget. No matter how much she wanted to. Her eyes flickered to his lips for a second before she quickly broke their gaze. 

Not wanting to risk doing something stupid, she arguably did something even more stupid. She scooted to the other side of the bed and patted the now empty space next to her. "Just lie down here. We need to be up in like five hours anyway."

Klaus had been close to forgetting every single insecure paranoid thought and simply kissing her. But when she spoke, his eyes widened in shock and his previous thoughts exited his mind. His lips parted open slightly but no words came out. It wasn't like anything would happen, he tried to reassure himself. They were merely going to sleep. In the same bed. Together. Fully clothed. 

Granted it was a queen size bed. Surely they could get through five hours of sleep without even being near each other. It was that particular realization that made him slowly rest his body on the bed. 

Katherine was now having a mental argument with herself. She wished nothing more than for Klaus not to have agreed to her suggestion. She didn't even know why she said it. All she wanted was to stop thinking about kissing him. It was as though her brain suddenly stopped working when she was faced with those thoughts.

The only thing she could be grateful for, was the size of the bed. She draped the covers over her and turned around with her back to him. At least this way it felt like she was alone in the bed. "Goodnight." She mumbled closing her eyes. 

"Goodnight, Katerina." He said softly, turning around as well. Despite the nervousness he felt at sleeping next to her, his eyes felt heavy and his body felt tired. It wasn't long before he was in a deep sleep, however his mind remained thinking of the one thought he wanted to push away. Katerina.


	26. Comforting Truth or Regretful Remorse?

Klaus very carefully reached for his phone on the nightstand, not wanting to disturb Katerina, who was resting her head comfortably on his chest and had one arm wrapped around his waist. 

When he first woke up twenty minutes prior and discovered her in that position, his first, second and third instinct had been to push her away. He had been tense and not at all pleased, despite the occasional thoughts and emotions he had towards her. 

Hugging and cuddling on a bed, or anywhere really, wasn't something he was used to nor did he enjoy it necessarily. But when she held him tighter and he saw the peaceful expression on her face, he figured there couldn't be much harm in letting her sleep like this. He needed to wake her up in a few minutes anyway, he realized as he checked the time on his phone.

He smiled a little, glancing down at her. It reminded him of the first night he brought her to his house and he found her curled up on his bed. She almost resembled a child when she slept. So innocent. As if all the horrors she went through were simply nonexistent. 

The horrors he put her through. 

He sighed softly and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I am sorry. My Katerina." He whispered only because he knew she would never hear it. 

He felt she stirred slightly in her sleep then, which caused him to panic a little, but he soon saw she was still sleeping. A tiny smile formed on his lips as he looked around the mainly dark room, save for the soft bathroom light that illuminated a small part of it. He still remembered the last time he was in this room before yesterday, and the first time as well. 

After all, it was difficult to forget the only person who was not only kind to him but also cared enough to want to save him. 

"Katerina." He murmured tapping her shoulder a little with the hand that currently wasn't wrapped around her. "Wake up." 

"Mmm. It's too early. The sun's not even out." She grumbled, and snuggled closer to him, not even realizing her own actions at this point. 

"That is the point. I would like to leave early so that we may arrive in this century." 

Katherine slowly began to open her eyes that, mainly because she realized that the sooner they got to where they needed to be, the sooner she could go back to Elijah.

However, as she started to become more awake, her eyes snapped open when she felt the position she was in. A squeal escaped her lips and she quickly scooted to the opposite side of the bed, moving as far as she could from him and nearly falling in the process. She was still hoping this was all an exhaustion-induced nightmare. She was hoping she really hadn't been cuddling with Klaus freaking Mikaelson. But the smug smirk on his lips easily told her otherwise. 

"Before you think of any accusations to throw my way, I will say that I woke up to find you like that." 

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, wanting to punch away his cocky attitude. "You know in my defense, I was sleeping. I can't exactly control my body. You were awake, what's your excuse?" She shot back and proceeded to stand up from the bed. It wasn't exactly her best comeback, but it was certainly better than not saying anything.

"Self preservation?" Klaus said though it sounded more like a question. "If I moved you, it might've caused you to wake up. Which then would've ended with you yelling at me for waking you up before I needed to." 

Katherine's lips parted open but she couldn't seem to think of the right snarky comment to counter his words. It wasn't like he was wrong after all, even if she refused to say that out loud. "Whatever." She grumbled as she headed for the bathroom with her clean clothes in hand. "It's way too early to be dealing with you." She muttered, lazily shutting the bathroom door. 

"You better let me get breakfast this time. A proper breakfast. There's no way I'm eating from a run down diner again." She called out as she pulled her dark purple tank top over her head. She knew she couldn't see him through the closed bathroom door. But it was as if she could sense the way he rolled his eyes and the annoyed expression he no doubt had on his face.

Once she looked in the mirror, she sighed softly, her attention now on something other than Klaus' obnoxious personality. Back in New Orleans she could pretend she was oblivious to her fate. Back in New Orleans she had her closet filled with designer outfits, gorgeous shoes and jewelry that was probably worth more than Klaus' house. The makeup and curling iron also helped. Out here she was stuck with the little she packed, which didn't happen to include most of what she loved, due to the fact that being in the mountains with the original hybrid didn't exactly call for Marc Jacobs heels or an Armani dress. 

But as she observed her worn out expression in the bathroom mirror, she wished she would've at least packed more makeup besides a red lipstick and a tube of mascara. Still. She supposed it would have to do. At least Klaus hadn't made any comments regarding her appearance. Which was frankly the only silver lining she could think of in this situation.

When she finished getting ready by slipping on her leather jacket and exited the bathroom, sure enough Klaus was already dressed, and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed practically resembling a pouty child. "You do know that if you get me a decent breakfast before we leave, it limits the stops we make right?" She tried, mainly in effort to eat something that wasn't the stale bagel he forced on her yesterday morning.

"Will it cause you to be quiet as well?" He muttered leaning off the wall and reaching for his bag. 

"Sure Klaus. Sure." At this point she was fully convinced she would never understand him. One minute he was laughing and joking around with her and the next he was whatever this was. Klaus Mikaelson truly was the definition of confusion. And contradictions. 

It was why right now her only hope for this trip was for it to finally be over. She longed to be near a man she actually understood and cared for deeply. Elijah. 

She reached for her bag that she had shoved under the bed, earning a curious look from Klaus. 

"What? Afraid someone would break in?" He questioned with a slightly amused expression.

"Force of habit." She mumbled swinging the bag over her shoulder, her expression nowhere near resembling his. "It's where I would keep clothes in case I needed to bolt out of a place quickly." 

Klaus' playful look slowly faded at that. He didn't say anything for a few minutes as he simply checked to see if they hadn't left anything. Once he was satisfied, he headed for the front door and finally spoke. "You don't need to do that now." He said whispered so softly that he wasn't even sure if she heard him. But the way she frowned easily told him she had. "I have no intention of killing you in your sleep." He gave her a look before reaching for the doorknob. "And if anyone after you or me tried anything, their head would be ripped clean off their body before they can blink."

Katherine couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Fair point. I mean if you were going to kill me you'd do it while I was awake. It's no fun if I'm asleep." She said teasingly. 

He chuckled, glancing back at her as he held the door open. "See? You know me so well." His voice held a playful tone to it, but the words seemed to pierce through both their hearts so very quickly. 

They brought them to a reality neither of them was too comfortable facing. They knew each other better than anyone else. And in the end they knew no one else would ever come close to understand them the same way. 

Whether they admitted it or not, it was the truth. And the truth terrified them.


	27. Trust or Survival?

"So. This witch. Do you happen to have a name?" 

Katherine glanced over in Klaus' direction and instantly gave him a look. "No. Of course not. I came all the way out here to the middle of nowhere with no one but you for company, all with nothing but a microscopic lead on the possibility of finding a mystical witch that may or may not exist." 

Klaus gave her a look of his own before rolling his eyes, expressing his annoyance towards her as he entered the dark kitchen of the hotel. "You can dial down the sarcasm, Katerina. I was merely asking for a name. You know. Original hybrid with connections and all that. However if you would rather wander through the mountains alone with information you acquired years ago, feel free to do so."

"Yeah well newsflash, I don't need you or your connections." She muttered and squinted her eyes when he suddenly turned on the kitchen lights with zero warning. "And now you're trying to blind me. Great." She grumbled keeping her eyes closed for a few seconds before slowly opening them once more trying to adjust to the light. 

"Yet you invited yourself on my werewolf search. So much for not needing me." He snorted, comfortably opening the fridge and pulling out a few ingredients. 

Her lips parted open to respond, but then she caught sight of what he was doing. "Uh. When I said get me breakfast, breaking into a hotel kitchen to watch you show off your cooking skills isn't exactly what I had in mind." 

"What did I break?" He chuckled reaching for a bowl. "It's more like, casually walking into a hotel kitchen to show off my cooking skills as you so put it." He smirked. "Not to worry however, the staff won't mind." 

"Right. And you know this because...?" Though as she asked the question, her gaze fell on something on the right side of the large kitchen. A painting that hung on the wall. It was quite an old looking painting, but she recognized the portrait clearly. "You've got to be kidding me." She groaned. Now it made sense why the front desk clerk seemed to recognize him. And why he was walking around like he owned the place. Because he most likely did at one point or another. "How much of a god complex does a person need to have in order to absolutely need an enormous painting of themselves in a damn kitchen?" 

Klaus craned his head a little trying to see what she was staring at. For a second, his lips shaped into a genuine smile, even if it disappeared just as quickly. "Well believe it or not, I didn't actually put that there." As he turned his back to her, he smiled one more at the realization of who it must've been. 

"Then who did? Because I can't think of anyone that loves you as much as you love yourself." She knew the sarcastic smile she sported as she took a seat on one of the kitchen stools was lost on him, as he was currently busy stirring ingredients in a bowl, and yet it still felt worth it. 

"Ouch. You are not going easy on me this morning are you? It must be the hunger." Klaus chuckled, not remotely offended by her cheap insults. Not after seeing the portrait of him. 

"That. Or maybe it's the fact that you're a narcissistic ass." She placed a finger on her chin, pretending to ponder the possibility. "Yeah that's definitely it." She smirked. "Anyway. I guess this was one of the many properties you owned? And now it's a hotel?" 

"You guess correctly." He said simply but offered her no other explanation as he switched on the stove. 

"And you couldn't have told me this last night?" 

"I did not think the information was relevant." 

"Right. You just thought you'd be your typical mysterious hybrid self. Makes perfect sense." She rolled her eyes and slid on one of the stools in front of the island counters. She wouldn't pry or ask any more about the painting or the house turned hotel. She figured if he was going to tell her, he would've. And honestly she wasn't even sure why she cared. She supposed it was because she was currently bored with no one but him for company. 

"An old friend must have hung it up after I left this place." He mumbled putting two slices of bread in a toaster. He normally would've toasted them properly in the frying pan, but at the moment he was in a bit of a rush. 

Katherine blinked surprised. She wasn't expecting him to want to say anything in regards to the topic. It was why she hadn't asked. "Oh. And..." She hesitated before she could actually speak. She wanted to ask more. But she currently wasn't sure if what he said was a one time thing or if he was actually willing to talk. 

"Go ahead." 

Taking note of the calm tone in his voice, she realized this was one of those rare times where Klaus was actually opening up to her. "When did you first acquire this place?" She chose to start off with an easy one. 

"1803 I believe." 

He didn't offer any further explanation but the casual tone in his voice and his calm posture as he stood over the stove, indicated she could continue to ask questions. "Was it just you? Or were any of your siblings with you at the time?" 

"It was only me."

Katherine nodded, despite him keeping his back to her. "So...this place. You just what? Thought you'd live in this enormous house by yourself?"

"It was not mine initially." 

"Then who-"

"I believe that is enough questions for one day." His tone wasn't hostile like she expected, but it did send a clear message that he was done talking. "Here. Egg white omelet with spinach on the side, served on some whole wheat toast. I figured after that questionable turkey sandwich you ate yesterday, your stomach was due for a quality healthy meal." 

Katherine couldn't help but giggle as she saw the tiny playful smile on his lips when he spoke. A small part of her hated herself for being so damn happy in this small moment in time. But she could hardly help it. This version of Klaus brought out a version of her that she hadn't been in a long time. A version she genuinely thought was dead. "I guess this is the part where I say thank you." While the words normally felt strange on her tongue, this time she was actually comfortable. Possibly because she truly did feel grateful. And not just for the food. 

"It should be. Especially after I broke into a kitchen as you say." He teased her back a little and then focused on cleaning up while she ate. 

As the two were driving off in the car a mere fifteen minutes later, Katherine glanced over at him. "Grace Dumont. That's the name of the witch I'm supposed to be meeting." She wasn't sure what made her tell him. She certainly hadn't been planning on it. But she supposed it had something to do with the fact that because he opened up to her, some sick twisted part of her felt the need to do the same. 

"Dumont?" 

The curiosity in his tone was not lost on her. "What? Don't tell me you actually know her. Because original thousand year old hybrid or not, that's just creepy." 

A quiet chuckle left his lips as he focused his attention on the road ahead of him. "Her specifically no. I did however know her family. The Dumont witches are a powerful breed, originating in France, 1629. After the witch trials began, most fled France. They then joined forces with any witch carrying the Dumont name and formed one of the most powerful covens I have ever known. They called themselves Les Filles de la Lune de Sang." 

"The Daughters of the Moon of Blood? Or...blood moon I guess is the better translation." 

Klaus gave her a nod of confirmation. "They were certainly not a force to be reckoned with. And I would know seeing as they tried to kill me. Which is why, you are not walking into this meeting alone."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Hasn't every witch tried to kill you at least once? Why is this coven so special? Besides. Weren't you the one who said that you letting me join you was just you giving me a ride? That after we get there, you go your way and I'll go mine?" 

"I did say that. Circumstances have changed. I am not letting you walk in to the house of a Dumont witch without me as backup." 

She was doing her best to hide the surprise she felt in this moment. Along with the inexplicable sense of satisfaction at the idea that Klaus Mikaelson actually gave a damn about what happened to her. "Why do you care?" 

"I never said I did." 

Despite his attempt to seem nonchalant, she managed to catch the slight hesitation in his voice. It was the only thing that gave her enough bravery to speak. "Then why are so hellbent on protecting me from the big bad Dumont witch? You do realize we've met before right? I was fine. She's an ally."

"You were fine because her goal must not have been to end your life or harm you in any way. Her goal might have changed by now or will change when she discovers you are a weak dying human. Or better yet, the first cured vampire." Klaus answered as if it should've been obvious. "As for my reasons for protecting you, they are simple." His gaze remained directly on the road as he drove, and for a split second, his hands tightened on the steering wheel. 

"My brother loves you. And contrary to popular belief, I do not actually wish to make him miserable." He finally said, making sure to not look in her direction. 

Katherine's lips parted open, a snarky comment already on her lips, but when she saw the way he was so clearly avoiding her, she realized it was best if she didn't say anything. "Okay." She sighed. It was better if he was there anyway. Because as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. There was no guarantee that Grace was on her side anymore. And as a dying human there wasn't much she could do to defend herself. 

"Okay?" He frowned and this time, briefly looked at her. 

"Yeah. Okay. You can come with me to meet with Grace."

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips before it quickly disappeared. "Good." 

"So...the coven. It seems pointless to ask why they tried to kill you. You're you. I'm sure you must've done something." She snorted. "But you seem more worried about them than anyone else who's waiting in line to kill you. Why?" 

Klaus chuckled a little, strangely not minding anything she said. "I am not worried. Les Filles de la Lune de Sang are dead. Not all the members, clearly. However, the overall coven and their practice is gone. Murdered by none other than Mikael."

Katherine blinked in surprise at that. "Mikael killed the coven? Wouldn't he have thrown them a parade for trying to kill you-" She stopped abruptly as the pieces slowly began falling into place. "Wait. He was working with them wasn't he? That's why he killed them. Cause they failed to kill you."

His lips curled upwards into a smirk. "Very perceptive. 1802. Mikael was desperate. So desperate that he was willing to track down and ally himself with the most powerful coven in the world to kill his children. And when that failed he went for the second best." He snorted. "The Dumonts. Be that as it may, he was not counting on the little surprise I had for him." 

"Which was?" Although she chose to ask, she wasn't really expecting him to tell her. He was telling her more than he ever had. And for right now, that seemed to be enough. 

"Let's simply say I had an alliance of my own." 

Katherine smiled, shifting her gaze back to the car window. Sure he was perfectly vague in his answer. But he answered. Maybe someday he would tell her the whole story. For one there was only one concern in her mind, and that was a question as well. 

But it wasn't a question Klaus could answer. She wasn't sure it was even a question she could answer. Because she couldn't for the life of her understand why she held such a deep desire to have Klaus Mikaelson trust her. 

The man ruined her. For five hundred years she suffered because of him. Yet somehow...somewhere along the way she seemed to be forgetting that.

The realization terrified her. Was this honestly how pathetic she had become thanks to her dying state, that now the idea of hating Klaus with the intensity she used to sounded ridiculous? 

No. She was still Katherine Pierce. A woman who lost everything thanks to the man sitting a few inches across from her. That was what she needed to remember, and it was what she promised to remember in this moment. 

It was a promise she knew she needed to keep if she was going to survive.


	28. Failure or Renunciation?

"Aren't we going to see Grace Dumont first?" Katherine questioned as she stepped out of the car when he finally parked in an abandoned parking lot, and announced they would need to walk the rest of the way to the werewolf camp that apparently rested deep in the mountains. 

"No. I need to sort out my business with the pack first. I'm afraid we are late as it is." 

"What? Are they just going to vanish into thin air if you're not there to ambush them at exactly this time?" She grumbled swinging her bag over her shoulder. 

"Actually. Yes. In a manner of speaking." 

Despite her raised eyebrow and obvious confusion, he didn't offer her a further explanation. Instead he simply began walking, expecting her to follow. 

"Seriously? We're back to the silent treatment? You could just say you don't want to answer. Not ignore me like I'm not talking to you." She muttered pushing past him, walking further into the woods. 

"I do not want to answer." He smiled with that sarcastic grin she had already been expecting as he walked ahead of her once more. "Happy?"

"Well let's see. I'm in the woods, surrounded by dirt and who knows what else, and I'm out here alone with you. Am I happy? No not really." 

"Not to worry, I will make certain to save you from all the poisonous snakes." He smirked, hearing the way her heart rate accelerated slightly. "Relax Katerina. I was joking. There are no snakes in these parts. None that are poisonous anyway." 

"That so wasn't funny." She grumbled, glaring directly at his back despite knowing he couldn't see her. 

"Oh I disagree." His tone was smug, but truthfully in this moment he was nervous. Perhaps that was why he was currently trying to bother her. He hadn't been in these woods in centuries. "When we arrive, I need you to be quiet. I know you just love to insult me and anyone the first chance you get, but this is important. Let me do the talking." 

"I couldn't possibly care less about your torture methods Klaus. Just as long as we go see Grace after, you can do whatever the hell you-"

Suddenly Klaus' hand was over her mouth, preventing her from speaking any longer, and his body was a little too close for comfort. 

"Shh." He whispered, ignoring the glare she was giving him. At least she wasn't biting his hand. "Is someone there?" He called out causing Katherine to frown. 

Katherine was watching him curiously. If he thought he was being followed this was normally the time where he made some type of threat. Instead he was calling out hello like every stupid character in cliché horror movies. She tried to ask what he was doing but his hand only tightened on her face. 

She would've rolled her eyes in pure annoyance, had it not been for the arrow that abruptly shot out from nowhere and the group of men that all of a sudden had them surrounded. 

"Be very still." He whispered in her ear before slowly letting her go and raising both hands in defense. "My name is Klaus Mikaelson. I-"

"We know who you are. You're the original hybrid. The one that slaughtered hundreds of werewolves and turned them into abominations." One of the men spoke up, taking a menacing step towards Klaus. 

Katherine had been expecting Klaus to rip the man's heart out the second the word abomination left his lips. After all, he killed people for far less. But he wasn't doing that. He was holding back every bit of rage that was in him at the moment. His eyes were murderous, and his body was trembling slightly from anger. But he stood absolutely still, not moving an inch from his spot. "I only wish to speak to-"

"You're delusional if you think we're taking you anywhere near our camp." This time a woman spoke up. She stepped in front of the man who called Klaus an abomination. "You made a big mistake coming here Klaus Mikaelson. We may not be able to kill you. But we can start with your girl here. Boys." She gave the men a look, and all at once they headed towards Katherine.

Katherine's lips parted open in protest for a second, wanting to correct the werewolf that was somehow more annoying than Klaus, before she realized it really wasn't important right now. 

In instant Klaus' arms were wrapped around her and he was holding her protectively. "No one touches her." He growled, his eyes shining a beautiful golden color while he bared his fangs at them. "You deal with me. She is not a part of this. She's human." 

At that, the men looked to the woman who Katherine guessed was their leader. Their alpha. 

She looked to be debating it, but eventually she nodded and the men all took a step back. "Very well. Leave now. And I can guarantee the safety of your human. Stay, and well...I'm afraid that's no longer a promise I can make." 

Klaus slowly let go of Katherine once they backed off and looked directly at the woman. "Selhání se nerovná vzdání se." He spoke calmly, despite the anger Katherine could still see in his eyes. 

She frowned at the spoken words. It sounded a little similar to Bulgarian but she didn't understand it. 

The alpha's eyes widened in recognition. "Who are you?" She whispered curiously. 

"I told you. My name is Klaus. I've come with a proposition and information. I need only to speak with you for a moment." 

The woman continued to stare at him with caution, however she soon gave the order to her men to continue scouting the woods. "Come." And with that she turned around and began walking further into the woods. 

"What did you tell her?" Katherine whispered looking over at Klaus. 

"Selhání se nerovná vzdání se. It means failure does not equal giving up. It's Czech. And it is their pack's belief. The motto they based their entire life upon." 

Katherine wanted to ask how he knew that, but at that moment the woman stopped walking when they reached a camp ground. 

She couldn't help but observe everything around her. Everyone appeared to be occupied with different tasks and there were even children running around and playing. It all looked like something out of a movie. 

"Follow me." 

Klaus tugged on Katherine's arm a little causing her to snap out of her thoughts and instead continue to walk alongside him. 

"Why did you come here? How did you know the phrase our pack lives by?" The woman asked looking directly at Klaus once the three of them stepped inside an empty cabin. 

"I have information for your pack." 

"I have no interest in information that comes from someone I can't trust. Which is why I highly suggest you answer my questions truthfully, unless you'd rather I call the rest of the pack. Maybe you'll be more willing to talk after they have a little word with you." 

Katherine couldn't help but chuckle a little, though she quickly pretended to cough when Klaus glared at her. She didn't say it out loud, mainly because she had already been threatened once, but she could see the leader would definitely have a hard time with Klaus. The two were ironically similar. 

"If I was here to hurt the pack believe me I would have by now. Especially given the amount of threats I have received since I arrived. I came here because I am keeping a promise to an old friend and letting you know it's over."

The woman raised an eyebrow, but slowly encouraged him to continue. 

"One day in the woods, two days in the city, three weeks out of America, four weeks separated from each other and finally, five months back here. Home. You don't need to do that anymore. He's dead."

This time the woman didn't hesitate before roughly pushing Klaus against a wall, her forearm wedged strongly against his neck. It was clear what Klaus said held a meaning to her. A meaning that now had her nervous, which was why she had resorted to violence. Katherine could tell. It was the exact same thing Klaus did whenever he felt threatened. 

Katherine stared at the two, wondering why Klaus wasn't pushing her off or better yet killing her. Instead he only moved her arm in the most gentle way he could manage so he would be able to speak. 

"George Thomas. Does that name mean anything to you?" 

The woman's fierce eyes seemed to ease slightly at the mention of the man. "Legend says he was the man who began this pack. My father used to say we were directly related to him, but I never found any records of him. I just figured that if he did exist, there would've been something to prove it." 

"The no records thing was my fault. However he was real. I do not know about your lineage. But I can speak about George Thomas. He was a friend. The very friend whose promise I am keeping." He wanted to say more, but the way Katerina was watching him was making him nervous. There were so many things about his past he would rather not tell her. Luckily the woman seemed to sense his hesitation and called for one of her men. 

"Take the human outside. I have business to attend to with the hybrid." 

The man nodded and despite Katherine's protests, he swiftly threw her over his shoulder not setting her down until they were far enough away from the cabin.

Katherine sighed in irritation for what felt like the millionth time since she was forced out of the cabin. She was sure it had been close to an hour already and Klaus still showed no sign of being any closer to coming out of that cabin. Not to mention her werewolf bodyguard was as dull as anyone could be. He hadn't said a word to her the entire time they had been standing there. "Okay. I'm done. When Klaus is done doing whatever or whoever he's doing in there, tell him I went to see Grace Dumont." 

She didn't wait for an answer, not that she thought he was even going to give her one, but regardless she silently walked along the woods constantly checking the map coordinates on her phone. Being able to navigate through areas easily was just one of the very few things she could thank Klaus for. 

Despite knowing exactly where she was going however, after two hours of walking she was convinced she was going in circles. It wasn't until she finally spotted a house, quite literally in the middle of nowhere that she began to feel hope bloom inside her. She quickly raced to the front door and knocked. 

"Grace?" She called out. Even with her human hearing she could tell there was someone inside. "It's Katherine." She tried again but to no avail. "I...I need your help. Open the door."

Something in her voice must've given away just how much she need the witch to see her, because soon the door swung open, revealing an young woman with long blonde curls that were styled into a French braid. "What are you doing here? There are rumors Klaus Mikaelson is around these parts. Come in."

"Yeah...about that." Katherine slowly stepped inside, beginning her lengthy explanation as to how she came to be here, why, and what she needed from her, all while successfully avoiding the topic of Klaus Mikaelson just as she was used to doing her entire life.


	29. Love or Hate?

Katherine wasn't sure how she managed to get back to the werewolf camp after her talk with Grace. She wasn't even sure how she ended up in one of the empty cabins with Klaus Mikaelson's arms wrapped tightly around her, while he gently stroked her hair in an effort to calm her down as she sobbed into his shirt. 

"Katerina?" 

His soft, nearly soothing, British accent whispered near her ear. She could hear the concern in it. She could hear the care in it. And if she focused hard enough, she knew there was more emotion in that one whisper of her name than she could ever decipher. But right now she didn't want to decipher it. Right now all she wanted was what she managed to convince herself she didn't want or need for five hundred years. Klaus. 

"Just tell me if you're alright. Are you hurt?" 

She could tell he wanted to scold her for going without him. She could tell he was worried the powerful witch had done something to her. But in this moment she couldn't put his mind at ease. She couldn't tell him that Grace hadn't spelled her or tried to hurt her. She couldn't tell him that the reason she was currently struggling to stop crying was because she had lost all hope. 

As her tears slowed, she pulled away from him a little and raised her head to look at him. As she stared into those majestic blue-green eyes she found herself unable to speak. The total loss of concentration and her tongue didn't surprise her. It was something that always seemed to happen around Klaus. Whether it was from fear or, whatever this strange sensation was. 

"Love?" 

She didn't know if what happened next was because of how vulnerable she felt after hearing what Grace Dumont had to say, or if it was a result of him calling her love. Klaus only called Caroline that. The fact that he was saying it to her somehow meant more than it should've. It was just a simple term of endearment, meaning darling or sweetheart. But right now it meant the absolute world to her. "You called me love." She whispered, not having the strength to look away from his captivating eyes. 

He didn't answer her. He wasn't sure what to say to that because he hadn't even noticed that was what he called her. 

She hadn't been expecting an explanation however. She didn't need one. Hearing him sound so worried for her and then hearing him call her love was all she needed. 

In one swift motion, she pressed her lips to his, capturing them in a passionate kiss. A kiss that she was sure the two of them had been wanting for a very long time. 

She didn't care about the nagging voice in her head that tried to remind her of Elijah while Klaus was eagerly exploring her mouth with his tongue. She didn't care if she was selfish or a cheater, and Klaus didn't seem to either. 

A sigh of pleasure left her lips as he suddenly picked her up and pressed her body against the nearest wall. His hands worked quickly in tearing her tank top from her body, letting the discarded pieces of cloth fall to the cabin floor. 

"Klaus."

The way she breathed out his name and tightened her legs around his waist seemed to bring out something in him. A deep desire and longing he had managed to keep hidden until this very moment. 

"Katerina." He growled softly while his teeth tugged on her earlobe. 

He was holding back. Despite the fact that her shirt had been almost violently torn into a million pieces and his lips were hungrily tasting every inch of her neck, she knew he was giving her the option to back out. To tell him to stop. 

She remembered how he worked after all. She never wanted to remember. She never wanted to think about anything prior to his great betrayal. But there were times when she couldn't help it. Times when she couldn't help but think back to those cold winter nights in the castle, where his body would warm hers in his dim candlelit room. 

Based on those memories of passion alone, she knew right now he was suppressing his urge to take her right then and there. And she also knew the reason. He wanted to give her a choice. 

But what he didn't know was that she already made her choice. The second she felt his soft lips against her own, she made her choice. She wanted this. She wanted him. Damn the consequences. She didn't care if she would regret it later. She didn't even care if Elijah hated her forever because of it. 

In this one moment, she wanted Klaus Mikaelson. 

She wasn't planning on stopping, and she made sure to prove that to him with an impatient tug on his shirt, helping him remove it. 

Once their bodies finally gave out from exhaustion, Katherine noticed a few minutes later that the cabin they were in was now almost completely dark. The sun outside had set and seeing as they were in the woods, she wasn't surprised there was no electricity. 

Still, she wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. Well, save from the soreness between her legs after the hours of intense lovemaking. But overall she felt content. At peace. Better than she had in centuries. It was why she didn't want to say a single word or even move from her spot on the bed, which was right beside Klaus with her head resting gently on his bare chest. She knew once she said anything the moment they seemed to be experiencing right now would shatter. 

But a couple of minutes later, she couldn't seem to take the deafening silence any longer. She needed to say something. Anything.

"Am I crazy?" She finally mumbled, slowly glancing up at him. 

Klaus didn't answer for a moment, and instead he simply adjusted his arm around her waist, tightening his hold on her lightly. His lips twitched upwards into a small smile. "Well I should hope not. However I am not exactly the best candidate to determine your mental health." 

Katherine couldn't help chucking a little, despite trying not to. "Shut up. This is serious. I mean we just..."

"Oh I know." He grinned, meeting the serious look she was giving him with a flirtatious one. "I believe this will be one to remember forever. Especially with the way you screamed my name." He smirked.

"Klaus!" Katherine groaned and draped the blanket over her, covering her face from his view. 

"Oh my. What is this? Is the great Katerina Petrova blushing? Whatever will I do now?" He murmured teasingly and in one quick movement, he pulled the blanket off her completely, leaving them both exposed to one another again. Just as he was about to kiss her however, she turned away, letting his lips brush against her cheek. 

When she saw the disappointment lingering in his eyes though, she felt the need to explain. "I just...I need to think." 

Klaus gave her a small nod, but deep down he knew there was nothing for her to think about. She was with Elijah. A man she had loved quite literally for centuries. A man who was, for the most part, willing to help her. Whilst he in turn killed her entire family and put her through hell for five whole centuries. He didn't expect her to love him, to want him, to forgive him, or to even want to forgive him. 

He knew these past few hours had been a miracle. And that was how he would treat the memory. Like something he didn't deserve, but had been lucky enough to have. 

"Alright." He mumbled shifting a little, looking at the ceiling above him. 

"No don't do that. Don't just shut down on me. Every time I try to have a serious conversation with you, you do anything to avoid it or you get mad at me."

"Katerina, I said it was fine." 

He hadn't been trying to prove her point, but he also couldn't control the way his voice sounded more rough than he intended it to. 

He sighed, catching the 'I told you so' look in her eyes. "Fine. What do you want me to say? That I have feelings for you? That somehow rescuing you that night started a chain of emotions that I can't control? That I sometimes do not even want to control?" 

Katherine blinked slowly at the words coming out of his mouth. She wasn't sure what to say. She just knew she liked what she was hearing. She didn't want to like it. As he spoke, she was trying to remember all he did to her. He cruelly murdered her family. He chased her around the world for five hundred years. He made her like him. Paranoid and selfish. But...also strong, resilient, and, confident. In a way, Klaus made her became a better version of the person she used to be. A stronger version. 

"Do you remember what you said to me a few weeks ago? When I found out Elijah was trying to save my life?" 

"That he was selfish and not willing to admit it? I do not think I mentioned how obnoxious he is, however I felt as though that went without saying. Anyone who has met Elijah has had detailed fantasies about driving a stake through his heart at least once." He chuckled. 

She snorted and lightly hit his chest. "Not that." She mumbled snuggling a little closer to him while she draped her arm around his torso. "You asked me a question. You asked me why I hated you."

"I did. And you grew angry with me, as expected." 

"But you were asking the wrong question."

"And what prey tell is the right question then?" 

"When. Not why. When did I hate you."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Alright. I'll bite I suppose. When did you hate me?" 

"When I found my mother murdered on my bed. When I saw the bite on her neck and the bloodstained sheets. When I knew that you hadn't just killed my family for revenge because I ran from you. You did it for pleasure. It brought you joy to know I would suffer. I saw it Klaus. I may have been overwhelmed with grief but I noticed. My father was struck with a sword. My sister had blood on her lips and a wound in her stomach. There was no weapon left behind but my guess after all these years is you killed her first and then used the same sword to run my father through. But my mother, she was the only one with a bite. She was the only one you killed slowly and painfully, because you knew how much it would kill me."

Klaus was surprised at the newfound guilt that settled in his heart as he listened to her. But he wasn't surprised that was her answer. Of course it was. He supposed if he would've had parents he actually liked, he would've hated whoever killed them as well. 

"I was angry. I believed you were my last chance to break the curse. I didn't know your bloodline continued. It is not a justification, rather an explanation. And I do not ask for you to forgive-"

"Let me finish." She sighed. "Do you know why that was the moment I let myself hate you?" 

"Because...I killed your family?" It was meant to be an answer, but even he could hear the uncertainty in his voice. 

"That's what I just said." She gave him a look. "My question can't also be your answer." 

Klaus sighed heavily. He really didn't want to do this. To listen about how much she grieved her mother and how much he destroyed her for having done what he did. Back then he let his own rage blind him. Back then he hadn't been thinking about her, because he couldn't allow himself to. He knew if he let just one single thought enter his mind, he wouldn't have been able to go through with it. But he didn't want to explain that to her. He just wanted her to say that the past no longer mattered. That she wanted him in spite of it. If she wasn't going to say that, then he didn't see the reason why they needed to talk about this. "Does it matter? You did hate me, and you hate me now. I'd truly rather not hear the details as to when and why. Let's simply call this what it was. We were both lonely and...we gave each other comfort." He pulled away from her and left the warmth of the bed and her body. "And no. I won't tell Elijah." He had no way of knowing if that was on her mind, but he figured if it was, he might as well say it. "What happens in Colorado stays in Colorado." 

As he finished dressing himself, he noticed the shreds of both her shirt and her pants scattered all over the cabin floor. "I'll...bring your bag from the car." He didn't wait for an answer and exited the cabin.

Katherine watched him leave and no matter how hard she was trying, she couldn't seem to control the feeling of emptiness that settled in her heart just then. She didn't know why she felt that way, nor did she want to find out. Klaus was right. She hated him. And he hated her. 

In the end, she decided the best thing for her to do was to focus on that.


	30. Malicious Villain or Broken Hero?

She hated him. And he hated her. 

In the end, she decided the best thing for her to do was to focus on that.

So then why wasn't she focusing on that? 

The two were currently driving back to New Orleans, and for the better part of an hour, Katherine couldn't stop thinking about what happened between her and Klaus. Not exactly the physical part, though she couldn't deny it had been a hell of a good time. Klaus easily put all her past lovers to shame. 

At the moment however, she more focused on what happened after. She chose to focus on her hatred for him and his hatred for her. But what she felt when he left the cabin to bring her clothes over, and what she was feeling now, it wasn't hatred. It was longing. 

She had actually wanted him to stay with her. To hold her in his arms after spending hours re-exploring each other's bodies. She somehow convinced herself she didn't know why she craved his touch and affection so much, but that must've been the biggest lie she ever told herself. She knew why. It was the same reason she kept sneaking glances in his direction right now. 

Klaus understood her. 

It was never Elijah or Damon or even Stefan. Especially not Stefan. 

Stefan loved her, but he would never admit it unless she changed, and became someone else. Someone that wasn't her. Someone he could be proud to love. 

And she had loved him so much that she didn't care sometimes. She didn't care how humiliating or frustrating it was, as long as she had a little bit of his affection. 

Damon loved what she made him feel. He loved the idea of someone like her being able to see and love someone like him. 

And Elijah...Elijah loved who she was in 1492. She didn't want to admit it. Because through it all, she knew she still had strong feelings for him. However, it was the truth. Regardless of it being a truth she didn't want to face at the moment. 

But Klaus wasn't like that. Klaus knew her. He knew her desires, her fears, her flaws and her virtues. He knew all of her, and it didn't matter. He never once judged her for it.

Because they were the same. 

The realization caused a tiny smile to form. 

She didn't suddenly think she loved him or that he loved her. But she was now wondering if it would really be so bad to think about the possibility of there being something between them. 

"Are we going to stop at the Emerson Hotel again?" She forced herself to speak, looking over at him. 

"No." 

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay Mr. cryptic, why not?" 

"Because."

Katherine narrowed her eyes at the response. "Are you just going to give me one word answers now? Because if so, I have a word for you. Asshole." She muttered and turned her gaze back to the window. She couldn't believe how easily he could back to being cold and indifferent with her after what they just did. 

Klaus sighed. "No Katerina, we are not going to stop at the Emerson Hotel because it is in the process of it not being a hotel anymore." 

"Wait. What?" She frowned. Suddenly her thoughts of Klaus and their moment of passion were replaced by the curious ones she previously had regarding the werewolf pack he tracked. 

Her subconscious tried to argue she didn't actually care about the pack or whatever happened over two hundred years ago, and that she was only trying to use this as an excuse in order to not deal with her feelings. 

If that was the case however, she gladly welcomed the distraction. Anything was better than spending the next two days solely focused on Klaus, how good his hands felt on her body and how badly she wanted to feel his touch again. 

"Did you buy it back? The hotel?"

"No. I gave it to Kalina. It belongs to her anyway." 

"Kalina? The badass werewolf alpha is named after a flower?" She snorted. "Of course she is." 

A ghost of a smile formed on his lips before he forced it away. "Yes her name is Kalina. Based on what I know about her family, she must've been the great, great, granddaughter of George Thomas. He-"

"Wait." She interrupted as a memory came back to her. "Was he the old friend you mentioned, who put up the giant painting of you in the kitchen?" 

It was a few minutes before he answered, but eventually she saw him nod.

"Who was he?" Her voice was soft and not at all forceful, letting him know he didn't have to answer if he didn't want to. But to her surprise, he did. 

"He was...a friend. We met by chance. I ran into his pack. He had no idea who I was at first. I thought it to be a blessing, but it was actually a curse. 

Despite me being a vampire, he let me travel with their pack for a while. We lived in the Emerson hotel. It was just a house back then. I purchased it and, offered it to him for the pack and his family. I met his wife, his children, and..."

She smiled a little, lowering her gaze. "You forgot who you were for a while. It became addictive. Being around someone who didn't know anything about you, the horrors you committed or the life you had on the run." It was exactly how she felt when she met the Salvatore brothers. 

He nodded, a glimpse of sadness lingering in his eyes for a moment. "Eventually I decided to tell him the truth. About me being an original vampire and the would-be original hybrid had my doppelgänger not escaped." He gave her a look. 

Katherine ignored his look, mainly because she could guess what happened next. Something similar to what happened when she revealed to Stefan that she was a vampire. "Let me guess. Things were said, and you took back the house out of spite?"

"No actually. I was certain that was what would happen. However, by the time I told him, I had already been with them for over a decade. Most of it was spent traveling and a little over a year was spent in the Emerson house. Well, back then it wasn't called that." He mumbled keeping his eyes on the road ahead. "I watched his children grow. I was there when his wife passed away. That night he told me that no matter my heritage, I was family." The word felt so foreign in his tongue. Even his own siblings sometimes had a hard time thinking of him as family. 

"That was his mistake though."

Katherine heard his voice grew more bitter then, and she knew whatever happened next hadn't been good. 

He didn't say anything for the following minutes, clearly struggling with what to tell her next. Part of him wanted to tell her everything. To let her in on every deep and dark hidden secret he had. Because part of him knew she would never react the way others would. Part of him knew she would never pity him, hate him or assume him to be soulless for what he was going to say next. Yet another part of him, the more insecure part, still doubted. He would tell her regardless, but he hoped she would have the reaction he needed at this moment.

"I had been too caught up in the idea of having a family again that I didn't think about the consequences. I didn't think about what would happen if I had people that actually dared to care for me." He scoffed. "In 1804 Mikael finally made his way to Colorado with Les Filles de la Lune de Sang, ready to kill me." 

Katherine remembered she told him when the coven tried to kill him, he had an alliance of his own. Now she knew what that meant. The pack. 

Reaching over, she took his hand and held it firmly in her own. It was her way of telling him that she already had an idea of what happened and she didn't need to hear anymore if it was too much for him to say. She knew despite the seemingly nonchalant personality he always seemed to have regarding anyone else but himself, when Klaus cared about someone he really cared. 

And judging by the pain in his eyes, she knew George was someone he cared for. 

He squeezed her hand in return, but continued to speak no matter how difficult it was becoming. He wanted to tell her. He needed to see if he truly had behaved as monstrous and selfish as Elijah described him to be when he told him the same story. "They failed to kill me. The pack, however, was a different story."

"Despite my protests, George wanted to fight against him and the coven to protect me. He led the pack to Mikael in an effort to give me enough time to escape. And out of seventy five members, one six survived. George and one of his children were two of them." He was silent then, attempting to figure out how to say the next part. The part where Elijah claimed he was incapable of remorse even when people were foolish enough to lay down their life for him. 

"Naturally. They couldn't kill Mikael. But they did manage to steer him away from me. Especially when the coven failed to do their job as well. He focused on killing them and I focused on saying goodbye to George and his youngest child. The only one of his children that survived. Emerson." 

"The hotel." Katherine whispered in realization. It had been his way of honoring George, his family and the pack for their sacrifice. 

"The hotel." Klaus smiled a little. "He tried apologizing to me. For not being able to hurt Mikael enough or better yet find a way to kill him. I told him about a phrase I heard once. Selhání se nerovná vzdání se. I explained failure was not equal to giving up. It only meant there was another opportunity to succeed. I told him it was nature's way of telling you that you had a second chance." 

Katherine couldn't help but smile as she listened to his story. It was something so beautiful that if he wasn't the one telling her about it in this very moment, she would've assumed it was a lie. 

"After that, he was on the run as well. From Mikael. We came up with a system together for him and what was left of the pack. One day spent in the woods anywhere in the world, two days spent in a city, three weeks out of America, four weeks with every member in different parts of the world separated from each other, and finally five months back at the house. George decided creating a camp in the woods was safer however." 

"Why didn't you tell me before? When you were talking to Kalina, you literally had me escorted out of the cabin." 

"I did not want you to know. Not then. I had no way of knowing how you would react." 

She raised an eyebrow. "How I would react?" She repeated incredulously. 

Klaus was hesitant. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, taking note of her confused expression before a quiet sigh escaped his lips. "I did not want your opinion of me to grow even worse." 

"Even worse for what?" Katherine scoffed. "You didn't chase George for five hundred years too did you?"

He chuckled. 

"No. But I let him go fight Mikael and lead his pack to a slaughter. I knew they couldn't win. I knew everyone would die. I did not expect any of them to survive. I only hoped it would give me enough time to escape." 

Katherine shook her head. "That's not true. Maybe that's what you made yourself believe but, that's not what I heard. You told me you asked him not to go. 'Despite my protests'. Those were your exact words. He went anyway. Not because you made him but because he wanted to save you. Apparently that's what people do when they care about someone." She rolled her eyes. "If you're waiting for me to insult you or call you an asshole again I'm not going to. Not for this anyway." She smirked. "Look. At the end of the day, you saved a father and his son from your homicidal non-biological father. Sure most of the pack died. But you didn't kill them. Mikael did. And it was their choice. The way I see it, you were more of a hero in that story than a villain." She shrugged and let go of his hand, turning her attention back to the window. 

A small, but completely genuine, smile slowly formed on his lips. He couldn't say he was surprised that had been her answer. Deep down he knew only she could've seen the guilt he still felt and how badly he wished things could've happened differently. Only she could see him. 

Katherine looked out the window calmly, watching the scenery. She was glad he told her that story. It let her see a side of him she hadn't seen in a very long time. A side that up until now she thought he had faked when they first met. The realization that he hadn't, made her decision regarding her feelings a lot easier than she thought. Now that she knew the truth, she also knew what to do next.


	31. Madness or Passion?

It wasn't until Katherine saw the familiar streets of New Orleans that a thought occurred to her. "Hang on. What happened with the pack? Did you turn them?"

"Not yet. I spoke to Kalina about it. She agrees it could be a good thing for some of the members, which is why she will discuss it with them whilst the Emerson house is being renovated. I am to meet them in two weeks for an answer." 

"Back in Colorado?" 

"No. Here."

"Here?" Katherine frowned. "Klaus, they'll get killed. You know werewolves aren't allowed anywhere near the French Quarter."

"Yes, thank you for reminding me of Marcel's ridiculous rules."

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. "Okay then genius, how exactly are you going to get over thirty werewolves into the city without Marcel and his murderous vampires killing them all?"

He smirked. "I never said anything about the city."

"The bayou." Katherine sighed. "And you couldn't just say that instead of being extremely vague like you've been during this entire trip?" 

"Come now Katerina. What would be the fun in that?" 

She inhaled sharply as he placed his hand on her thigh, brushing his thumb over the material of her jeans. "Klaus. What are you doing?" 

A satisfied grin made its way onto his lips when he heard her reaction. "Nothing. Yet. Why? Did you want me to do something?" 

She gave him an annoyed look and moved his hand away from her. "No. And even if I did, which I don't, it wouldn't be while you're driving." 

"Have you forgotten vampires have excellent vision? I am not going to crash the car because of a few...distractions." He looked over at her, his eyes shining with their usual mischief. 

"Mhm. Well in case you forgot, I'm already dying. And I'd rather not die earlier than when I'm supposed to. Definitely not for something as cliché as a car crash." 

Klaus sighed, his playful mood having faded at the reminder. "I am not going to let you die. I will find a way to save you." 

"I told you what Grace said. The cure was created far too long ago for anyone to know anything about it now. Not to mention it was never supposed to be taken from the body of whoever took it. A Dumont witch, a former member of Les Filles de la Lune de Sang couldn't explain why I was still alive. What makes you think you can?" She wasn't trying to snap at him, but she couldn't control her anger. Or her frustration. She was going to die. It was now a sure thing and Klaus wanted to give her hope. He wanted to play knight in shining armor, even though they both knew he wouldn't find anything. 

"I didn't want Elijah looking for way, I don't want you to either. Let's face it. I'm on borrowed time. I'd rather just learn to deal with that and make the most of it while I still can." 

"No." This time he snapped as he abruptly pulled the car over. "I am not going to watch you give up. Selhání se nerovná vzdání se Katerina. Grace Dumont failed. We will not." 

"Don't do that." She whispered looking away from his determined blue green eyes. "Don't give me hope. Don't make me believe that you'll actually find a way to save my life because I might just be desperate enough to believe you." 

He placed a hand on her cheek, gently turning her head to face him. "I am not letting you die. I will do anything, absolutely anything, to save you." 

"Why?" She asked softly, holding back the tears in her eyes. "Why do you even want to? I know you have some weird feelings for me but, you're Klaus Mikaelson. The invincible original hybrid, who doesn't let anyone or anything get the best of him. You're having a baby and you have your war with Marcel. I just don't see why I'm suddenly on the list of your priorities." 

"Because..." He sighed and shook his head. "This can't be how it ends." 

"How what ends?" She narrowed her eyes at him. 

"This. Us." He whispered as if it should've been obvious. "We have been in each other's live for five whole centuries. For half of my life you've been there along with the promise that someday I would have my revenge. It may not be what I want now, but, the basis of that promise still stands. You and I, we belong together." 

"Excuse me?" Katherine questioned with a raised eyebrow. She did not just hear her greatest enemy tell her that they belonged together.

"Not like that." He quickly added when he saw the way she was looking at him. "I only meant. Our lives are intertwined. They have been for five hundred years. Sometimes...people come into your life and they change everything. Their impact is so strong that, it changes the way you think, the way you act. How you feel about certain things. Even if there is nothing but darkness in that relationship or person, sometimes we cannot help but grateful to the people who in a way, saved us. If we never met, you would have been happy. You would have lived an ordinary life in England, married and had children. Perhaps your father would've let you return to Bulgaria. You would have died an ordinary human death and the world as it is now would have absolutely no idea who you were. Who you could have been." 

He looked away from her. "Whereas I, I would have given up on breaking my curse had I never met you. Five hundred years was a very long time for the doppelgänger to surface. I had been everywhere by the time we met, and I was already losing hope. You brought it back. And when you ran you brought back my anger. My emotions. Before you, I only had one goal. To break my curse. It was all I could think about from the moment I would wake up until I went to sleep. Chasing you around the world, it gave me another purpose. It was trivial truly. But it was something to think about rather than the thought of never being free of my curse." He didn't look at her because he could see her staring at him and getting lost in those deep brown eyes wasn't something he needed in this moment. However, his hand did reach to slowly take hers. And when she didn't pull away, he continued. 

"We have put each other through hell, Katerina. But can you really imagine a different reality? Would you want to?"

Katherine pondered his words as her thumb traced over the back of his hand. His skin was soft and mesmerizing. She wanted more. More time with him, more love, more passion. "No." She finally answered, completely sure of what she was saying. "For five hundred years I've been forced to run from you. The moment I turned I had to say goodbye to the sweet naive girl who trusted anyone who gave her a smile. I had to become cruel and merciless. Nothing else mattered except staying alive. Everyone I know would say I'm crazy but, I don't hate you for that. You forced me to grow up. You forced me to be strong and to never rely on anyone except myself. I like this version of me more than the pathetic girl I used to be. And whether I like it or not, that's because of you." 

She was brushing her thumb along his wrist now, trying to memorize every inch of his skin. 

"I wouldn't trade my life now for an ordinary human one. I loved being a vampire. I loved the feeling I got from it. That 'I'm on top of the world' feeling. Even now, when I'm a dying human, I'm still me. Just not nearly invincible." She smiled a little. "I like who I became. Who I am. Even if no one else does." 

He wanted to ask her why she hated him. Despite how angry she became the last time that question left his lips, he needed to know now more than ever. But as she looked at him and their eyes locked, he found there was only one thing he wanted to tell her in this moment. "I like you too." He whispered. "Just the way you are." 

That one seemingly simple sentence appeared to have struck a silent agreement between the two, as not two seconds after it was spoken, their lips connected in an intense, fiery kiss. 

Katherine's hands worked quickly in an effort to rid them both of their clothing, once more ignoring the voice in her head telling her to stop this madness. 

But she didn't want to stop. She hadn't back at the cabin and she didn't now. She didn't care about the consequences or anything except her newfound knowledge. Klaus liked her. He wasn't just attracted to her or bound by their history together. He actually liked her personality. Her opinions. Her ideas. Her.

She didn't care if it was madness to sleep with her enemy of five hundred years and actually enjoy it. If it was, then she'd gladly be mad. After all, all the best people are.


	32. Control or Chaos?

As Klaus neared closer to the house, Katherine made one last attempt to smooth down her now messy hair and to adjust her top, which Klaus thankfully hadn't torn. 

She quickly glared at him when she heard him chuckle. 

"What?" She muttered, checking her appearance in the car mirror.

"Nothing." He smirked, keeping his eyes on the road but looking over at her from the corner of his eye. "You carry on in your attempt to look as though we did not just spend the past hour in the backseat of this car. I do wonder how you'll be able to hide your undying desire for me in front of Elijah however."

Katherine scoffed, wanting nothing more than to get rid of his smug smirk. "You think too highly of yourself Klaus." 

"And you don't?"

"Think too highly of you? No." She smirked. 

"Of you." He clarified even though he knew she had had only been teasing him. "Or are you telling me you don't want any compliments from me? Because I do have quite a few in mind."

"Do you now?" She wasn't sure when her annoyance turned into a desire for flirting and playful banter, but it had. Maybe it was the possibility of actually hearing Klaus Mikaelson compliment her. Surely she couldn't be blamed for her curiosity. She didn't think she ever heard anything resembling a compliment come out of his mouth, unless it was regarding himself. 

He grinned, taking note of the change in her tone of voice. "I do. Your tongue for one...is quite enjoyable when it isn't being used to spit out insults towards me." 

Katherine snorted. "Why thank you. But I'm not sure that was a compliment. It's more like a fact combined with your wish for me to never insult you again. But just keep in mind that if I stop throwing insults your way, your head will get too big to fit in your house. Someone needs to remind you you're not all that."

"Oh and I suppose that someone absolutely needs to be you?" He chuckled. "You know perhaps if you were nicer to me I would give you real compliments-"

"Klaus." She interrupted him, silencing whatever he had been about to say. It wasn't important right now. Not when all the hybrids outside were lying on the ground. Dead.

"What?" He slowly followed her line of sight and in an instant he was out of the car. "Hayley?!" He called out speeding into the house.

Katherine quickly stepped out of the car as well and followed him into the house. "Is she here?" She asked already beginning to look around. She easily spotted several other dead hybrids on the living room floor and all of a sudden her heart clenched tightly at the thought of what could've happened to Hayley. "Klaus?" She called out worriedly. 

"She's not here." He breathed out, his eyes showing the panic and fear he was feeling in this moment. 

She went to him and reached for his hand. "We'll find her." She assured him, trying to ease the rising worry she could see in him. It was in the way his eyes were darting from hybrid to hybrid, in the way he was squeezing her hand and in his shallow breathing. 

"I don't..." He exhaled shakily. 

"Klaus. Look at me. We're going to find her. Go get the witches. We can do a locator spell with your blood." For once she saw Hayley's pregnancy as a good thing. At least it could help find her. "Where are Elijah and Rebekah?" 

"Elijah is daggered in one of the rooms." He hadn't seen Rebekah but it was the least of his worries. His siblings could handle themselves. Hayley was carrying his child and she wasn't an original vampire. 

"I'll wake him up. We need all the help we can get right now." She said darting up the stairs. She didn't pause to think about the fact that she was going to be seeing Elijah for the first time after having spent four whole days with Klaus. After having slept with him. Right now her mind was only one thought. Find Hayley.

"Katerina?" Elijah gasped softly as the color was slowly returning to his skin. "Hayley? Is she alright?" He asked, quickly standing from the floor.

"We don't know. Klaus left to see the witches." She whispered looking around the room before bringing her gaze back to him. "What happened?" 

"Marcel. He stormed in here with the most powerful witch I have ever seen. They killed all the hybrids and took Hayley." 

"That doesn't make any sense. Marcel shouldn't have known Klaus was out of town. That was the whole point of keeping the security outside the same and just increasing it inside." 

"He had help." Elijah muttered bitterly. "Rebekah. She was with him." 

Katherine's eyes widened a little. She knew the siblings had their ups and downs. She knew their relationship consisted more of Klaus' show of power and Elijah and Rebekah having no choice but to follow. However. She never would've guessed that the one sibling who always stood by Klaus no matter what he did to her, would be the one to betray him like this. "Don't tell Klaus. Not yet." She whispered, earning a confused frown from Elijah. 

"If you tell him he's going to get distracted. He'll be too focused on the betrayal and punishing Rebekah to actually concentrate on finding Hayley." 

Elijah slowly nodded, knowing she was right. "Come. If I know my brother like I do, he will need some help speaking to them without ripping anyone's heart out." He picked her up in his arms and swiftly sped through the city streets. 

"Brother." He spoke up, setting Katherine down and quickly walking over to him. It appeared he arrived just in time, as Klaus' hand was currently wrapped around Sophie Deveraux's neck. "If you kill her how is she meant to help us?" 

"She already refused to." Klaus hissed tightening his grip. "She refuses to put her life on the line for my child. Why? Because it is an abomination to you?" He snapped, seething with anger. 

"Klaus." This time Katherine spoke up as she neared him. 

Klaus' grip loosened the slightest amount at the sound of her voice, but overall his angered expression remained. 

"Let her go. You can't ask her to risk her life for someone she doesn't even know. Not without giving her something in return. Something she wants." She gave him a knowing look. 

A sly smirk slowly made its way onto his lips as he caught on to what she was trying to tell him. "Very well." He let go of Sophie, watching unimpressed as she fell to the ground, struggling to breathe normally again. "Find Hayley, help me bring her back safely, and I will kill Marcel. You and your witches will be able to freely practice magic without anyone killing you for it." 

"You wouldn't kill Marcel." Sophie whispered weakly, glaring at Klaus. "You care for him. If you wanted him dead he would already be dead." 

"Oh sweet naive Sophie. I killed my own mother." His smirk widened a little as he stared down at her. "If that is your price for helping me, consider it done." 

Sophie stared at Klaus, a mix of surprise and incredulous Ed's in her eyes as she pondered over his words. "Fine." She finally spoke, standing up. "But not here. Meet me at the cemetery in thirty minutes." 

Klaus gave her a nod and without really thinking about it, he reached for Katherine's hand and sped away to the cemetery, leaving a confused Elijah to follow them. 

"Thank you love." He whispered as he leaned against the wall inside of the mausoleum. His hands rested on her waist delicately, but with a certain firmness. A firmness that indicated she was his. 

He was taking advantage of the few minutes he had alone with her, as Elijah was no doubt close behind. 

"I was close to ending her. I couldn't think about anything except securing Hayley's safety." 

"I know." She mumbled, letting her head rest on his chest. 

"You brought me back. You helped me control it. When we find Hayley, it will have been because of you." He brought a hand up and gently lifted her chin, causing her to look at him. 

They both seemed to lean closer to each other at the same time, however before their lips could touch, Klaus pulled away from her in a flash and was suddenly standing on the opposite side of the mausoleum.

Her lips parted open, ready to question him when all of a sudden Elijah stepped inside. Oh. 

"Is everything alright?" Elijah spoke, his gaze falling on his girlfriend. 

She knew the questioning, confused look on his face was related to the fact that she hadn't protested when Klaus sped her over here. It felt natural and easy to hold his hand ever since that day in the woods. But of course Elijah didn't know about that. 

She knew right now the only way he would stop giving her that look was if she was completely nonchalant about it. After all, he couldn't suspect anything if she didn't look suspicious. "Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" She raised an eyebrow for good measure and then checked her phone. "Sophie should be here in a few minutes." 

At the moment her mind was mostly on Hayley. And as much as she hated to say it or even think it, it was also on Klaus. She knew what he was feeling. Maybe not exactly. But she lost a child once. She knew that wasn't something one easily got over no matter how well she pretended to. 

True to her word, Sophie Deveraux soon walked into the mausoleum, looking directly at Klaus. "Alright. Let's do this."


	33. Treason or Protection?

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Katherine felt the need to ask for the third time. 

"Ask me again and I will rip out your tongue." Klaus spoke up no longer caring if he was threatening her or not. At the moment his only concern was finding Hayley, not making her comfortable. Besides. It wasn't like he was serious. He knew that and he was sure she did too.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be asking if I knew where we were going and if I wasn't sinking my heels in mud with every step I take." She muttered making a face when heard the squishing sound her shoes made against the ground in the bayou. "Nature is disgusting." 

"Why'd you come then?" He questioned fighting back a smile at her words. He couldn't let himself be anything but worried for the woman carrying his child. "You could've stayed behind with Elijah and Sophie."

She opened her mouth in an effort to come up with some type of response but naturally, couldn't. Not unless she was willing to tell him the truth. Which was that she came because she wanted to spend time with him. She wanted to enjoy his company as much as she could before she inevitably had to stay away. 

She was just glad Elijah hadn't found it strange she offered to go with him. She had never been more grateful for her friendship with Hayley than in this very moment. "I wanted to help find Hayley. I like her." She finally said. It was partly true after all. It just wasn't the main reason. "Which is weird because I hate almost everyone." 

This time Klaus couldn't help but chuckle softly. "I'm glad." He said softly. "That you like her. Truthfully I was worried you two were going to try to kill each other. You both have similar personality traits." 

"But that's why we get along." Katherine protested with a smile. "We both like the same things. Well. Almost. I do wish she was more interested in shopping and heels. But other than that, we bond over the things we do have in common. Plus she's not judgy when I tell her about things I've done or have wanted to do." She shrugged, successfully keeping up a nonchalant appearance, but deep down she was happy. This was her first real friend that she didn't compel or made because of an alliance. She genuinely liked Hayley. And the best part was, Hayley liked her back. Not a lot of people felt that way about her. 

A warm smile fell on his lips as he listened to her. It did give him one less thing to worry about. But that wasn't the reason their friendship made him so happy. It was because she was happy. She was pretending it wasn't a big deal, yet he could still tell. He could see a look in her eyes that easily showed just how happy and grateful she was. "Acceptance is a rare thing." And he knew that better than anyone. "When someone gives it to you, you should hold on to it." 

Katherine looked at him curiously, noticing the faraway look in his eyes as he spoke of acceptance. It was no secret just how much he struggled with that. Acceptance. It was something usually not even his own siblings gave him. And after learning of Rebekah's betrayal, she knew he would be convinced it was something no one could ever give him. Maybe that was the real reason she didn't want him to know yet. She wanted to let him hold on to the illusion a little while longer. The illusion that his family stood by him always and forever. 

"Klaus-" She started to say but was silenced when he held a hand up, urging her to be quiet. 

He signaled for her to wait and she did. She stood absolutely still while he took a few steps in front of her. 

Something was wrong. 

They could both feel it right now. She remembered she found it suspicious that Marcel supposedly took Hayley but then left her tied up and guarded somewhere in the bayou. It didn't make any sense. Why would he give up his only leverage? Unless...

"Klaus we need to get out of here. It's a trap." She called out, but it was too late. 

Vampires came out from all sides, all of them with one clear goal. Restraining Klaus. 

They weren't even paying attention to her. They weren't reacting when she screamed or when she tried to jump one of the vampires in an effort to stop them. The vampire had simply tossed her to the ground carelessly, as if she was nothing more than a piece of trash clinging to his shirt. "Klaus!" She raised from the cold wet grass a little, despite the pain that was now coursing through her body. She was panicked and terrified as she saw the chains wrapping around his wrists. There were too many of them. 

Her eyes burned with tears that fell shamelessly as she realized they wouldn't make it out of this. At least he wouldn't. 

In this moment she was trying so hard to remember a time where this would've actually made her happy. To see Klaus Mikaelson vulnerable and at the risk of being hurt or killed. Just a few months ago back in Mystic Falls, that would've been the case. But now? Now she couldn't imagine a reality where she didn't see him every day. Obnoxious personality and all. 

Just as all hope seemed to leave her however, she saw something she never thought she'd be so glad to see. Klaus' eyes glowing fiercely in their beautiful golden color. 

She couldn't help but smile, relieved as she watched him tear apart every single vampire that had dared to touch him. "Hey!" She reached for a branch near her and tossed it in his direction. There was nothing more satisfying than seeing the vampires dropping to the ground one by one. 

It wasn't until every single one of them was completely dead that he finally walked over to her. His clothes were torn and drenched in blood, but she hardly cared about that when she wrapped her arms around him. She was holding him so tight she was sure she would never let him go. 

"We need to leave. Are you alright? If Hayley isn't here then that means Sophie was lying to us. It means she was working with Marcel." 

Katherine nodded slowly, gratefully accepting his help to stand up. "Hang on. Something doesn't feel right." She whispered looking around. Sophie didn't even want to work with Klaus to find a pregnant woman. Surely she wouldn't take Marcel's side of things. Not when Klaus was the only one who could stop him and get their magic back. "Marcel. He has a way to control the witches right? Hear me out. What if, he found out about Sophie's spell and went to her after we left to go find Hayley? If he promised to spare her in exchange for information, she could've told him where to find you. Which explains why the vampires came here. But that doesn't mean Hayley isn't here. We both saw the spell. What if...Marcel didn't take her and just made us believe he did? What if he knew you'd go to Sophie? What if he knew he could just follow you wherever you went and ambush you?" 

Klaus exhaled softly, running his fingers through his hair out of pure frustration. He was never more afraid than he was right now. Because if Marcel never had Hayley, then despite Katerina's theory, she could still very well not be here. "No, wait. Marcel gaining information from Sophie does not make any sense. Elijah's with her. Surely he would stop anyone who tried to-" Any and all words seemed to leave him when he caught sight of her expression. He knew her well after all. "What is it? What aren't you telling me?"

Katherine bit on her lower lip nervously. She hated thinking Elijah was also in on the plan with Marcel. But if Rebekah was, then she knew she needed to consider the possibility that he was too. "I...it's not the right time. We can talk about it later. Right now we should focus on finding Hayley." 

"No. You will tell me right now what you are hiding or so help me I truly will rip your heart out." 

She blinked slowly when she saw that he was in fact telling the truth. Maybe not to the point where he would actually kill her. But he definitely wanted to. It should've scared her. It should've made her angry that part of him still saw her as the girl he could make fear him. But it didn't. Because now she knew that whenever he got like this, it just meant he was scared. "I know how Marcel knew you were out of town. Rebekah...told him. And she told him because, this, what happened here, was her doing too. She's after you, and she's working with Marcel." 

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she knew she couldn't take them back. And she also knew she made a mistake telling him.

Though his expression was one of pure anger, she could see the pain in his eyes. "How long? How long have you known?"

"I..." She sighed. "Elijah told me, when I undaggered him." 

"And you thought it would be a phenomenal idea to keep it from me? To lie and in turn cause this?!" 

"Klaus-" She gasped out when his hand suddenly found its way around her neck tightly. "You're hurting me." 

"Not yet. But I will be." His grip tightened. He couldn't control his emotions at the moment. All he could do was connect the dots. Elijah knew Rebekah was working with Marcel. Katerina asked him not to tell. He didn't and neither did she. Had he known he wouldn't have come here blind. He would've guessed this was nothing more than some type of plot against him. The way he saw it, this was her fault. 

"You could've been killed." He snapped and hastily let her go. "If I had known-"

"If you had known you would've focused on taking down Rebekah. Not finding Hayley." Katherine whispered taking slow deep breaths as she struggled to breathe normally once more. "That's why I didn't tell you." She knew anyone else in her situation would be terrified out of their mind right now. But strangely enough she wasn't scared. Not of him anyway. She knew he didn't actually want to hurt her. If he did, she would be dead right now. Because that was how Klaus worked. Anyone or anything he didn't like, he eliminated without a second thought. And his long list of enemies proved that. 

If she was alive and unharmed right now, it was because he wanted her to be. It took her five whole centuries to figure that out, but now that she had, she couldn't simply un-know it. It was why, even seeing him at his worst, wasn't enough to bring back the blinding fear she once felt for him. 

"And I should've! Look at what's happened because I didn't!" 

Katherine exhaled softly, refusing to engage with him any further. She couldn't focus on him right now. She couldn't think about the heartbreaking pain she felt when she thought he wouldn't make it out of here. She couldn't think about what would happen when they made it back into town or what horrors awaited them there. Right now there was only one thing she could open her mind to. The only thing that should matter for the time being. Finding Hayley.


	34. Good or Evil?

A/N: As an apology for the incredibly long wait, enjoy the long chapter 😂

~

"Are you insane?" Katherine questioned looking directly at Klaus incredulously. "You want me to actually find my way back to the cemetery, on my own, and somehow if I'm not killed by any number of Marcel's vampires still alive roaming the streets, you want me to miraculously convince Sophie Deveraux to track down your traitor of a sister in hopes that she'll magically know where her psycho boyfriend took Hayley?" She scoffed. "You know I thought saying that out loud would make you sound less deranged but it did not."

Klaus gave her a look. "I've swept the entire bayou. She's not here. No one is. Which means one of two things. Either Sophie somehow faked the locator spell, or Marcel moved her when he chose to ambush me with the eighty two currently dead vampires."

"Even if that was true, what makes you think Rebekah would know anything? She might've been in on the ambush because she wanted to stop you. But Marcel is also not an idiot. He's like you. He thinks like you, he acts like you. So start thinking. If you were Marcel, would you give up your only leverage to a person who has a huge track record for constantly siding with the enemy? He knows Rebekah's always been on your side even when everything gives her reason not to be...no offense. Look, my point is, I don't think she'd know where Hayley is. And I'd rather not risk my life for a maybe." She sighed heavily, running her hand through her messy brown curls. "I don't get you. Fifteen minutes ago you were all about my safety and how if I had told you about Rebekah, this could've been avoided cause your paranoid brain would've seen through it." She rolled her eyes. "And now you're demanding I willingly risk my life. What's the difference? That it's your call this time and not mine?"

"The difference is we are running out of time." He snapped, ultimately reacting to what she was accusing him of. He hated the way she was looking at him right now. As if the past day and a half hadn't happened. "How long do you think it will be before Marcel figures out his vampires failed, and instead resorts to dangling Hayley's safety as blackmail to get me to do whatever it is he's after?"

Her lips parted open, but she slowly closed them once she realized her pride and fear were getting in the way of her seeing he was right. "Fine." She grumbled. "But you owe me a new pair of shoes." 

In any other situation he would've at least managed to smile just a little, but at the moment he couldn't. "If we get out of this alive I will buy you a whole new wardrobe." He grumbled. 

Katherine snorted. "I'll hold you to that." She warned as she walked further and further away from him. 

It wasn't until she was completely out of sight that Klaus sped through the bayou, in the direction of where he heard Hayley. He didn't care if Katerina hated him after this. But there was no chance in hell he was risking her life again. He knew Marcel wouldn't have his vampires attack her. It was leverage. The only one he had since thanks to the other voice he heard with Hayley, he knew he hadn't been the one to take her. 

By the time Katherine arrived back to the cemetery, no one was there. "I am going to kill Klaus." She muttered turning around to leave. 

"Make that two of us." 

Instantly her body tensed at the sound of Marcel's smug tone of voice. Somehow he was far more annoying than Klaus. "Marcel." She returned his smirk with one of her own, refusing to show any fear in this moment. 

"Tell me. Where is Klaus? And why are you out here all alone?" He took a step closer to her, brushing his index finger along her cheek. 

She slowly raised an eyebrow, his mannerisms and the way he touched her cheek all too easily reminded her of Klaus. Except she wasn't actually scared of Marcel. Not like she had been of Klaus. She almost laughed. She hadn't realized it until now, but she wasn't afraid of Klaus Mikaelson either. Even if he decided to chase her around the world again 

"First of all." She slapped his hand away and took a step back from him. "Don't touch me. Second of all, if you lost Klaus that's not my problem. Right now my only concern is finding Hayley. You know, the pregnant werewolf you decided to kidnap?" 

Marcel chuckled. "You're feisty. I can see why Klaus likes you so much." 

"If you think he likes me you're more delusional than I thought. That or you're stupid. Don't you know who I am? The elusive Katherine Pierce who outran the original hybrid and lived to tell the tale." A smirk made its way onto her lips as she took slow steps around the mausoleum she currently stood in. She was trying to find some type of weapon to use against him, without letting him know that was what she was doing. 

"Please." Marcel snorted. "Someone would have to be blind not to see the sexual tension between you two. I'm just surprised Elijah is still foolishly oblivious. I remember pointing it out to him, about how crazy he was to let his girlfriend go out of town with another man. A man she so clearly desired." 

The smug facade seemed to fade at his words. They caught her by surprise and she could no longer focus on getting the upper hand against Marcel. Which she suspected, had been his goal. "Wait. You talked to Elijah when Klaus was out of town?" 

This time it was Marcel who smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Poor thing. You didn't know did you?" 

"Know what?" She was losing her patience. Not only that, but she had a sinking feeling in her heart that wouldn't go away, no matter how much she tried to reassure herself that everything was fine. 

"That's enough Marcel." 

Katherine spun around with near lightning speed at the sound of the familiar voice. 

"Elijah?" Her voice was a mere whisper and her eyes were wide with shock and disbelief.

"It's alright Katerina. Everything is going to be alright." 

Her lips parted open for a second as she struggled to speak. "No, everything is not alright. What the hell are you doing?" She snapped once she found her voice. 

"This is what's best for everyone."

"This-" Realization slowly set in then, and her heart suddenly felt a thousand times heavier. "You were in on this too. Hayley. The vampires that attacked Klaus...how could you?" 

"I had nothing to do with Hayley. Neither did Marcel. That was supposed to be a lie to lure Niklaus into the bayou. However, things did not go according to plan. Not to worry, thanks to Sophie's locator spell, I know exactly where she is. I've already sent Rebekah to get her." 

She seemed to relax a little at the knowledge that Hayley was going to be okay. If there was one thing she still knew for sure in this moment, it was that Rebekah's bite was actually worse than her bark.

But the pain of Elijah's betrayal was still there. 

"How could you do this? I was with him. I could've gotten killed." She snapped, a firm glare reflecting in her dark brown eyes. 

"They had strict instructions not to touch you. You're fine are you not?" 

"That's not the point!" She grabbed a small rock she spotted and threw it at him. She didn't even care that he easily avoided it. She just wanted to hurt him. 

"I told you, you were wasting your time with that one." Marcel spoke up, leaning against the wall casually. 

"Katerina. I did this for you. For us. For Hayley and her baby. I do not want my brother killed. I merely need him out of the way if this child is going to grow up free of the burden that is being a Mikaelson. If you and I are going to be happy." 

"I never asked you to do that!" She grabbed another rock, once more hurling it at him. "He's your brother! He-" She exhaled slowly, trying to calm the deep rooted anger she was feeling. "He wants that baby. And as much as I hated the fact that out of all the vampires in the world, somehow he was able to conceive and have what others never could, it doesn't change the fact that he wants happiness. And you...you think you're so high and mighty that you actually have the right to take it from him." She scoffed. 

"What is going on with you?" Elijah questioned, this time adding a bit more firmness to his voice. "A few months ago you were willing to shove the cure down my brother's throat and kill him. What happened to the woman who wanted him to pay for all he's done? Who wanted her freedom? I finally give it to you on a silver platter and here you are, yelling at me for it."

"What happened to me?" She repeated, raising her voice. "What happened to me is that I'm human and I'm dying because of you! Because you couldn't stop yourself from doubting me and chose to give the cure away after I gave it to you as a symbol of my trust for you. I chose to believe that we could have what we lost in 1492. I chose to believe in you. And you, you chose to believe in everyone but me." 

"And now-" She scoffed. "You come here demanding I be grateful for your psychotic desire to chain up your own brother and take his child away from him?"

"You don't have to feel anything." Elijah's own expression hardened. "However. Surely you cannot blame me for my confusion to your sudden loyalty towards Niklaus." 

"Actually I can. Because while you've been off plotting against him and doing the exact opposite of what I want, he's the one who's been making me feel better. The only one who's made me see the truth." 

"And what truth is that? Is Marcel right for once in his life? Are you in love with him?" 

His tone of voice held no anger or pain. But it didn't need to. The look in his eyes was enough. There was fear, pain, loss. And anger. 

However, Katherine didn't care about any of it. Not right now. "If that's really all you care about then I'm glad this happened. I'm glad I finally got to see the true side of you I've heard so much about." She shook her head. "Klaus showed me the truth. That I'm not broken. That there's nothing wrong with me. That despite all I've done, all I want to do and will continue to do, there is someone who can accept me for all of it. Who can love me, not despite those things, but because of them. You were never that person. No, you were the guy who wanted me to change. Who wanted his sweet Katerina back. But I'm not that girl anymore." 

Her expression didn't waver as she continued to speak, ironically finally feeling truly free for the first time in her entire life. "Klaus and I, we are the same. We manipulate, we thirst for power, we control, we punish. And when I'm around him...I don't feel like that's such a bad thing. I don't feel like I have to hide that side of me or change it. I don't feel disappointed each time I think selfishly. I don't feel the need to desperately push back all the alleged bad parts about me. Klaus accepts me, just the way I am. Darkness and all. You have no idea how freeing it is to not have to pretend anymore. To just be myself without feeling like I'm going to destroy everything with a single touch. I've never had that with anyone. And now I've found it. With Klaus." 

Elijah's eyes narrowed the more she spoke to him. When Marcel planted the idea in his head, he was quick to dismiss it. But once the two came back from their trip, he noticed something was different from the moment he saw them. 

What he couldn't understand was how it could happen in the first place. How after everything his brother had done to her, how she could even say those words let alone think them. "I have never tried to change you Katerina." He muttered clenching his fists tightly. 

"No. You're right. You haven't. Because to you I haven't changed. To you I'm still your innocent Katerina underneath the harsh exterior you think I'm just using as a mask. But I'm not Elijah. I may not be as heartless as I lead others to believe most times. But I'm also not that girl anymore. I'm Katherine Pierce. Cold. Vindictive. Manipulative. And definitely not innocent."

"I know that. I know you've changed. After everything you have been through, it is only natural for you to have changed. But I also do not believe you to be this person you claim. You told me yourself, you wanted to remember who you used to be. Is it truly that awful for me to want to see good in you?"

"You see, that. That right there is what I'm talking about. You try so hard to find something inside me that's worthy of redemption. Worthy of you. You look every day for some small shred of hope that I'm not completely evil. And you do the same thing to Klaus. But the thing is. Klaus already sees that tiny speck of good you look for. He knows what's in my heart. He knows I'm capable of love. Just like I know his own heart. He doesn't have to try and see the good in me, because he already knows it's there. But he understands that it's up to me whether I choose to show it or not. Just like I understand the same thing about him." She was eerily calm now as she spoke. Her anger and vulnerability over his betrayal had transformed into strength and confidence. "And for the record, I said that for you. When I gave you the cure. I said that because I was desperate. Because I wanted you to love me. I wanted anyone to love me. But it wasn't enough." 

"How can you even say that?" This time it was Elijah who couldn't control his anger. He was glaring at her intently. "Our own relationship aside, my brother destroyed your life. He murdered your family and ever since then has kept you on the run. He is the reason you are the person you claim to be today. He destroyed you and now you want to defend him?! To blame me for the damage he caused?!" 

Her fists were clenched so tight she could feel the blood gathering underneath her perfectly manicured nails. She hated remembering her past. It didn't do her any good. Her or Klaus. Not yet. Perhaps one day she would be able to if she didn't die of old age first. 

"I happen to like who I became. And I'm not ashamed to be this person. I'm not you. I love who I am, even if you don't." She pushed past him and made her way to the mausoleum entrance. She stopped then and looked at him. "And by the way, he didn't destroy me, Elijah. You did." 

"Where are you going?" He couldn't allow himself to let her words settle in his heart. Not yet. He couldn't allow himself to focus on anything except his plan. 

"To find Klaus." Katherine snapped, continuing to take steps further from the mausoleum. She didn't plan on stopping until she found him.


End file.
